


Less Than Expected

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance, Swearing, blood and such, changkyun is stabbed, death is mentioned but no one dies, gunhee probably wont show up much tbh, jooheon/gunhee and minhyuk/shownu are side pairings, nu'bility members are mentioned as the "human friends", references to sexual stuff but no sex, sorry man, thats not a spoiler thats how the story starts whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: Changkyun was supposed to be recovering from midterms, not being robbed, stabbed, and then turned into a vampire. Yet that’s what happened. Luckily the vampires aren’t half bad company.





	1. A Bad Week

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr version: http://iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/158525399355/less-than-expected
> 
> this got way out of hand it was supposed to be a short wonkyun thing but now its chapptered and also includes changki  
> why am i like this

Changkyun is a starving freshman college student who just wants to get back to his tiny dorm and sleep for a week after midterms. He really doesn’t want to be pulled into an alley and robbed. Yet there he is, with some guys’ foot pushing into him right bellow his ribs and another guy- holding a knife- telling him to hand over his wallet.

Changkyun does so- slowly- and tosses the wallet away from himself so the guy with a knife wont get any closer. They take the wallet and for a moment they actually seem like they’re going to leave. They take steps away from him and Changkyun pushes himself up in preparation to run- and call the cops- once he thinks he can. But then they freeze.

“He’s seen our faces.” Changkyun tries to run, they catch him. A hand covers his mouth and Changkyun struggles all he can until they stab him. And again. And again.

They leave him like that. Coughing up blood and crying. It hurts. Pain is searing through his torso, and his lungs burning as if he’s drowning. He doesn’t want to die. Changkyun doesn’t want to die. He doesn’t want to die.

“Help.” It’s comes out garbled, blood falling from his mouth when he tries to call out. He cries, mumbled calls for help as he tries to put pressure on his wounds. He didn’t even have that much money, was this worth that? Changkyun doesn’t want to die.

“I don’t want to die,” Changkyun sobs, his body shakes and the warmth covering him offers no comfort. Not when the source is his blood seeping into his clothes. “Help…”

Maybe it’s because the pounding of his heart in his head, maybe it’s blood loss, but Changkyun doesn’t notice anyone else until he’s being lifted into a sitting position.

“You want to live?” Changkyun doesn’t want to die, so he nods. There’s something- and in the darkness of night and blurring of his vision he doesn’t know what- pressed to his mouth once he does. “Drink this.”

Changkyun doesn’t know what hes drinking. Doesn’t know why. All he knows is that he can only taste the blood in his mouth and that his vision continues to fade. Eyelids become heavy and fall closed. Changkyun’s vision turns black, then white.

Then Changkyun wakes up. At first he thinks it might have been a dream; he considers his subconscious is torturing him. Except he’s a poor student who lives in a one-room ‘dorm’ while he attends college and that isn’t where he wakes up. It’s not a hospital either- last time he checked hospital’s don’t have bunk beds.

That’s where he wakes up. In a bed that isn’t his with another bed held up above it. There’s a desk and bookshelf opposite it, a window on the wall Changkyun is facing when he sits up in the bed. Pain shoots through his torso and his throat burns, dry. His tongue feels uncomfortable in his own mouth.

On the desk is a cell phone which starts ringing, temporarily drawing Changkyuns attention and waking whoever is sleeping in the bed above Changkyun. Though he hadn’t realized anyone was there until he could hear the shifting of the person getting down and sees them in front of him.

Without so much as glancing at Changkyun they answer the phone. Blinking, Changkyun wonders if he should say anything but they start speaking and he doesn’t know what to say about this situation to start with.

“Hello?” They answer what is presumably their phone. “No. No, I don’t know. I have more important things to worry about… deal with it on your own… Yeah, yeah. Bye.”

Changkyun watches, waits, and once they’ve set the phone back down opens his mouth to speak. “Um.”

Truly the greatest feat of language the world has ever seen.

“You’re up.”

“Yeah?”

“How do you feel?”

“Confused?” The word comes out rough and his voice cracks. His throat burns more than it had been before. “And in pain.”

“You did get stabbed.” So that _had_ happened. Changkyun can’t help the horrified expression that twists onto his face. “You’ll be fine, though.”

“How?”

“How?” They pause, shrug, and start walking around the bed. Changkyun follows with his head and finally looks behind him; there’s a door and next to the door a small fridge. “You’re a vampire now.”

“I- what.” There’s nothing Changkyun can do to stop the disbelief that runs through his mind.

“Don’t believe me? Three days ago you drank my blood- a vampires- so now you’re one too.”

“Three days?”

“You’ve been asleep.”

There are a lot of thoughts that run through Changkyun’s head. Most of which are of disbelief. Some are arguments of why it might be true. Whatever he drank mixed well enough with the taste of blood in his mouth, being more blood would explain that. But was that really the case?

While Changkyun was processing that- apparently- the person who it seemed had saved him had opened the fridge, grabbed something, and made their way to sit on the bed next to Changkyun.

“So… who are you?” Changkyun felt like he should have been the one asking that question, but they were instead.

“Changkyun.”

“Kihyun.”

“Um… nice to meet you?”

“Maybe. Here, drink this.” A blood pack- there was no mistaking that- with a straw shoved into it was suddenly in his face.

“What?!”

“You said you were in pain, this will help.”

“But-”

“Just try it, it’s not that bad. It’s not like anyone died for it.”

Though he should probably be more concerned, maybe argue more, Changkyun is weirdly okay with the idea. Takes the blood pack and presses the straw to his lips. Once he actually has blood in his mouth, once he’s actually drinking the blood, it seems even less like a bad idea. Never has Changkyun thought the taste of blood was something he was find so pleasant.

But as he drinks blood the aching in his body and the dryness of his throat fade away. The uncomfortable lack of space in his mouth suddenly makes sense: had his teeth always been set in that way?

“See, fine right?” Kihyun asks once the blood pack is empty. “Though you’re newborn; you might need more than that…”

“…Yeah?” Changkyun frowns.

“What?” Kihyun asks, seeing Changkyun’s expression.

“Can I…” Changkyun pauses to consider his wording. “Ask for explanations? Like… what’s real and not?”

“About vampires?” Kihyun yawns, glances over at a clock on the wall, and nods. “I’ve got like ten minutes before I have to leave, so I’ll just explain what’s really important. You can ask more later.”

“Okay?”

“Alright. So there are bloodlines. At the top of those bloodlines are source bloods- the most powerful vampires- bellow them are people they turn; secondaries. There’s- like- a rule that they can only turn three. So one source and three secondaries per bloodline. Secondaries can turn as many as the want, and so on. They’re eyes change colour when they drink blood- or under other circumstances but we’re not getting into that now- depending on what they are.

“Source bloods eyes turn black, secondaries red, thirds gold, everyone bellow that shades of purple. The exception is pure bloods who’s eyes turn blue.”

“Okay,” Changkyun nods, processing. “What am I?”

“Secondary.”

“Wait does that make you a- I already forgot, no, wait- source?”

“Yes. The person who was a source died so I got… basically promoted.”

“Cool?”

“Sort of.”

“Um- what- are there any other terms I should know?”

“Some you might have heard in movies or something probably,” Kihyun shrugs. “I’m your sire, but don’t ever call me that.”

“Okay. So… you have other secondaries?”

“Two. Sort of? You’re the last. I’ll introduce you when I’m not almost going to be late for class. Um, you can use my phone if you really need to. Don’t leave; who knows how you’ll handle humans right now. If someone comes to the door ask them for a name and only let them in if they’re one of the following: Hyunwoo, Hosoek, Jooheon, Minhyuk, Hyungwon. Got it?”

“I think?” Changkyun was really overwhelmed, if he was honest. How much of what was just explained to him did he actually remember?

“Drink more blood if your still in any pain. If you want you can still eat human food; all of that is in the real fridge in the next room. Now I’ve got to go.” Kihyun true to his word is rushing from the room just as the ‘ten minutes’ come to an end. Leaving Changkyun there to process the information.

It was just… a lot to take in. From almost dying to being made a vampire. To rankings and colours. To the people who’s names he needed to remember. It was a lot. Changkyun was supposed to be recovering from midterms or going to classes, not sitting around drinking blood of all things.

But that’s what he does.

At least until the third when he starts to wonder if he should be concerned it was so easy for him to drink blood. That, and there’s a knock on the door. Changkyun leaves the room he woke up in for the first time and finds his way to the main door.

“Um… who’s there?”

“…You’re not Kihyun.”

“You can tell?”

“You sound nothing like him? Are… you not going to open the door strange man in my friends house?”

“Your friend is strange,” Changkyun argues, halfheartedly. “Who are you?”

“Did he tell you to only let certain people in?”

“Yes.”

“Jerk. Hoseok.”

“Hmm,” Changkyun knows that was one of the names, but honestly he’s going to take any source of amusement he can get after the whole ‘being stabbed and then made a vampire’ thing.

“What? Was I not one? I called him and everything! Usually he leaves the door unlocked.”

“You were,” Changkyun opens the door and steps aside when Hoseok- apparently- walks in. Hoseok has a soft- round- jaw and what Changkyun can only seem to describe as a doll-like face. If those are the words Changkyun is looking for he’s unsure- describing people was never his strong suit- but they feel fitting.

“I knew it.” Hoseok grins, shifts the duffel bag he’s holding off of his arm. “Now then, to steal blood.”

Changkyun is mildly creeped out until he remembers ‘oh yeah vampires are a thing’ and watches Hoseok make his way to the big fridge in what appears to be the kitchen. “Good luck?”

“There’s no blood in here.” Hosoek closes the fridge door and spins to face Changkyun. “Where is it all?”

“Oh. The other fridge.”

“He got a second fridge? Who needs a second fridge?”

“…Kihyun?”

“Show me the new fridge man who’s name I still don’t know.”

“Sure strange man who’s probably a vampire.”

“Hey you know my name.”

“Yeah.”

“So… give me your name?”

“…It’s in here,” Changkyun motions to the room he’d come out of earlier. “Also, Changkyun.”

“Nice to meet you, Changkyun.” Hoseok makes his way to the second fridge- which is filled with only blood packs- and starts dumping them into his bag. He pause, looks down at the bag then at Changkyun. “Do you live here?”

“Um… I don’t know.”

“…Huh,” Hoseok mumbles before putting a few of the blood packs back. “Since there’s two of you.”

“Do you usually steal from Kihyun?”

“Yeah. He’s cool with it.”

“Alright.” Changkyun knows disbelief comes through in his voice, but Hoseok ignores it.

“Are you friends?”

“I got stabbed.” Changkyun mentally curses himself. That was not the proper way to respond to any question except maybe ‘why are you upset’. Even if it was true and slightly relevant. “I mean… Kihyun saved me. And then left me here.”

“Oh,” Hoseok nods. “So you’re a newborn vampire.”

“Yeah.”

“How much did he explain to you?”

“I know the terms ‘source blood’, ‘secondary’, and ‘sire’ but that about where that ends.”

“Alright, sit down I’ll be your certified teacher of vampire things.”

“I don’t think you can get certified for that.” Changkyun sits down on the bed and Hoseok sits to his left on it.

“Just let me have this.”

“Okay.”

“So for starters, did he even tell you who anyone was?”

“Nope. He just said who I could let into the- um- apartment? And then left.”

“Huh. I would have expected Kihyun of all people to explain more. Alright, well in your bloodline- Kihyun’s- there’s Jooheon and Minhyuk and that guy Jooheon sired. In mine- our source blood is Hyunwoo- there’s myself, Hyunwoo obviously, and Hyungwon.”

“So… bloodlines get along?”

“Sometimes? Some hate each other, some are allied like we are with you guys. They don’t actually mean much.”

“Okay.” Changkyun sighs. “It’s… overwhelming.”

“Yeah, you’ll probably be told these things a few times before they stick. That’s how it usually goes. You have to learn a lot after becoming a vampire.”

“Can I ask questions?”

“Go ahead, I’m in no hurry yet.”

“How do people in the same bloodline act with each other? Are they supposed to be like family? Or something?”

“That really just depends on the bloodline and people in it. Like, in mine were close friends but I wouldn’t say that our bloodline really has a lot to do with that. I know in yours at the very least Jooheon and Minhyuk look at it as basically being adopted into a family. They’ll probably want to be at the very least your friend. Or they’ll hate you. One or the other.”

“Great.”

“I’m kidding. They’re nice guys.” Hoseok laughs.

“This is just… too much.” Changkyun sighs deeply. He still wasn’t finished processing the fact he’d been stabbed. Let alone that he was a vampire or anything else. Yeah, he wanted to know these things because he was in this situation now, but it was way too much.

“Can I ask you something then, Changkyun?”

“Sure.”

“Are you a student?”

“In college, yeah, first year.”

“What are you going to be?”

“I don’t know. Was going to major in something related to science but that stopped sounding appealing.”

“Did you have tests a few days ago? I know Kihyun had exams.”

“Yeah. Wait, I just realized, how old is he?”

“A hundred or so? Despite being a source he’s pretty young.”

“A hundred is young.” Changkyun scoffs, leaning back on his hands. “So he’s in college why?”

“Wanted to learn something new, I guess? He does things mostly because he has the time to. Are you going to keep going to school?”

“Might as well.”

“Why’d you get stabbed?”

“I… these guys robbed me and I saw their faces and apparently that means I need to be stabbed five times.”

“Five?!”

“Yeah.”

“That seems… like overdoing it.”

“Felt like it too.”

“Sorry, kid.” Hoseok, despite the wording, looks genuinely sorry for him. Changkyun nods while Hoseok pats him on the back gently. “You okay?”

“I… am upset,” Changkyun admits, sighing and staring at his own legs. “Being stabbed was- is- a bit traumatic.”

“I’m know, it’s okay. Do you need a minute? You’re a bit out of breath there.” Changkyun hadn’t actually realized, but he at some point had started breathing heavily.

“Yeah… yeah, sorry.”

“It’s fine. You’re fine.”

“So,” Changkyun starts, trying to find a question to fill the space. The last thing he thinks he needs, or wants, is silence. “Uh… how old is everyone?”

“Oh, ages.” Hoseok sighs. “I don’t know exact numbers anymore, it’s been a long time and some of these guys are really old, so bear with me here.”

“Okay.’

“From the oldest. Hyunwoo is ancient I don’t know he’s at least a thousand I’m almost sure. It’s not confirmed by him, but trust me on this.”

“I don’t know if I do.” Changkyun laughs, nodding anyway. “Okay, Hyunwoo, a thousand.”

“I’m a solid four hundred and… six? I think six. Let’s say six.”

“Four hundred and six- probably- for Hoseok. Got it.”

“Minhyuk is a hundred. Kihyun too, like I said. Okay it might be more like a hundred twenty for them both? I know it was around the same time for them both. Minhyuk is older, I think? I know Kihyun was turned first though.”

“…That’s complicated. A hundred- and maybe twenty- for Minhyuk and Kihyun then.”

“Are you going to repeat them all back?”

“It helps me remember.”

“Fair enough. Hyungwon is… I should know this.” Hoseok frowns in thought. “Ah, right, eighty four. So, really he’s just like an old human.”

“Old man, Hyungwon, got it.” Changkyun can’t help but grin when Hoseok laughs at that. “Eighty four.”

“No, no. Old man works just fine.”

“I don’t like the idea of calling someone I’ve never met old.”

“Then we need you to meet him, asap.” Hoseok laughs again, shaking his head. “Alright, Jooheon is- like- a solid eighty years old. And the guy he turned is like fourty.”

“Jooheon, eighty. Other guy, fourty. Got it.”

“And you?”

“And me? Twenty one.”

“Changkyun, twenty one, noted.” Hoseok reaches into one of his pockets, to pull out his phone. Upon checking the time, he frowns. “Ah, I actually have to go. Unless you have more questions? I think being late once wont kill me.”

“No, that’s fine, go ahead.” Changkyun shakes his head. Hoseok gives him a smile, before standing and picking up the bag he’d filled with blood packs. “See you?”

“Yeah, see ya!” Hoseok grins, before taking his leave. Changkyun, once left alone, isn’t sure what to do with himself.

It’s been three days, he realizes, since he last saw any of his friends. Have they noticed he’s gone? Changkyun has the sudden realization that he doesn’t know where any of his stuff is. Sure, he knows his wallet was stolen, but he’d had a phone and a bag of textbooks. And his clothes. For the first time, he glances down at himself and realizes the clothes he’s wearing aren’t his. Not that he should be surprised, they were blood soaked and his shirt was now full of holes, but that begs the question of what happened to his belongings.

Kihyun left his phone, had even said Changkyun could use it. Changkyun glances at it, then around the room, then back to it. He stands, hesitates, then makes his way across the room to see about using it. The lock screen is a picture of Kihyun and two people he doesn’t know outside of a college building. Changkyun frowns, unable to think of any password to get into the thing, and sets it back down. Kihyun hadn’t told him the pass-code, despite saying he could use it.

“Maybe there’s a home phone.” Changkyun nods to himself, before going in search of one.

It’s not hard to find. There’s a phone attached to the wall that separates the hall from the front door, the living room, and the kitchen. Changkyun picks it up and, upon confirming it has a dial tone, calls his own cell phone. His ring tone- an old favourite song of his- echos out from the other side of the room. Putting down the phone in his hand, but not hanging up, he goes in search of it. On the other side of the living room, there’s a box with his things. His bloody clothing, his book bag and books, and his phone.

He picks up his phone, then goes to hang up the home phone.

There are a few, worried, messages from his friends asking where he is and why he isn’t responding. There’s one in particular, from only an hour prior, saying _they went to his dorm and he was gone, so if he didn’t respond today they’d call the police._

Immediately he starts typing out a response, before realizing this is probably a situation where he should call instead. Especially since his friend- Taehyuk- lives right across from him and will probably break into his house if Changkyun can’t prove it’s actually him saying he’s fine. Changkyun clears his throat, tests his voice, and then dials his friends number.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Taehyuk?” Changkyun tries to sound as casual as possible.

“Changkyun?!”

“Yo.”

“Don’t ‘yo’ me you asshole, where are you?”

“A… friends house.”

“I know all your friends. I am friends with all of your friends. None of them know where you are.”

“A new friend.”

“A new friend? Changkyun,” There’s shifting, and Taehyuk sighs. “Three days. We haven’t heard from you in three days.”

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t feeling well and… looking at my phone hurt, so I figured I could avoid you a couple days and it wouldn’t matter.”

“You didn’t feel well, so you stayed at a ‘new friends’ house for three days, and didn’t tell any of us, for a frankly dumb reason. I’m expected to believe that?”

“I never claimed I did things that make sense.” Changkyun bites his lip, hoping the excuses he’s given will stop his friend’s worrying, and that in turn he’ll ease the worries of their other friends.

“Fine.” Another sigh. “When are you coming back?”

“Don’t know.”

“You’re missing classes.”

“I’ll ask someone to take notes for me, I still don’t feel great.”

“Yeah, sure, okay.”

“Anyway, my head hurts, so I’m gonna hang up. Bye!”

“Take care of yourself. Bye, Changkyun.”

With that done, Changkyun sighs in relief. Explaining the whole situation, truthfully, wouldn’t have done him any good, but he didn’t want to do nothing and let his friends think he had died, or something. It’s a weight off his mind, one thing removed from the pile of questions and worries filling his head since he’d woken up.

Startling him out his thoughts, the door opens. He hadn’t heard the handle being messed with, or the door being unlocked, so he guesses Hoseok didn’t lock it when leaving. He leans around the wall, glancing at yet another unfamiliar person, who’s back is to him, closing the door.

The person- one that Changkyun thinks might have been in the locks screen picture he’d seen, though he’s not sure- turns around and looks surprised to see Changkyun standing there. The smile they were wearing turns into a suspicious frown, and Changkyun tries to offer a smile, though it ends up just making him look nervous.

“Who are you and why are you in Kihyun’s house? Are you robbing him? I’ll call the cops!”

“I’m not! I’m Changkyun I… do I live here now? Temporarily?” Changkyun mutters to himself, questioning his current situation. “He did say not to leave, so I guess I’m stuck here, so maybe living here is the right thing?”

“You’re not making any sense.”

“I live here.”

“Since when?”

“Today? Or, three days ago I guess.”

“Choose one.”

“Today.” There’s a pause, where they frown at Changkyun, and he in turn tries to look confident in his answer. “Wait, who are you?”

“You have no right to question me.”

“But Kihyun told me only to let certain people in.”

“How do you know him, huh?”

“He… I guess saved my life.”

“You guess.”

“Listen, man, I woke up here don’t make me answer questions. I was basically kidnapped.”

“Kidnapped, he says.”

“Please,” Changkyun begs, putting his hands together in front of himself, “just tell me your name and accept my answers.”

“Fine, but I don’t trust you! Minhyuk.”

“I gathered.” It would be hard not to realize he didn’t trust Changkyun.

Minhyuk takes short steps towards Changkyun, then moves around him, facing him the entire time as if he’s scared of turning his back on him. Some part of Changkyun- that remembers Minhyuk is a vampire- think the whole situation is hilarious. If Changkyun was a human- which he’s still having a hard time remembering he isn’t- what would he be able to do to him anyway?

Minhyuk, repeating what Hoseok did, makes his way to the fridge, finally turning away from Changkyun, then realizes it doesn’t have what he’s looking for.

“Where’s the blood?”

“Other fridge.”

“There’s not another fridge.” Minhyuk glares.

“It’s in the other room.” At the look of distrust on Minhyuk’s face, Changkyun decides not to bother trying to convince him. Instead, Changkyun turns around and goes to grab a few blood packs himself. When he turns to leave the room, after grabbing them, Minhyuk is leaning against the door frame, arms crossed. “Here.”

“Thanks…”

“So-” Changkyun stops when Minhyuk glares again, before shaking his head and deciding to ignore his glaring- “you’re a secondary, right?”

Minhyuk stumbles over a response, before nodding. “Who told you that?”

“Hoseok.”

“Hold on.” Minhyuk reaches into his pocket, pulls out his phone, and goes to do something on it. Changkyun assumes hes asking about Changkyun, but can’t actually prove that or see from where he stands. Minhyuk turns back to him, grinning. “Okay. Nice to meet you, Changkyun.”

“That… was a quick turn around.”

“Well, if they both think you’re safe, I can trust you.” A pause follows, before Minhyuk gets another message, then laughs. “So you’re like… my blood brother now.”

“I- I guess? I’m still not totally clear on the whole thing.”

“You get used to it.”

“I have a question.” Changkyun says, as Minhyuk lifts the blood pack to his mouth. Minhyuk stops just before biting it, lowers it, and nods. “Does everyone just show up to steal blood from Kihyun?”

“Pretty much.” Minhyuk shrugs, before biting down on one of the blood packs. Changkyun, feeling vaguely like he’s being intimidated by the action, averts his gaze.

“Noted.”

The door opens again, and Changkyun internally groans, not ready to meet yet another person. Three in one day, along with all the information he was trying to remember, was enough. Luckily the face that greets him is one he’s already met; Kihyun.

“I’m back… and you’re in my house.” Kihyun levels Minhyuk with a frown.

“Welcome home.” Minhyuk manages despite the blood pack still hanging from his mouth. Somehow he doesn’t even spill any blood. Changkyun is genuinely impressed.

“You don’t live here.”

“So?”

“Why are you here?”

“Blood, duh.”

“Right, of course, not like you’d come to see me or anything.”

“Aw,” Minhyuk pulls the blood pack, now empty, away from his mouth, “you know we love you, Kihyun.”

“Sure.” Kihyun shifts his gaze to Changkyun, who straightens up- he hadn’t even realized he was slouching- now that attention is on him. “How do you feel?”

“Better.”

“That’s good.” Kihyun nods, giving a small smile. “Have you eaten? Blood doesn’t count.”

“Oh, no, I haven’t.” Changkyun pauses. “Do I still… need to?”

“No, but you can. I told you that right? If you want to maintain some sense of normalcy, and if you liked food.”

“Most of us don’t,” Minhyuk interrupts, “but Kihyun always has food if we do.”

“I see.” Changkyun nods.

“Anyway, I got what I came for. Minhyuk out!” Minhyuk grins and waves goodbye to them both before leaving. Changkyun can only raise an eyebrow at the door when he’s closed it.

“Is he usually like that?”

“Yes,” Kihyun says, nodding. “So, food?”

“Oh, yeah, sure.”

 

Changkyun isn’t sure what he expects, maybe to find some great change in his taste buds. Maybe that suddenly foods he used to like wont appeal. Despite his worries, he finds food just as pleasant as he would have a few days earlier. Kihyun seems amused by the relieved sigh Changkyun gives when realizes as much.

“Food still tastes the same, right?”

“Yeah,” Changkyun says, nodding. Kihyun nods in turn, leaning back in the seat he’s taken.

“That’s good.”

“Was it possible it wouldn’t be?”

“People are different, sometimes the transition messes with your sense of taste. Since now the only reason to eat food is taste, it’s good to figure out early on if food still appeals.”

“Ah.” Changkyun nods again, glancing down at his food. He supposes that makes him lucky. “Now that you’re back, can I ask more questions?”

“Hoseok mentioned he answered some, do you really want to flood yourself with so much information?”

“Yeah.” Changkyun decides not to bother asking when they spoke. “I have lots of questions, and don’t like not knowing things.”

“Go ahead, then, I guess.”

“Do, higher ranks need more blood?” Changkyun stuffs a spoonful of rice into his mouth, trying to distract himself from thinking too much about blood in the first place. Something he’d been struggling to find a balance of since finding out vampires existed. Kihyun seems surprised for a second, before nodding.

“Yes. I, for instance, need about.. a liter of blood per month? You’ll need about half that.”

“Oh, great, cool.”

“If you drink a little daily, it seems like less of a big deal.”

“I have another question.”

“Of course,” Kihyun says, nodding. He’s taken to resting his chin in his hand, his elbow and other arm on the table.

“This one isn’t necessarily about vampires as a whole. But, when can I leave?” There’s a pause, Kihyun raises an eyebrow at him. “I mean, when will it be safe for me to go home or back to school.”

“I don’t know. That depends on you. At the very least your first trip out of here should be with someone who can hold you back if you can’t handle it. Why?”

“I’m supposed to be in college.”

“Ah.” Kihyun nods. “Where do you go?”

“Kecilasp university.”

“Isn’t that the school that’s owners recently declared bankruptcy?”

“I was trying not to remember that.” Changkyun sighs. “They’ve informed us that education for this year will continue and that the university will close next year. All of our credits and such will be transferred before then if we ask, blah, blah. I’ve already applied to Pastrithen.”

“Pastrithen is a strange name for a school.”

“Yet it has a pretty good record of not going bankrupt.”

“I know.” Kihyun laughs. “I attend there.”

“Oh.”

“You had more questions?”

“Yeah.” Changkyun nods, pause, then frowns. “You know I had a lot, but I can’t seem to think of them now.”

“That’s okay. You’ll have plenty of time to come up with more questions while you’re recovering.”

“Am I still?”

“Not from being stabbed, no. The transformation is more than just fangs and blood cravings, though, your body is still adjusting.” Kihyun glances across the room, at the box of Changkyun’s things. “I see you found your stuff.”

“Yeah.”

“You had a phone; did you call anyone?’

“My friend. He’d texted me saying he was going to call the police about me missing, and I didn’t want that, so.” Changkyun shrugs.

“You should know something,” Kihyun says, turning back to meet Changkyun’s eyes. “If you stay friends with the people you knew when you were human, they might notice you being different.”

“I… guess that’s not too surprising.”

“So,” Kihyun continues, “if you want to tell them the truth, if you think they can handle it, you can. All I ask is you not tell them about me or the others. Obviously you have to mention a vampire in general, but nothing specific, okay?”

“Okay.” Changkyun doesn’t really feel in any place to argue. Besides that, he also isn’t one to spill others’ secrets. “I’m not sure I’ll tell them at all, but I’ll remember that if I do.”

“One more thing.” Kihyun holds up his pointer finger, then points at Changkyun. “Jooheon want’s to meet you, since he heard there was another secondary in our bloodline. In fact, everyone probably will, but he specifically said he would show up tomorrow.”

“Oh!” Changkyun sits up in his seat, suddenly. “I remembered one of my questions!”

“Shoot.”

“Are you the one who turned Minhyuk and Jooheon?”

“No.” Kihyun shakes his head. “They were turned by the same person who turned me.”

“Okay, noted.”

“You should probably get some rest. You’ve had a long day, right? Lot’s to take in. Not to mention you _are_ still adjusting.” Kihyun stands. “I still have something to do today, so I’ll be out for a bit, but I trust you can handle yourself here. You’re an adult.”

“Right.”

“Bathroom is over there, if you want to bathe. Since three days ago you were stabbed and haven’t since. You know where to sleep.” Kihyun makes his way to the door. “Don’t break shit.”

“Okay!” Changkyun waves as Kihyun leaves, before realizing he’s acting like they aren’t practically strangers. Changkyun makes his way over to the bathroom and attempts to figure out how the shower works. “Why are no homes the same?”

Changkyun sighs once he has figured it out and is under the water. The whole day starts to catch up with him- or the whole week, really- and he can’t help but feel overwhelmed. From vampires being real, to being one himself, to all the terms and people he had to remember. It was a lot. Not to mention he was missing classes and his friends were worried about him.

Suddenly the suggestion of rest seems all the more appealing. Somehow Changkyun doesn’t think things will get any less stressful anytime soon.


	2. Noticing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are differences Changkyun should have expected, that he didn't. Then there are the things he learns from Hoseok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me from july of last year to write chapter one.
> 
> i did this all today.
> 
> help.

On day two of what Changkyun has taken to call the “imprisonment days” he meets Jooheon. Jooheon seems rather unsure about Changkyun until they find common ground in music tastes. Changkyun finds himself having a pretty easy time talking to Jooheon, and is sure that a real friendship could form there given more time.

On day three, Changkyun meets Hyungwon. It’s not a planned meeting, unlike with Jooheon. The other shows up while Kihyun is gone and Changkyun is eating lunch. He takes one look at Changkyun, asks if Kihyun is there, and upon finding out he’s not starts going through the kitchen in search of food. Changkyun thinks it’s ironic that one of the vampires capable of eating human food also happens to be the one that is the most resembling a human shaped pool noodle.

On day four, Changkyun sees Hoseok again. He shows up with blood packs, a contrast to their first meeting, that he claims are from Hyunwoo. According to him Hyunwoo usually replaces the blood packs any of his bloodline take from Kihyun. It’s only then, since Changkyun had met Hyungwon and Hoseok, that he asks if Hoseok and Hyungwon are secondaries.

“Actually, I’m a pure-blood. Hyungwon is, though.”

“Your parents are vampires?”

“I’m mother was turned, my father was the source blood before Hyunwoo.” Changkyun can’t bring himself to ask about the use of past-tense when he sees the frown on Hoseok’s face.

“Pure-blood then, that’s cool.”

Day five, Kihyun wakes Changkyun up. For the other days, Kihyun had left food for him, but had allowed Changkyun to wake up on his own schedule. However, this day he wakes Changkyun up and offers him breakfast, which has Changkyun surprised and slightly suspicious.

“Today, you’re coming shopping with me.”

“What?” Changkyun looks up form his food, raising an eyebrow.

“This will be how we test if you’re ready to be around humans. I’ll be there, just in case. We also need food, since you’re still eating human food as if you need it.”

“Should I stop?”

“No. I’ve missed having an excuse to cook.”

“So if I am safe around humans, aren’t you going to kick me out anyway?”

“Did it seem like I would?” Kihyun frowns at him, and Changkyun feels a little guilty, though he’s not entirely sure why. “You can stay if you want, it’s not like you’re taking up a ton of space. If you want to go home you can do that, too. If you choose to stay, we should move your stuff in, though.”

“Okay.” Changkyun isn’t really sure what he wants to do. Though Kihyun’s apartment is much larger than his own home, he doesn’t know if it would be convenient for his travel to school or in general. Though he’d already grown used to living here. “Wait I just realized something.”

“What’s that?”

“You have a bunk bed, but you were living by yourself?”

“Minhyuk lived here until two months ago.” Kihyun shrugs.

“Why’d he move out?”

“To live with Hyunwoo.” Kihyun shrugs.

“Wait if he lives with Hyunwoo why does he come here to get blood packs?”

“Because he’s a jerk.” Kihyun pauses, but Changkyun doesn’t have anything to say to that. “He thinks I’ll make him leave if he shows up without reason, so he uses that as an excuse when he wants to visit. He doesn’t actually need to.”

“Will you make him leave?”

“Not usually.”

“Usually.” Changkyun laughs. “Okay.”

“Anyway, tell me when you’re ready to leave.” Kihyun stands.

“What?”

“The store.”

“Oh, right.”

 

There are so many smells. Changkyun hadn’t realized, while in the apartment, but his sense of smell was way more sensitive than it had ever been before. Humans, it seemed, had overwhelmingly strong scents. There’s an underlying smell of blood around him, but there’s also specific scents he can pick up on from other people. Cookies from the little girl, cigarettes from the old man. Chocolate from the passing man, lavender from the passing teenager. Flowers, food, everything is so much and Changkyun finds himself frozen in place outside of the apartment building.

Kihyun grabs his wrist, and pulls him forward. “Choose something and focus on that, it’ll help the rest be easier to deal with.”

Changkyun follows, silent, as Kihyun pulls him along, presumably, towards the store. He can’t seems to focus on one thing, everyone is moving, the scents are changing as he moves and the humans around him do. There isn’t a consistent scent to latch onto, except blood which he’s trying to ignore.

“Changkyun.” Kihyun’s voice is surprisingly soft, and he slows to walk next to Changkyun. “Calm down.”

Maybe it was because his senses were made to pick out humans, he wasn’t sure. Maybe it was because he’d spent that past five days- more, technically- in Kihyun’s apartment. Whatever the reason, Changkyun realizes he’d ignored the pretty obvious solution. Kihyun is hard to pick out, among everything else, but once he does he finds it surprisingly easy to ignore the changing smells around him and is significantly more calm.

“See, you did it.”

The grocery store is easier to deal with. There are certainly more smells, food at every side of him, but there are less people inside than out n the streets. Kihyun let’s go of Changkyun’s arm, and motions him to grab a cart.

“Follow me, I have a lot to get.” Kihyun pulls a list from his pocket, and starts walking forward. Changkyun stumbles, rushing to catch up, before trailing behind the other.

It hadn’t really occurred to Changkyun, there was a lot of other things to make sense of when he was turned, but Kihyun has money. He buys a lot, enough that Changkyun’s nonexistent wallet weeps, but doesn’t seem at all bothered by the price. It’s once he’s payed for it that Changkyun realizes he’d never asked how or why Kihyun bought things. While Changkyun is busy processing that, Kihyun picks up half of the bagged grocery’s and motions Changkyun to pick up the rest.

The employees seem amazed at the amount both Kihyun and Changkyun pick up. If he’s honest, Changkyun is too. Though he probably _should_ have expected abnormal strength, being a vampire, he hadn’t. It’s awkward to hold all of the bags, but the weight is no problem.

It’s once they’ve returned to the apartment, setting down bags, that Changkyun asks about the money. “How do you have so much money?”

“I’m really old, I’ve accumulated funds.”

“But…”

“It’s a lot of work, but every time I’ve faked my death- since I’m not aging- I’ve made arrangements so I end up with all of my stuff again.”

“So, I assume you all do that?”

“Yep.” Kihyun nods, opening a bag and taking to putting things away. “Now help me with this.”

“Right.”

“By the way, you did fine with humans. So I think you’re fine to return to human life.”

“I don’t know about that.” Changkyun sighs, moving past Kihyun to put a box of cereal away. “I only stayed calm because I could focus on you.”

“The more you deal with humans, the easier it’ll be even without that. If you’re worried about it, still, you can always ask someone to go with you most places. Though, you’re on your own when it comes to college. At least until next year.”

“Speaking of college, how far are we from Kecilasp university?”

“Not very. It’s a few blocks north of here. My university is a few south. You said you applied to Pastrithen for next year right? So you’re equal distance, almost, from both.”

“That’s… closer than where I live.”

“It is?”

“Yeah.” Changkyun pauses. “So the offer to stay here, still stands?”

“Yes.”

 

Changkyun would like to be thankful for his home being a one-room dorm, as it means he has less things to pack up when he prepares to move. He’s less thankful that it gives him nowhere to hide when- while he’s packing boxes and setting them outside his dorm- Taehyuk finds him.

“You’re back.”

“Well…”

“And you’re packing.”

“You see,” Changkyun starts, without really knowing where the sentence is going,“I’m moving.”

“I gathered that much, Changkyun. Why? You’ve been gone a week. Yet now that your back it’s to pack? Are you going back to school any time soon?”

“I’ll go back tomorrow! Speaking of, I should get those notes I asked for.”

“I have them.” Taehyuk sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Jeongwook gave them to me, since you’re right across the hall from me.”

“Oh.” Changkyun nods. “Okay, can I have them?”

“Yeah, hold on.”

“Thank you!” Changkyun calls, when Taehyuk turns around to go into his own dorm. When he’s out of sight, Changkyun sighs. It’s not his goal to avoid his human friend entirely, but he’s still adjusting to the fact he himself isn’t human anymore. Not to mention he’s still not sure how to explain his actions without telling them the truth.

“You okay there?” Changkyun jumps, startled, and looks over to find Hoseok staring at him. He raises an eyebrow, and Hoseok shrugs.

“Kihyun told me you were moving your things, and since he’s currently busy with classes, I figured someone- me- should help you.”

“Oh, thanks.” Changkyun motions to the boxes next to him. “Could you take these downstairs for me? I still have to pack some other things.”

“Sure?” Hoseok picks up a box, and turns to leave just as Taehyuk returns from his dorm. Changkyun resists a sigh of relief- wanting to avoid any interaction between vampires and humans in his life for now- and takes the folder of papers he’s handed.

“Thank you.” Changkyun isn’t sure which he’s talking to- since he’s sure Hoseok can hear him even from down the hall- but figures it works that both can take it as a thanks for them.

“Where are you moving?”

“Uh… well that new friend I mentioned before? I’m moving in with him.” At the raised eyebrow he gets in response, Changkyun forces a nervous smile. “I promise I’m not getting involved with anything weird. We both talked about wanting to move out of here, right?”

“Yes, but I’m making plans to move in with Byunghwa, not someone I just met.”

“That’s fair.”

“Changkyun.”

“I’m being careful, I promise!”

“Sure.” Taehyuk looks to his side. “Is that the new friend?”

“Huh?” Changkyun glances over at Hoseok, who has returned. Hoseok himself, waves in greeting, before reaching for another box. “Oh, no. He’s the new friend’s friend.”

“Are you saying we aren’t friends, Changkyun?” Hoseok manages to almost look hurt, though his tone is joking.

“I just meant you’re not the new friend I’m moving in with. Unless you’re secretly Kihyun in disguise.”

“I’m too tall to be Kihyun.” Hoseok grins, then turns. “Anyway, I’ll take this downstairs.”

“Are you sure you’re not getting involved with any weird people?” Taehyuk’s muttering gets a laugh from Changkyun.

“Maybe?”

 

Changkyun has textbooks- as well as normal books- and Kihyun has a bookshelf with lots of room that’s completely disorganized so it’s impossible to add anything to it. Changkyun takes a look between his box of books and the shelf, before sitting himself on the ground and beginning to pull books off of it starting from the bottom shelf.

“Changkyun what are you doing?” Kihyun asks, when he returns home to the sight. Hoseok, who’s moving boxes into the most relevant room for them to be in, shrugs when Kihyun looks to him for an answer as well.

“I need to put my books somewhere and I can’t put anything here when it’s like this. I expected more organization from you.”

“I can’t be perfect.”

“Speaking of needing space.” Hoseok draws their attention, though Changkyun doesn’t turn away from his task. “I put the boxes with his clothes in your room, but I don’t think there’s actual space to hang them up or drawers to put them in.”

“I’ll buy a wardrobe, then.” Kihyun sighs. “Why are you here?”

“I’m helping. Do you not want me here?” Hoseok mocks hurt, though it doesn’t last long and he grins.

“Not really,” Kihyun says, tone clearly joking. “What could he possibly have that goes in the kitchen?”

“Plates.”

“You have plates?” Kihyun turns his head back to Changkyun, who shrugs without turning around.

“I’m a college student, not homeless. Yes I have plates.”

“Anyway where should I put these?” Hoseok holds up a plate, as if Kihyun could have forgotten the topic in the past few seconds.

“Don’t. I’ll put them away.”

“You don’t trust me?’

“No.”

“Rude.”

 

“I have a question.” Changkyun stands to start pulling books off of the higher shelves. He feels like he’s been saying that a lot. Hoseok, who’s at his side- having started helping him remove things- nods. “When I was told about the ‘levels’ of vampires, I was told “source”, “secondary”, and “thirds” correct?”

“Right.” Hoseok nods, dropping books to the floor. Kihyun shouts at him from the kitchen- where he’s reorganizing things to make room for the new dishes- but it goes ignored. “What about it?”

“Shouldn’t they be tertiary vampires, not thirds. If we’re using secondary instead of “seconds”, right?”

Hoseok’s hand stops where it’s reaching for another book. “Oh my god.”

“Did you never think of it before?’

“No.”

“Terms vary from place to place, these were the ones my- and presumably his- source used when we were turned. You’re right, though, that would make more sense.” Kihyun is the one to answer, and Hoseok moves again, continuing his task.

“My entire life is a lie.” Hoseok frowns.

“Don’t be dramatic.”

“No, let him, it’s entertaining.” Changkyun takes a step back, laughing, when Hoseok kicks at his legs.

“Brat.”

 

When they actually get to putting books back, Changkyun takes a look at the pile of books at their feet- and in the box next to him- and realizes just how much there is. “Do you need so many books?”

“Yes!” Kihyun huffs, making his way over. “They’re all very important.”

“You own _Twilight_.”

“Ironically!” Kihyun picks said book up, clutching it. “It’s funny! I’m a vampire, man, let me have this.”

“I think you just like it.” Hoseok flinches when Kihyun hits him with the book, despite it not being hard covered and Kihyun not putting much force behind it. “You’re so mean.”

“Most of the stuff in that is inaccurate, right?” Changkyun hums, to himself. “You know, I just realized, is there anything in popular vampire media that’s real?”

“You say that like it’s all the same.” Kihyun picks up another book, and puts both books in his hands on the top shelf. “Depends on the specific media. Some things are not at all true, some are a little, some completely.”

“Yeah, like bites turn: untrue.” Hoseok holds up a finger in tandem with his statement. “We drink blood from necks: partially true.”

“Partially?”

“We’re more likely to go for wrists, they’re easier to get to if someone is struggling.” Kihyun shrugs. “Though I’d rather not bite some unwitting human, anyway.”

“I see.” Changkyun nods. “Hence the blood packs, right?”

“Exactly.” Kihyun nods. “So what’s the ‘completely true’ one Hoseok? There are quite a few.”

“The best one, obviously.” Hoseok grins. “Vampires- and the people they bite- do, in fact, get turned on by the bites.”

“Get the fuck out of my house.” Kihyun kicks him.

“It’s true!” Hoseok holds his hands up in defense. Changkyun laughs, burying his face in his hands.

“What the fuck,” Changkyun mutters.

“Now, now, child. It’s just life.”

“You’re dead to me.” Kihyun sighs. “Don’t listen to him.”

“Why though?” Changkyun takes a deep breath. “That’s like a human wanting to fuck a sandwich. Or soup. No one wants to fucks soup, guys.”

“I changed my mind, you can’t live here. Get out.”

“Kihyun, please, I’m just trying to learn.”

“I mean, vampires get a rush of endorphines and oxytocins upon drinking blood, anyway. Fresh blood, as in directly from a living human, does even more of that.” Hoseok stops when both Kihyun and Changkyun look at him, shocked. “What?”

“I’m just surprised you knew that.” Kihyun shrugs. “And that I can’t dispute it.”

“I’m surprised those chemicals still apply and cause the same reactions in vampires as humans.” Changkyun places another book on the shelf. “Interesting.”

“Yep.” Hoseok nods. “If you want an example I could bite you.”

“Leave.” Kihyun kicks him again.

“What? You do it- ow.” Hoseok grabs his head, frowning.

“I do not!”

“If you two keep this up, this bookshelf will never be organized.” Changkyun draws their attention, motioning to said bookshelf. Kihyun sighs, leaning down to pick up books and put them on the shelf. Hoseok shrugs, before doing the same. “So, wait, vampires can bite each other?”

“We aren’t having this discussion now.”

“So… later?”

“Kihyun I can’t believe this.” Hoseok gasps. “Do you want to have this discussion without me?’

“No! Never. This is never a discussion that needs to happen. No biting people. That’s a rule.”

“Since when?”

“Just now.”

“Darn, there goes my weekend.”

“You guys are weird,” Changkyun says.

“No, Hoseok is weird.”

“You’re just as weird, don’t lie to the boy.”

“Get out of my house.”

 

Kihyun is carrying a wardrobe. That’s probably the most startling thing Changkyun realizes, when he returns from his first day back in classes. It’s larger than Kihyun, too. Though he’s not got it lifted above his head, or anything, the good two inches it is from the ground as he moves it closer to the wall is genuinely impressive. Changkyun really did need to get used to the strength vampires have.

“What are you doing?”

“Well,” Kihyun sighs, setting it down, “there’s no room in the bedroom for this, is there?”

“I guess not.”

“I cleared out one of the dressers, in there, for you. The rest of your things can go in this.”

“Okay.” Changkyun nods.

“Is something wrong?”

“I just keep forgetting about your vampire strength.”

“You also have ‘vampire strength’ you know?”

“Oh yeah.” Changkyun hum is realization. “I guess I do. Where did that come from anyway?”

“I stole it.”

“You’re joking.”

“Sort of? Jooheon wasn’t using it.”

“You stole from Jooheon?”

“Revenge.” Kihyun grins in a way that has Changkyun slightly unsettled.

“I see.”

“Anyway, you can organize your things how you want. I’ll leave that to you.”

 

It doesn’t take long to realize Minhyuk visits fairly often. Nor does it take very long for Changkyun to realize Minhyuk is good at pointing out things that Changkyun doesn’t want pointed out. Something he discovers when, upon Kihyun leaving the two together- him needing to do shopping and not wanting to leave Minhyuk alone in his apartment- Minhyuk speaks.

“So, Changkyun, how about cheek bones?”

“What… about them?”

“They’re cool, right?”

“Minhyuk, I don’t know what you want me to say here? Yes, sure, they’re great.” Changkyun shrugs.

“Well, before Kihyun left just now, you were staring at his face quiet a bit, so I figured you must like them.”

“Get out.”

“Am I wrong?”

“Yes!” Changkyun glares. “I wasn’t staring at anyone.”

“Denial.”

“I met him like a week ago.”

“That doesn’t mean anything when it comes to aesthetics, my man.”

Changkyun decides at that very moment he doesn’t like Minhyuk.

 

Minhyuk and Jooheon, as it turns out, don’t have any sort of schedule to their visits. Thus Kihyun usually leaving the door to his apartment unlocked. This, however, is not something Changkyun is used to, especially not since Kihyun gave him a key. So he locks the door when he leaves to meet up with one of his human friends. He returns form the short visit- in which he had to yet again come up with excuses for his recent actions- to find Minhyuk and Jooheon standing outside of the apartment door, pouting.

“Changkyun! Let us into the apartment.” Minhyuk throws an arm over Changkyun’s shoulders when he approaches the door.

“I was going to anyway, but now I sort of want to just stand here.”

“Mean.” Minhyuk frowns. Changkyun, despite his words, reaches over to unlock the door, leading Minhyuk to run into the apartment. Jooheon shrugs when Changkyun turns to him with confusion over his face.

 

“Jooheon, can I ask you something?” Changkyun asks, sitting on the couch. Jooheon sits on the other side of it, legs resting on the coffee table in front of him. Minhyuk, on the other hand, sits on a chair to the right of it, in Changkyun’s line of sight.

“Sure, shoot.”

“You sired someone, right?”

“Yep.”

“Is that the only other person in our bloodline? He was the only one mentioned, but since I didn’t even get a name from anyone I figured that was where that ended?”

“Gunhee.”

“Huh?”

“His name. The guy I sired is Gunhee. Also: no. There are others. It’s just that me, Minhyuk, and Kihyun are the only ones in the country, which is probably why they weren’t mentioned.”

“So Gunhee isn’t in the country?”

“Unfortunately.” Jooheon frowns. “He’s currently faking his death here, and is living in America.”

“Why’d you turn him?” Changkyun sits up and leans forward so he can show interest. Jooheon laughs at him.

“Because they’re gay.” Minhyuk is the one to answer, shrugging.

“Dude.” Jooheon snaps his attention to Minhyuk.

“What?”

“At least let me say it.” Jooheon shakes his head.

“Hey,” Changkyuns starts, “same.”

Jooheon sputters, Minhyuk grins. “Cool. We can all be gay together. Not with each other, though.”

“Why are you like this?”

“You say that like there’s something wrong with me, Jooheon.”

“There is.”

“How dare you insult me like this? I could put a curse on your entire family.” Minhyuk waves his hands in a way that is probably supposed to be ‘magical’ but Changkyun isn’t sure. He also isn’t sure what Minhyuk is trying to say.

“Saying shit like that is why someone tried to kill you, Minhyuk.” Jooheon sighs.

“That was, like, a hundred years ago. Of course someone tried to kill me, people are shitty even now.”

“You’re… surprisingly cool with bringing up your potential murder,” Changkyun notes.

“Yeah, well, it was a long time ago? Besides: which of us survived? Not that asshole.”

“Yep, Minhyuk survived and became even gayer.” Jooheon grins.

“Yeah, okay, sure. Even though that had nothing to do with my almost-death.”

“What was the reason?” Changkyun asks, eyebrow raised.

“I’m not a good thief and he was rich and had bodyguards.”

“Oh.”

“Anyway, we got off track,” Jooheon says, and smiles. “I turned Gunhee because he’s my best freaking friend and he was aging. I couldn’t let him get old and die on me, now could I?’

“Technically you could.” Minhyuk shrugs when Jooheon glares.

“So if Hyunwoo was aging, you’d just let him grow old?”

“God no.”

“Exactly, you jerk!”

“I just like making fun of you.” Minhyuk reaches over to ruffle Jooheon’s hair. Jooheon, for his part, pouts. Changkyun can’t help but laugh at them.

“I also asked about other people.” Changkyun’s reminder has them turning back to him.

“Jooheon and Gunhee are really too good for their own good. There are so many thirds and fourths in our bloodline, I swear.” Minhyuk grins. “We love all of them. Though I haven’t seen most of them I a while.”

“I would ask who they all are, but I doubt I’d remember if it ever came down to me needing to.” Changkyun breaths out a sigh. “Good to know they exist, though.”

“I think you’d like some of them,” Jooheon says, nodding to himself. “But some of them are pretty young and trying to break ties with their human families so said families wont realize they’re vampires.”

“Speaking of,” Minhyuk starts, “do you have family, Changkyun?”

“Yeah. My parents are in America, though, so they aren’t going to notice my new vampire status any time soon. I’m more worried about my human friends.”

“You’re keeping your human friends?” Jooheon gives him a look that makes Changkyun think he shouldn’t be.

“Yes.” There’s a pause, where they both stare at him. “At least as long as I can.”

“Don’t look so down. You could always turn them.”

“I don’t think they’d be super happy with that idea, if I’m honest.”

“Hey, you’ll always have us, at least!” Minhyuk grins. “And Hyunwoo’s bloodline.”

“I haven’t even met Hyunwoo himself.”

“Oh, that’s right. You should come home with me so you can!”

“Maybe some other time.” Changkyun laughs, nodding.

“You’ve met Hyungwon and Hoseok, though, right?” Jooheon asks. Changkyun nods in response. “They and the rest of their bloodline- which are in most the same situations as ours- are good people. I’m sure they’ll be your friends.”

“Guys, you sound like parents. ‘ _Don’t worry sweety, I’m sure you’ll make friends._ ’ Something like that.”

“Don’t worry sweety,” Minhyuk begins, closing his eyes and nodding like he’s giving out great wisdom, “I’m sure you’ll make friends.”

“Thanks, man.”

“Don’t talk to your mother like that.” Jooheon gasps.

“You’re not my real dad!”

“Changkyun!”

“What did I just come home to?” Kihyun’s voice has them looking up, or turning around in Changkyun’s case.

“I’ve adopted Changkyun.” Minhyuk sighs. “Such a troubled kid, really. Me and Jooheon are doing out best to be like real parents to him, but he wont accept us.”

“You’re not mature enough to raise a child.”

“Rude.”

 

Changkyun was doing a pretty good job of avoiding thinking about it, so when Kihyun stands in the bedroom doorway holding a blood pack and glaring, Changkyun freezes.

“You haven’t been drinking blood.” It’s a fairly simple statement, but Changkyun feels the weight behind it.

“I… guess not.”

“Changkyun.” Kihyun sighs, makes his way across the room, and sits next to Changkyun on the latter’s bed. “What’s up?”

“I just…” Changkyun sighs, running a hand through his hair. “It was easy on day one, because nothing had really set in yet and I was in pain and it helped. Now I’ve had so much time to think about it that it’s finally fully hit me that I’m a vampire and drinking blood and I’m maybe freaking out a little?”

“Hey. Listen to me?”

“Okay.”

“Nobody got hurt for this. Nobody died for this. You drinking blood is not in any way hurting anyone. You aren’t going out and hunting unsuspecting humans and biting them for it. There are vampires that do that- which is morally wrong for many reasons- but that isn’t how this was gained and nobody is being hurt by it. You need to drink blood to _survive_ now, that’s just a fact.”

“Logically I now you’re right. It just getting that into my head that’s the problem.”

“Alternatively you could go bite someone.”

“Nope. Not gonna happen.”

“Or drink another vampires blood instead.”

“You can do that?” Changkyun looks up, surprised. Maybe he shouldn’t be, because biting other vampires was mentioned before, but actually drinking their blood is a thought that hadn’t occurred to him.

“Technically. It’s not good for you. Like a human surviving entirely on candy and fast food. Sure they’re alive but probably don’t feel great or healthy.” Kihyun pauses. “Actually that’s a pretty good description of vampire blood to vampires.”

“How’s that?”

“Tastes good, is technically food- or blood in this case- but is terrible for you.”

“So… you know how vampire blood tastes.”

“Of course I do I had to drink it to become one.” Kihyun levels him with a glare.

“I’m just saying. I’ve tasted blood before as a human but that’s totally different to how it is as a vampire. So a vampires’ blood to a vampire is probably different than to a human. So you must have had it as a vampire to know it’s good.”

“I’m going to murder Hoseok for putting ideas in your head.”

“Hey I never accused you of _biting_ anyone.” Changkyun grins. “I guess now I have to assume you did, though.”

“Damn it.”

“So you have.”

“Listen to me.”

“Sure.”

“Shut up.” Kihyun shoves a blood pack at his chest, forcing Changkyun to grab it. “Drink blood so you don’t die and pretend we didn’t have the later part of this conversation.”

“But I have questions!”

“I swear to god-”

“Does blood from a vampire taste different based on their strength or position in a bloodline?”

“Oh.” Kihyun stops glaring, surprised. “That’s actually a reasonable question. Yes. Higher ranks- allegedly- taste better. Pure-bloods’ blood is so supposed to be especially good.”

“Huh so-” Changkyun stops himself, not actually wanting to go forward with the sentence- “that’s interesting.”

“You were going to make a comment about a vampire you’ve met, weren’t you?”

“No.”

“Hoseok is a pure blood.” Kihyun hums. “I bet you thought of that.”

“Shut up.”

“Sorry I couldn’t hear you over all the times you kept saying things when I had a similar reaction.” Kihyun grins in a way that Changkyun is very unhappy about. “Or all the secondaries you know?”

“Stop.”

“Oh, you know a source blood too.”

“If I drink this,” Changkyun lifts the blood pack in his hand, “will you stop?”

“Yes.” Changkyun shoves the blood pack into his mouth, biting down on it, and stares Kihyun in the eyes. “See that wasn’t so hard.”

 

Changkyun really wishes he wasn’t thinking about that, now. He curses Kihyun- and Hoseok too, for that matter- and glares at the food in front of him. Hyungwon, who sits across from him, is staring in silent question.

“I hate Kihyun and Hoseok.”

“Same.” Hyungwon laughs. “Why?”

“Because I can’t stop thinking about vampire blood! I didn’t want to think about regular blood, those assholes. And biting. What the fuck? I don’t deserve this.”

“Oh?”

“Don’t ‘oh’ me, asshole.”

“Rude. I’m older than you, show some respect.”

“Sorry, grandpa.”

“I’ll take it.” Hyungwon shrugs, picking up a piece of chicken. “Listen. Just don’t think about it so much.”

“I can’t stop.”

“Get them back by asking if you can bite them.” Changkyun sputters in response. “They’ll die inside, it’ll be great. Please film their reactions.”

“I’m not going to do it in the first place!”

“Shame.”

“Why don’t you?”

“Because I know Hoseok well enough to know he’ll be like ‘ _sure, why not?_ ’ if I ask. Since he knows I wont do it.”

“And kihyun?”

“He’ll hit me.”

“You think they wont do the same to me?”

“Nah.” Hyungwon points at Changkyun. “You’re a freshly turned vampire who’s still getting used to things. They’ll think you just want to know what it’s like so you can have peace of mind. Or they’ll think you like them. One or the other.”

“It’s the latter option that bothers me.”

“Whatever you say, kid.”

“Also if I filmed their reaction it would be for blackmail not to give to you.”

“Aw, come on.”

“No.”

“Well then what’s the point?” Hyungwon sighs. “You’ve ruined it.”

“For you maybe. I’d still get amusement out of it. Well, hypothetically I would, since I wont actually be doing it.”

“Fine, whatever.”

 

Changkyun decides he also hates Hyungwon because now he sort of wants to ask if he can bite them. Cursing under his breath Changkyun rolls over in his bed and tries to ignore the thoughts. He has classes to worry about and sleep to get.

He doesn’t get any sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: "how to i subtly make it clear that these characters are really gay?"
> 
> me: *makes minhyuk literally say it*
> 
> yep, that's subtle all right.
> 
> Also why is wonho like this? I know I wrote him like this but like, i'm going to pretend im not to blame.
> 
> anyway stay tuned for more gay vampires. (also if you feel like commenting I get my motivation 50% from attention)
> 
> this is what i've become


	3. Biting & Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun is a mess of a person. Hoseok is amused, Kihyun is worried, and Changkyun is suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has or will comment, i'm crying (in a good way) and it motivated me to write this chapter despite the fact that i'm easily embarrassed when writing and this chapter is full of embarrassing things.

Changkyun would really like to pretend like he’s not a mess of a former-human. That is becoming increasingly difficult. Especially since he decided ‘ _yes Hyungwon had good ideas_ ’ and has been trying to work up the nerve to ask to bite someone. Changkyun decided against Kihyun because he can’t hide from his embarrassment when he lives with the guy. Unfortunately, Hoseok isn’t really a much better option, especially when considering his only time to ask is in Kihyun’s- his too, he reminds himself- apartment and he can’t very well run away when it inevitably goes bad.

It’s an amalgamation of all his thoughts and fears that makes him decide against filming the incident for Hyungwon’s amusement. That and the fact Hyungwon is awful and his suggestion is the reason Changkyun is currently screaming internally.

 It’s also the reason he doesn’t manage to get the sentence ‘ _can I bite you, fellow vampire_ ’ out of his mouth properly.

“Can bite vampire you me?” Is a pretty good second, if you forget it has zero grammatical correctness. Hoseok stares, blinks, stares more, frowns. Changkyun sort of wishes he was being stabbed again, that would be great in comparison to his current state.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Nothing!” Changkyun turns, determined to lock himself in his room and die of embarrassment on his own. Instead he walks face-first into the door. “Fuck.”

“Changkyun…”

Changkyun drops to the floor. “Let me sit here and suffer.”

“You know, there are really only two ways for me to take your question. It would probably be easier for you to tell me which it was so I can answer.”

“Does it matter?”

“Well yes, since one get’s a ‘yes’ and the other a ‘no.’”

“That’s- wait, what?” Changkyun turns and looks up at Hoseok.

“So?”

“It-” Changkyun avoids his gaze- “was supposed to be ‘ _can I bite you?_ ’ before I turned into a living disaster.”

“See, now was that so hard?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Hoseok laughs, dropping down next to Changkyun on the ground. “Yes.”

“What?”

“You can bite me.”

“What?” Changkyun stares, blinks, struggles to form words or make sense of the agreement he just got.

“You asked, why do you look so surprised?”

“I didn’t expect a yes.” Changkyun pauses. “Wait, why is the other way a no?”

“The other option was that you wanted me to bite you.” Changkyun nods at that. “Well, I would have said no.”

“Oh?”

“There’s a bit difference between you- who’s been a vampire for barely two weeks- asking to bite someone in comparison to me- who’s been one my whole life- biting you.”

“I… don’t see how?”

“I know what I’m getting into. Being bitten isn’t all that bad, but it’s sort of something you shouldn’t be on the receiving end of if you’re so freshly turned that you, yourself, haven’t bitten anyone.”

“I’m… not sure why that makes sense, but I feel like it does?”

“It does, trust me.” Hoseok grins. “Also I’m pretty sure Kihyun will murder me if I bite you.”

“That’s fair.”

“So?”

“So?” Changkyun tilts his head. Hoseok holds out his arm in response.

“Go ahead.”

“You’re serious?”

“Did I not seem it?”

“I mean…” Changkyun trails off, staring at Hoseok’s wrist. “That’s really okay?”

“Yes.” Hoseok laughs. “It’s fine.”

Changkyun slowly grabs Hoseok’s arm, pulling his wrist closer to Changkyun’s face. He isn’t really sure what he’s doing, so he frowns and hesitates. Hoseok remains silent, waiting. Changkyun takes a deep breath, mentally prepares himself for the taste of blood, and bites down. Hoseok, to his credit, barely flinches. Changkyun pulls back enough to remove his teeth- fangs- thus letting the blood flow into his mouth.

Changkyun finds the candy comparison pretty apt. Human blood isn’t something Changkyun would describe as sweet, being a flavour hinted with iron. The blood that fills his mouth, however, is very sweet. Like fruit, rather than candy, but he can still see where the comparison came from. What is less pleasant is the realization that he hadn’t been paying attention to his actions while focusing on the taste, and had drank quite a bit of blood.

Pulling back, and covering the bite marks with his hand- instinctively trying to halt the bleeding- Changkyun takes a deep breath. He feels warm. There’s a vague warmth through his entire body and his face is almost certainly flushed. Which is something he wasn’t sure could happen to vampires. Changkyun’s breaths come out shakier than he thought they would, and he stares at his hands over Hoseok’s arm, rather than looking at Hoseok himself.

“You okay, Changkyun?”

“Yes!” His response comes maybe too quickly, because Hoseok laughs at him.

“You can let go of my arm, I heal pretty quickly.” True to that, the bite marks have closed when Changkyun releases his arm. “Way different than human blood, right?”

“Yeah.” Changkyun nods. Finally steadying his breathing, he turns to Hoseok. There’s a smile on Hoseok’s face that looks understanding. “You’re… paler than usual.”

“Now that’s saying something.” Hoseok smiles and shakes his head. “I’m fine. I should probably get myself a blood pack, though.”

“Right, I didn’t consider that.”

“Well, you did take quite a bit of blood.”

“I did?”

“Mhm,” Hoseok hums, nodding. “Didn’t even realize, huh?”

“No.” Changkyun frowns. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

 

Kihyun takes one glance between Changkyun and Hoseok, who have relocated from the floor to the couch, and frowns. “What did you do?”

“What makes you think we did something?’ Hoseok frowns.

“I can smell _your_ blood, for starters.” Kihyun drops down between them, resting his arms on the back of the couch behind him. “You also still have bite marks on your wrist, asshole.”

“Oh, right, of course.”

“Is this a bad thing?” Changkyun asks, hesitantly, unsure how Kihyun will respond.

“No? Depends. Why, how much, and if he bit you in return.”

“I wanted to know what it was like, I don’t know, no.”

“How much?” Kihyun turns to Hoseok for that answer.

“Not enough to be dangerous, if that’s what your worried about. It wasn’t much.”

“Okay. Then no, it’s not a bad thing.” Kihyun drops his arms from the back of the couch, throwing one over Changkyun’s shoulders. “Though I do wonder what brought this on?”

“When no one can stop talking about biting each other and what vampire blood tastes like? I was bound to get curious.” Changkyun shrugs. “Also Hyungwon suggested it.”

“What a jerk.”

“Thanks, Hyungwon.” Hoseok mutters, to himself, mostly.

“Why are you thanking him?”

“Have you considered this; I’m the first post-becoming-a-vampire person he’s bitten and/or drank the blood of.”

“Is that… special?” Changkyun raises an eyebrow.

“No, he’s just weird.” Kihyun shakes his head.

“I think it is,” Hoseok huffs, “I’m offended you don’t, Kihyun.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I was the first person you bit, too?”

“You were?” Kihyun hums in thought and Changkyun can only look between them in surprise. “I guess so.”

“He doesn’t even remember.” Hoseok clutches his chest, pretending to be hurt. “It’s like you don’t love me at all.”

“I don’t.”

“You’re breaking my heart.”

“Good.”

“Changkyun, look at this. See how cruel he is.”

“It’s horrible,” Changkyun says, monotone. “Truly.”

“Anyway,” Kihyun starts, ignoring Hoseok’s continued fake pain, “who wants dinner?”

“Me!” Hoseok raises his hand, breaking from his mock-heartbreak.

“You don’t live here.”

“Kihyun, please.”

“Quit whining.” Kihyun stands. “Changkyun?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, I’ll get started on that then.”

“Does this mean I can stay?” Hoseok asks, as Kihyun makes his way the the kitchen.

“Yes, you nerd.”

 

Changkyun thinks the best time to have any conversation is when you can’t see the other persons face. _Truly_ , he thinks, _he’s a genius_. Changkyun rolls over in his bed, staring at the bed frame above him, before speaking.

“Why would it have been bad if Hoseok bit me?” Changkyun’s question comes out mumbled, unsure if he actually wants to be heard, but he can hear shifting about him.

“Because you hadn’t bit anyone.”

“Yes, but why does that matter?”

“You know how you felt when you bit Hoseok, right?”

Changkyun nods, before remembering Kihyun can’t see him. “Yes.”

“Now you know what someone else would get out of biting you. Before, it would be taking advantage of you, since you wouldn’t really know what he’s getting out of it.”

“I see.” Changkyun can’t really argue with that. “So now that I have, it’s okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Hypothetically,” Changkyun bites his lip, debating if this is something he actually wants to ask, “would you bite me if I asked?”

There’s more shifting. Changkyn assumes it’s a shrug, based on the statement that follows. “I guess.”

“Oh?”

“Though only after preparing blood for you in advance. Oh, and getting something to clean up the blood.”

“Does it need that much preparation?’

“Well I want to make sure you’re not going to get sick or something because of it.”

“Can vampires get sick?”

“Not in the human way, but yes.”

“So, less hypothetically, would you bite me now, if I asked?”

“No.”

“No?”

“Firstly, it’s past midnight and I want to sleep. Secondly, you should have at least a day to consider if you ever actually want to be bitten. Thirdly, that would mean preparing everything you’ll need after being bitten right now, and I’m not up for that.”

“So… if I asked tomorrow…”

“Sure.” Kihyun shifts again. “If that’s what you want. It is something worth experiencing, for a vampire, at least.”

“Okay.” Changkyun rolls over, onto his side.

 

Kihyun’s ability to pour blood packs into a cup via holes he made with his teeth and somehow not make a mess is impressive. Changkyun is actually pretty amazed when Kihyun does so with two in a row. He expected at least a little mess when Kihyun had started pouring the first one into the cup. Changkyun is busy being impressed when Kihyun comes over to the couch and sets the- very large- cup of blood on the coffee table. Next to it sits gauze, which Changkyun isn’t totally sure why they’d need.

“Okay.” Kihyun grabs Changkyun’s left wrist with one hand, and the other comes up to rest on his neck. “First question: you sure you want to be bitten?”

“Yes.” Changkyun nods. “You said yourself it’s something a vampire should experience, right? Besides, I’ll just continue to wonder forever if I don’t. I trust one bite wont kill me.”

“Okay.” Kihyun nods. “Second: where do you want me to bite you?”

“Where?”

“Your wrist or neck. You’ve heard that before, right? The neck is commonly considered the more… intimate place to bite, but I honestly don’t care either way, so it’s up to you.”

Changkyun pauses, thinking about it. Kihyun’s statement makes him sort of feel like he shouldn’t choose his neck, but when he thinks about his wrist an irrational fear- about how much flesh there is to bite into on his wrist versus the size of Kihyun’s fangs- sets in. Once it’s there, he can’t shake it, so he sighs and decides his irrational brain has won and the choice instead of his logical part. “Neck.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Kihyun lets go of Changkyun’s wrist, nodding. He moves that hand up to Changkyun’s head, gently pulling it to the left to make his job easier. “Just once more, you’re sure about this?”

“The more you ask the more I think you just don’t want to do this. Or that it’s something really bad.”

“It’s not, I just want to be sure you’re not going to immediately regret this.”

“I’m sure, Kihyun.”

“Okay. Then give me your hands.” Changkyun does so, and Kihyun lifts them to Kihyun’s shoulders, before pausing- seeming to change his mind- and moving then down to his arms. “Hold onto me- or my shirt at least- as tightly as you can.”

“Why?” Despite asking, Changkyun does as he’s told.

“So I’ll know very quickly if you’ve lost too much blood or if you’re uncomfortable. I like to believe I’ll be able to tell how much blood is too much on my own, but this is safer. If you at all want me to stop, let go of me and I’ll know easier than if you were to say anything. Hearing tends to be the first thing we block out when drinking blood.”

“Okay.”

“Now.” Kihyun shifts. “I’m going to bite you.”

“Okay.” Changkyun nods. Then he feels pressure on his neck. It hurts a lot less than he expects, more of a pinch than the pain he expects from being bitten into. He almost wishes Kihyun had bit him harder, which is a thought he decides to lock away and _tell no one ever_. It hurts more when Kihyun removes his fangs than the initial bite does.

It’s warm. Warmer even than when he bit Hoseok. He’s warm and he’s fairly certain his face is flushed. His lungs burn, like he’s trying to reach for air- despite recently learning vampires don’t actually need to breath- and he thinks all of that should bother him way more than it does. Changkyun would like to say that being sickeningly warm and out of breath would be a completely unpleasant situation, thinks it _should_ be. However Changkyun feels okay with the situation. Good, even. Which in and of itself bothers him a bit.

Changkyun releases his grip on Kihyun, upon this realization, and Kihyun pulls back immediately. Then there’s a hand over his neck again and Kihyun is reaching towards the table next to them. The hand is replaced by gauze, and then Kihyun holds the cup of blood in front of Changkyun.

“Here, drink, your wound needs to close.” Changkyun nods in response, taking the cup and immediately bringing it to his mouth. Kihyun pulls the gauze away from his neck, nods to himself, and stands. Changkyun would question where he’s going when he leaves the room, but he’s a bit preoccupied trying to drink blood while also being out of breath. How was he out of breath if he didn’t need to breathe? Changkyun stashes that away as another question to ask later.

Kihyun returns with a wet rag and grabs Changkyun’s legs, turning him so instead of sitting with his back against the couch’s arm, he’s sitting normally on it. Then Kihyun takes to wiping away the blood on Changkyun’s neck. The cold of the rag is a nice contrast to how overly warm Changkyun feels, and he sighs.

By the time he’s finished the blood in his cup- which doesn’t take long- Kihyun is done cleaning him up.

“Are you okay, Changkyun?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you need more blood?”

“No, I think I’m okay.” Changkyun hands over the cup, when Kihyun motions for it. Then he watches Kihyun move to the kitchen and place in the sink, turning the water on. “Kihyun?’

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

Changkyun thinks he hears a mumbled, “You’re welcome, I guess,” but he isn’t sure.

 

Jooheon stares. Changkyun tilts his head. Jooheon grins. Changkyun frowns. “What?”

“Your neck, dude.”

“Oh.” Changkyun nods, Jooheon throws an arm around his shoulders. “What about it?”

“You’re a real vampire now, huh?”

“Wasn’t I before?”

“I mean- yes, but this is a milestone.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“No, trust me. I’ve been like this longer than you have, I know.” Jooheon laughs. “So who bit you?”

“Oh-”

“Wait no. Let me guess.” Jooheon stares at Changkyun, eyes narrowed, and hums in thought. “Hoseok.”

“Incorrect.”

“Kihyun.” Jooheon grins, proud of himself, when Changkyun nods. “That makes sense.”

“Why did you guess those two?”

“Well it wasn’t Minhyuk. He sees biting as incredibly intimate, more than most of us do, so he’s not biting anyone but Hyunwoo. Obviously it wasn’t me. You haven’t met Hyunwoo yet. Everyone else is out of the country and you haven’t met them, thus Hoseok or Kihyun. Though neither of them would bite you until you’d bitten someone so… you must have done that too?”

“Yeah.”

“Hoseok?”

“Why’d you guess that?”

“I’m right, aren’t I? Hoseok just seems easier to ask than Kihyun would.” Jooheon shrugs. “Even though they’re both pretty okay with it.”

“I’d like to say your logic is flawed, but you _were_ right.”

“Besides, most of us are in biting-exclusive relationships.”

“Most of you are in relationships to start with.”

 

Changkyun has a very sudden realization, and Jooheon laughs when when he announces as much. Which isn’t great, since Jooheon has a mouthful of blood. “Are Hoseok and Kihyun in a relationship?!”

“Not,” Jooheon swallows and clears his throat, “technically. They might as well be, though.”

“Oh my god. I didn’t notice at all.”

“It’s okay, you’ve only known them a couple of weeks.”

“Still.”

“Would it make you feel better if I told you how long it took me to realize Hyunwoo and Minhyuk were a thing?”

“Yes.” Jooheon frowns at that, but nods.

“Two years.”

“Jooheon oh my god.”

“Listen-” Jooheon sighs- “Minhyuk is really affectionate to everyone and Hyunwoo is bothered by- like- nothing. I didn’t think anything was different.”

“I feel much better now.”

“Good, because that’s not my proudest moment.”

Changkyun gives a smile and tucks yet another thought away as something he wont tell anyone. He’s sort of disappointed. And it’s more because they are- possibly- together than it is that he didn’t notice it. Instead of thinking about that, he tries to find a question to change the subject. The best he has is the rely on vampire media for probably-not-accurate things to ask about.

“Hey, Jooheon. Do vampires have any cool powers I don’t know about?”

“What?” Jooheon looks up, startled. “Where did that come from?”

“It just popped into my head and I’m sure I’ll forget if I don’t ask now.”

“Some do, sure?”

“Oh,” Changkyun mumbles, nodding. “Any we know?”

“Kihyun. He can make fire, if he wants to, but he always looks really exhausted after even a little, so I hardly ever see him do it. Hyunwoo is slightly telekentic, but that has the same result as Kihyun making fire.”

“Doesn’t seem like superpowers are worth it.”

“Not really. The only one who has a power he could use is Hoseok, but he hates his power with a passion.”

“He does? Why?”

“It’s a ‘perk’ of being pure-blooded. He can manipulate people’s minds. If he wants someone to do something, he can make them in most cases. He doesn’t want to do that, ever, though so he _mostly_ doesn’t.”

“Mostly?”

“I’ve seen him do it once? It was to stop a human from doing something that would kill them.”

 

Changkyun is fairly sure this qualifies as kidnapping. However Kihyun just waves as Minhyuk slings Changkyun over his shoulder and steals him from the apartment. It’s only once they’re downstairs that Minhyuk sets Changkyun down in favor of taking his hand to pull him along instead.

“Why are you kidnapping me?”

“You need to meet Hyunwoo eventually!”

“Oh, is that where were going?”

“Yep.” Minhyuk grins. Changkyun follows in silence, until they reach another apartment complex and Minhyuk picks up his pace. Once inside what is- presumably- Hyunwoo and Minhyuk’s apartment, Minhyuk let’s go of Changkyun so he can cup his hands in front of his face. “Yo, I’m home! And I brought a guest.”

Hyunwoo is handsome. That’s likely the first thought Changkyun has. It’s immediately followed but ‘ _I want to bite his arms_ ’ which is less a vampire-like thought and more so a response similar to someone wanting to squish cute things. He doesn’t want to draw blood, at the very least. He tucks that thought away, alongside a few others, safely in the ‘ _never say this ever_ ’ section of his brain.

Hyunwoo smiles slightly, and greets Changkyun.

“Hyunwoo, this is Changkyun. He’s my new blood-brother. I met him three weeks ago and I love him.” Minhyuk pats Changkyun on the shoulder and Changkyun is genuinely startled by the statement. He feels embarrassed, yet somehow really happy with it.

“Nice to meet you, Changkyun.” Hyunwoo nods, offering a hand for Changkyun to shake. Changkyun nods as well, shaking said hand.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Now, Changkyun,” Minhyuk starts, “want tea?”

“Tea?”

“It’s one of the few human things both Hyunwoo and I still enjoy the same amount, so we may have gone a little overboard with how much we bought.”

“Sure, tea.” Changkyun nods. Minhyuk grins, leaving the room through a door Changkyun assumes leads to the kitchen. Changkyun can’t help but smile, until he remembers he’s now left alone with Hyunwoo. The silence that follows isn’t exactly awkward, but it’s nowhere near totally comfortable, either.

Changkyun is relieved when Minhyuk returns to fill the space.

 

As it turns out, Hyunwoo is a fairly quiet person. The space of their conversations is filled mostly by Minhyuk, Hyunwoo only adding in the occasional comment that Changkyun isn’t sure if he means to be funny or not, but Minhyuk seems to think is hilarious. To to be fair to Minhyuk, Changkyun finds them funny, too. As well as easy to add onto with his own jokes. Minhyuk is probably lucky vampires don’t actually need to breathe, because Changkyun can’t imagine he’s getting much air as is.

Minhyuk only manages to calm down when Kihyun arrives to take Changkyun home. Changkyun, himself, feels a bit like a child being picked up from a party. Despite the party being made up of only one very quiet person, and Minhyuk.

“Hey, Kihyun.” Hyunwoo raises a hand in greeting.

“Hey.” Kihyun offers a smile, before motioning to Changkyun. “Come on.”

“But, mom.” Changkyun whines, grinning. Kihyun glares, Minhyuk laughs.

“You’re dead to me.”

“Does that mean we can keep him?” Minhyuk throws an arm over Changkyun’s shoulders.

“I’m not a dog?”

“Shush.”

“Minhyuk we don’t have anywhere for him to sleep.” Hyunwoo shakes his head.

“He can stay in my room, Hyunwoo. I promise I’ll take care of him.”

“Kihyun please forgive me, don’t leave me here with Minhyuk. I think he thinks I’m a pet.” Changkyun gives his best puppy-dog eyes, and Kihyun just laughs.

“Sure, you’re forgiven.”

“Oh!” Minhyuk suddenly stands “Kihyun you want a box of tea? Or… five?”

“Sure?” With that response, Minhyuk leaves the room again. Changkyun takes this time to stand and make his way to the door, next to Kihyun. Kihyun turns his attention to Hyunwoo. “You should have met sooner.”

“Probably,” Hyunwoo admits, looking nervous.

“Busy?”

“Yeah.”

“I see.” Kihyun nods. “Well, now you have, at least. Changkyun can finally say he knows everyone.”

“I haven’t met Gunhee.” Changkyun raises a hand, as if he needs to in order to interrupt the conversation. Something about them feels awkward. They’re clearly familiar with each other, and it feels like they should be less awkward, but Kihyun and Hyunwoo- without Minhyuk’s presence- feel weirdly awkward.

“Everyone in the country,” Kihyun says, correcting himself. Minhyuk returns with a bag filled with boxes of tea, and hands them over to Kihyun. Kihyun thanks him, and gives short waves to Hyunwoo and Minhyuk. Changkyun follows Kihyun from the apartment, waving his own goodbyes.

Changkyun is following behind Kihyun as the walk, when he has a realization.

“You guys are like exes.” Kihyun stumbles, turns around to look at Changkyun in silent question. “You and Hyunwoo. You clearly know each other pretty well, but feel awkward anyway. Like exes.”

“That’s… not an inaccurate description.”

”It’s not?”

“No.”

“Kihyun!” Changkyun gasps, Kihyun glares at him. “Seriously?”

“Sort of?” Kihyun starts walking again, giving a shrug. “We never really dated, if you want to be technical.”

“But Minhyuk?”

“Met Hyunwoo significantly later than I did.” Kihyun sighs. “I love Minhyuk, he’s basically family, and I didn’t love Hyunwoo. It’s not like I went through some huge heartbreak. I liked him, sure, but not nearly enough to make a bid deal of it. It’s just that neither of us ever addressed it, so it weird to talk to him if no one else is around.”

“You guys are adults.”

“Yeah?”

“That’s just a pretty non-adult way to handle the situation.”

“Probably.”

“I have another question, since that’s the case.”

“Sure?”

“What is the… time-line of everything?” Changkyun asks. “I can’t seem to put together how that situation arises, where Minhyuk doesn’t meet Hyunwoo for so long.”

“Not everyone is always around at the same time. In fact this is the first time in a while we all have been.” Kihyun shifts the bag of tea from one hand to the other. “Minhyuk and I were pretty close, as humans. Our families worked pretty closely to each other, both traders, and we were basically family ourselves. Then I met my sire. I was aging, he wasn’t so fond of that idea, so he turned me.”

“Then Minhyuk?”

“Minhyuk got turned later. First I met Hoseok, then Hyunwoo, and their source blood. Back then it was… less obvious the lack of morality in biting someone, especially humans, so I met them while… hunting. Anyway, then Hyunwoo faked his death, because humans were starting to notice he didn’t age, and Hoseok left to the other side of the country. Then… Minhyuk got really sick. _Deathly_ sick. So I begged my sire to turn him, too. It wasn’t until forty or so years ago that they were around at the same time and Minhyuk and Hyunwoo met.”

“After a hundred years?”

“Eighty, more like.”

“That’s a long time to not meet someone.”

“For humans, maybe.” Kihyun shrugs, smiling. “Minhyuk was pretty instantly enamored and I love the guy, right? So I started distancing myself from Hyunwoo a bit, and let them figure themselves out. Hoseok and my sire, showed back up three years after that, with Hyungwon, Jooheon and Gunhee, so it was easy to just never talk about it.”

“Your sire… was still around then?”

“He only died twenty years ago.”

“Oh.”

“It’s okay.” Kihyun smiles, seeing the look on Changkyun’s face. “I’m not upset about it, anymore.”

“Okay.” Changkyun nods. “So… no remaining feelings?”

“For Hyunwoo?”

“Yeah.”

“Of course not.” Kihyun scoffs. “There weren’t a ton to _start_ with. I’d have more feelings about Hoseok than Hyunwoo.”

Changkyun pauses, raising an eyebrow. “Isn’t that because you and Hoseok are a thing?”

“No!” Kihyun seems to realize he responds too quick, because he starts walking quicker. That doesn’t help him much, since they’re not far from their apartment building and are soon stuck in an elevator together.

“Thank you for the ‘life of Kihyun’ history lesson.”

“Yeah, sure.”

 

Changkyun probably shouldn’t be disappointed. He already has suspicions and Jooheon seemed to think it was true, but with how quickly Kihyun denied it, and his embarrassment following that, it’s hard not to think that it’s definitely true. For some reasons that bothers Changkyun.

Changkyun finds himself yet again seated across from Hyungwon while having an internal crisis.

“What’s wrong with you this time?”

“I’m a mess.”

“I noticed.” Hyungwon rolls his eyes, steals a piece of steak from Changkyuns plates, and ignores the glare he gets in response.

“I’m… sad?”

“Okay?”

“Because Hoseok and Kihyun are… uh…”

“Because they’re together? Sort of together, at least.”

“Yes, that.”

“Listen, man, you’re over thinking things.” Hyungwon reaches over to pat Changkyun on the head. Changkyun feels like he should be offended, but he’s not. In fact it’s sort of nice. “I can’t say when it comes to Kihyun, because I haven’t known him as long or as well, but Hoseok is super polyamorous.”

“What?”

“Well, _super_ may be overstating it.” Hyungwon shrugs. “He draws the line at himself having two romantic partners, since he’s a mess, but that’s besides the point since you’d be the second.”

“I didn’t say I wanted to be in a romantic relationship with them!”

“So… a sexual one?”

“No! No relationship!”

“Denial.”

“I’m not in denial.” Changkyun huffs, then frowns. “Maybe a _little_ in denial.”

“Why is everyone so upset about their feelings? Just tell each other, you’re friends anyway they aren’t going to disown you for having a crush.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“If you say so.” Hyungwon rolls his eyes again.

“What, do you tell everyone you have feelings for?”

“I don’t.”

“See!”

“…Have feelings for anyone in the first place.” Hyunwon laughs at the realization that settles on Changkyun’s face. That, and the subsequent worried horror that forms when he realized he’d made assumptions.

“Oh. I guess that explains why you don’t understand my suffering.”

“Yep.”

“Sorry?”

“It’s cool, you didn’t know. It was also funny.”

“Thanks, man.” Changkyun sighs. “Seriously though it’s not so easy to tell someone.”

“If you say so.” Hyungwon pats his head again. “They aren’t going to mind, though, I promise you.”

Changkyun doesn’t feel any better, but he accepts Hyungwon’s head patting. Kihyun raises an eyebrow at them when he comes home to Hyungwon patting Changkyun’s head. Changkyun can only shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uses showki as an excuse to give exposition. whoops.  
> also aro hyungwon bc why the fuck not? Also i really like the idea of hyungwon being amused with everyones romance drama.
> 
> side note: I was being honest when i said i was 50% motivated by attention (bc im awful) but like??? you guys are so nice??? I didn't expect so many nice comments and i'm crying.


	4. Feelings Are Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun is but a humble potato, Kihyun is embarrassed, Hoseok is somehow the most reasonable one, and Hyungwon is evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little shorter? (it's still at least 5000 words though) i had a hard time figuring out some of the scenes.

_It’s official_ , Changkyun decides. He’s not capable of being a normal person. At the very least he was hoping, this time, he could his question out properly. So his current situation is killing him inside.

“Why does being bitten- why doesn’t- why are vampires-” Changkyun stumbles over his words. Kihyun just nods, waiting for him to form an actual question. The smile he wears feels incredibly mocking. Hoseok is laughing, staring at Changkyun, and not at all being helpful. “Bites! Why do they not hurt and also sort of feel good?”

“There you go!” Hoseok pats Changkyun on the shoulder. Kihyun looks significantly less amused than he had a second before, flushing- likely with the realization that Changkyun is only able to ask that question because of him- and clearing his throat.

“Well, it’s related to the fact that vampires, naturally, are inclined to hunt humans.”

“What?’

“It’s harder for pray to get away if it doesn’t want to fight back.” Kihyun grimaces. “It’s not as strong on other vampires. See, a human being bitten is basically unaware of their situation, whereas a vampire being bitten has enough awareness and control of the situation to make choices about if they want it to be happen in the first place.”

“That, my friend, is one of the reasons we no longer bite humans,” Hoseoks says. “And why we _do_ bite each other.”

“Vampires in general, or you two?” Changkyun’s logical half- that doesn’t think that’s an appropriate question to ask them- is screaming inside.

“Us-”

“Vampires in general!” Kihyun glares at Hoseok, who tries- and fails- to look innocent with the smile he gives.

“Right.” Changkyun nods.

 

Jooheon bursts into the apartment with more excitement than Changkyun has ever seen on his face. Changkyun nearly drop his cup- filled with blood- when Jooheon slams the door open and announces that something wonderful is happening.

“Changkyun!” Jooheon pulls him into a hug with no regard to the open cup he’s holding. “This is the best- okay third best- day of my life!”

“Why?” Changkyun manages to pull away, eyebrow raised to express his confusion.

“Gunhee!” Jooheon motions around himself, as if that someone explains everything.

“Gunhee?”

“He’s back!” Jooheon grins wider- which is almost scary, Changkyun thinks- and laughs.

“Now that you’ve announced that, can i come in before Kihyun’s neighbors decide I look suspicious.” The unfamiliar voice is almost as startling as the speed with which Jooheon spins around motioning, who Changkyun assumes is Gunhee, into the apartment.

“This is Gunhee, my best friend.” Jooheon holds onto Gunhee’s arm, motioning to him with his free hand. Gunhee smiles, bowing slightly. “Gunhee, this is Changkyun, Kihyun turned him.”

“Nice to meet you.” Gunhee lifts a hand- his free arm- in greeting.

“Nice to meet you.” Changkyun nods. “I’ve heard- uh- a bit about you.”

“Just a bit?” Gunhee frowns. “What, Jooheon, are you not talking about me all the time anymore?”

“I never talked about you all the time!” Jooheon gasps, looking offended. “I have better things to do.”

“You’re breaking my heart.”

“Don’t do this to me.”

“It hurts, Jooheon. Look, I’m dying, you’ve killed me. RIP Gunhee, his heart was broken.”

“You know what? You can go back to America, who wants you here?”

“I’m sad.”

“Stop.”

“You don’t love me anymore.”

“I love you!”

“Ha,” Gunhee grins, “got ya.”

“I’ve been tricked.” Jooheon pouts.

“I love you too.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

Changkyun can’t help but laugh at them. He wasn’t sure what he expected of Gunhee, but he somehow meets expectation. Someone suited to Jooheon, he thinks.

 

Minhyuk somehow finds out not only that Gunhee is back, but also that he and Jooheon are at Kihyun’s apartment rather than Jooheon’s. Changkyun isn’t sure how he does, but he’s learned he has to just accept certain things, or else get way longer explanations than he wants. So Changkyun sits in a chair, Minhyuk sits on the end of the couch closest to him, and the other two sit beside each other on the couch.

Gunhee talks about his visit to America mostly uninterrupted. Occasionally Jooheon or Minhyuk will stop him with a question, or Changkyun will comment about knowing what he’s talking about, but mostly Gunhee does all the talking in the conversation. At least until Jooheon and Gunhee start a conversation that eventually leads Minhyuk and Changkyun to share understanding looks.

They’ve got no idea what Jooheon and Gunhee are talking about. Changkyun tunes the conversation out. Minhyuk leans back on the couch, watching them but likely not listening.

“Yeah, well maybe I’ll get a new best friend!” Jooheon says. Changkyun looks up at the words, confused, until he sees how hard Jooheon is trying not to laugh. A faux argument, it seemed. “Minhyuk, you’re my new best friend.”

“Sweet.”

“Yeah, well maybe-” Gunhee pauses, then turns to look at Changkyun- “Changkyun will be my new best friend.”

“You just met.” Jooheon laughs. Changkyun gives a thumbs up to Gunhee.

“See, we don’t even need to speak.” Gunhee doesn’t manage to keep a straight face.

“Betrayal.” Jooheon clutches his chest.

“You replaced me with Minhyuk.”

“I just wanted to make you jealous.”

“Hm…” Gunhee pauses, “best friends again?”

“Sure.”

“I think I just lost my best friend,” Minhyuk huffs, mocking hurt.

“Same.” Changkyun sighs, as if the whole five seconds he was Gunhee’s ‘best friend’ made it worth being sad about losing him. “How the world has forsaken me, again.”

“Again?”

“This first time was when I was stabbed. The second was when I walked face first into a door trying to get away from Hoseok. This is the third time.”

“One of those things is significantly worse than the others.”

“I know, the door thing was the worst moment of my life.”

“Changkyun, you’re weird.” Minhyuk shakes his head.

“I like him.” Gunhee nods.

“Good, because me and Minhyuk adopted him.” Jooheon puts a hand on Minhyuk’s shoulder.

“I-” Gunhee shakes his head- “no, I don’t want to know.”

“That makes you my new step dad.” Changkyun points at Gunhee, who makes an expression of horror.

“I’m too young to be a dad.”

“You’re forty.” Jooheon laughs.

“I’m back!” Kihyun’s voice has everyone turning towards the entrance way as he enters the room. “Is that… Gunhee?”

“Yo.”

“You’re back already?”

“Yep.”

“Welcome back.”

 

While he knows there’s something going on, Changkyun figures he wont have to directly face it anytime soon. So he’s content with the idea that he can pretend to live in obliviousness. Meaning coming home to find Hoseok biting Kihyun on the neck is not high on the list of things he wanted to do.

Neither of them hear him enter the apartment, or notice him when he’s close enough to see them, pressed up against the dining room table. Changkyun is reminded of Kihyun’s comment about hearing be the first thing they block out. Thus leaves Changkyun with the choice to announce his presence- thus breaking them apart- or to turn and leave so he can later pretend he saw nothing. At the very least, those would be the logical possibilities. Instead Changkyun stands, flushed and embarrassed at the situation, and does nothing.

Vaguely Changkyun thinks he probably shouldn’t be standing there, staring. He want’s to leave, honestly, to suffer elsewhere without their knowing. Yet, he can’t make himself move. Kihyun makes a startled noise, and Hoseok pulls back. Changkyun suddenly realizes he’s lost his chance to leave unnoticed.

Hoseok’s face is hidden from Changkyun, but he can see him move his head to look at Kihyun’s face. He can also see Kihyun. Kihyun leans around Hoseok, hand on the dining table behind him steadying him, and meets Changkyun’s gaze. Then Hoseok turns around. With them both staring at him, Changkyun tries to get words out of his mouth.

“I-” he can’t form a sentence. So he freezes, and then turns around, bolting from the apartment. Once he’s outside, he drags himself to a nearby cafe, sits himself down with coffee, and wishes he had one of the other vampires phone numbers. The only one he has is Kihyun’s- acquired at the same time as the key to their apartment- and he’s not about to call Kihyun to discuss his current state of suffering, considering he’s part of the reason behind it.

He’ll have to settle for a human friend.

Changkyun’s youngest human friend- or friend in general- Jongyeon is also the least likely to ask questions Changkyun can’t answer. So Changkyun sends him a text asking him to hang out because Changkyun is suffering. He only has one question and Changkyun is able to lie while keeping the feelings basically the same.

“Why are you suffering?”

“My roommate and my other friend were-” Changkyun pauses, finding something to replace the real action with- “making out. Which would be fine and all if I hadn’t walked into the room without them noticing and then just stood there like a weirdo until they noticed me.”

“Changkyun, why?”

“I was startled! It doesn’t help that I like them both and I’m already suffering and then I come home to that and I…” Changkyun sighs. “I panicked and stood there then ran away like a moron.”

“You’re not a moron.”

“Thanks, man.”

“But you probably shouldn’t have done that.”

“Thanks, man.” Changkyun sighs.

 

There’s a sense of deja vu that settles uncomfortably in Changkyun’s mind. Walking home, by himself, after dark. At first he can’t place why it bothers him, until the realization that the last time he was in that position he was robbed and subsequently stabbed. It hadn’t even occurred to him that he hadn’t walked home alone at night since then. The only time that really would have been something that happened- since he stopped staying on campus if he wasn’t in class- was after meeting Hyunwoo, but Kihyun had come to get him, so that hadn’t happened.

His sense of familiarity increases when he’s roughly pulled into an alleyway at knife point and threatened for money. “I don’t have any money.”

“Bullshit.”

Changkyun doesn’t have any money. The person holding a knife disturbingly close to his neck seems unconvinced. A panic settles in Changkyun’s chest, reminding him of being stabbed, reminding him of almost dying.

He can’t breath. Though he doesn’t really need to, his mind isn’t convinced of that. There are no ways in which Changkyun sees this going well, so he quickly grabs the person’s wrist, forcing it away from him, and tries to run. He’s out of breath, stumbles, and falls to the ground.

Changkyun was really hoping to never be stabbed again. He’d be really disappointed if he wasn’t busy feeling like he’s dying.

An alleyway isn’t a great place to wake up. That’s especially true since, as far as Changkyun was aware, he was trying to escape a robber. Yet, he finds himself leaned against a building’s wall, said robber laying face-down on the ground, and with a hand running through his hair.

“Changkyun?” Kihyun’s voice is surprisingly soft, but Changkyun still manages to be startled by it. “Are you okay?”

“I think… I blacked out?”

“Yeah.”

“Did I…” Changkyun glances at the robber, suddenly very aware that he’s human and that Changkyun is very much not. “Is he alive?”

“Yes.” Kihyun nods. “You didn’t do anything to him.”

“He’s unconscious.’

“Yeah… I might have given him a concussion, maybe. I’d claim defense.”

“What?” Changkyun turns his full attention to Kihyun. “Why?”

“I tried to stop him from getting closer to you, because you were going to attack him, so I pushed him. Alley’s are surprisingly small.”

“Oh.”

“Can you stand?”

“Yes.”

“Good, we should go home then.”

 

Kihyun is bleeding. Changkyun probably should have realized that sooner, but it’s not until they’re home and Kihyun is handing him a cup of blood that he does. He takes the cup- Kihyun had started giving him blood only like that, upon realizing Changkyun preferred it- and frowns. “What happened to you?”

“Well you bit me, for starters.”

“i what?!” Changkyun sputters, covering him mouth. “I’m sorry.”

“You were hurt, and trying to bite a human, this was the better option.”

“But-”

“And I,” Kihyun holds up a hand, so Changkyun wont interrupt him, “let you, on purpose, so you wouldn’t. I figured you’d feel more guilty about that- though you shouldn’t since the guy fucking stabbed you- than this. Which you shouldn’t feel guilty about. If you try to be guilty about this I’ll hit you.”

“Okay.” Changkyun frowns.

“Now drink.” Kihyun motions to the cup. “Your eyes are starting to freak me out.”

“My eyes?”

“They’re red.”

“They are?!” Changkyun reaches up to his face, as if that will answer his question.

“You’re a secondary. I mentioned eye colours changing under certain circumstance, depending on that rank, didn’t I?”

“I… forgot about that.” Changkyun pauses. “So secondaries are red?”

“Yes.”

“What about others?” Changkyun takes a sip of blood. For a moment Kihyun looks surprised Changkyun is already back to asking questions, until realization settles on his face. Changkyun is trying to find something else to focus on.

“Mine turn black. Thirds turn gold, fourths and onward turn purple. Hoseok’s turn blue.”

“Blue?”

“Since he’s a pure-blood.” Kihyun nods. “Speaking of Hoseok.”

“Oh god.”

“Why’d you run?”

“It’s an embarrassing situation.”

“For you?” Kihyun raises an eyebrow. “I think I have more right to be embarrassed.”

“Yeah, well.” Changkyun shrugs, using drinking blood as an excuse not to saying anything else.

“We really shouldn’t let you walk home on your own.”

“Huh?”

“This is the second time you’ve been stabbed.”

“Technically it’s the sixth.’

“Eighth.”

”What?”

“Changkyun you had seven stab wounds when I found you.”

“I thought it was five.” Changkyun frowns, reaching down to his torso. “I guess I stopped noticing after that.”

“Poor boy.” Kihyun reaches over and runs his hand through Changkyun’s hair.

“It could have been worse? I’m alive.” Changkyun tries to shrug, and Kihyun’s hand keeps running through his hair. “Thanks for that, by the way.”

“Sure.” Kihyun laughs. “But it’s not really worth a thanks. I’m glad I saved you.”

“Oh. Cool.”

“You’ve mastered communication skills, truly.”

“Shut up.” Changkyun smiles. “Seriously though, thanks.”

 

Changkyun has decided he no longer hates Hyungwon. Hoseok is, it seems, very easily distracted and Changkyun will take even Hyungwon’s help to not talk about the last time he saw Hoseok. Which was when the other was latched onto Kihyun’s neck. Hyungwon is a great distraction, especially since he immediately started a- halfhearted- fight upon Hoseok’s arrival.

Changkyun has no idea what they’re fighting about- something about their apartment- but he’ll take it. That and the new knowledge that they live together, which Changkyun was unaware of. Hyungwon stuffs a spoonful of rice into his mouth after muttering about a mirror. Hoseok huffs.

“I’m sorry some of us want to look good from day to day.” Hoseok crosses his arms.

“I’m sorry some of us don’t have to try so hard.” Hyungwon shrugs. Hoseok gasps, looking genuinely offended.

“I look great all the time!”

“Sure, if you’re comparing yourself to a human, maybe. Aren’t vampires supposed to be _extra_ attractive?”

“Whatever, you noodle man.”

“You take that back.”

“Children, please.” Changkyun holds up his hands, between them. “What are you doing?”

“Fighting, obviously.” Hyungwon shrugs.

“Why, though?”

“Hyungwon is an insult to my entire existence.” Hoseok nods to himself.

“What?” Changkyun sighs, not any less lost.

“We used to be such good friends, once.” Hyungwon turns his head, as if staring into the distance. “Then he broke my heart.”

“I woke you up one time, and I’m dead to you?”

“Sleep is all I live for.”

“You never sleep though! Except when it’s most inconvenient for me.”

“Get on my schedule.”

“I have a job!” Hoseok throws his hands up.

“Why don’t you two live with someone else?” Changkyun asks, looking between them.

“We used to.” Hoseok sighs. “Kihyun refuses to take Hyungwon back as a housemate.”

“Who needs Kihyun?” Hyungwon huffs.

“Why don’t you live with Kihyun, then?” Changkyun frowns, even though he’s the one asking. It seems like the logical choice, he thinks, since they’re already so close.

“You live with Kihyun, Changkyun. There’s only two beds.”

“I’ll go live with Hyungwon.”

“I’m cool with that.” Hyungwon shrugs.

“No!” Hoseok shakes his head. “Nope.”

“Why?”

“Because Changkyun has to stay here.”

“Why?” Changkyun frowns. “I don’t see how it matters? Unless you guys live super far away from my university. Well, I guess I’m changing universities next year, so that would be what I base it on instead.”

“Because of Kihyun.” Hoseok nods, as if that somehow explained everything. Changkyun looks to Hyungwon, wondering if he understood any better. Hyungwon shrugs.

“What does that mean?”

“Kihyun wants you here.”

“He does?”

“Okay even I knew that.” Hyungwon laughs at Changkyuns’ befuddled expression. “Poor, sweet, oblivious child.”

“I’m missing something here, aren’t I?” Changkyun frowns. “Wouldn’t he rather have Hoseok here? Since they’re- I mean- never mind.”

“Since we’re what, Changkyun?” Hoseok grins, Changkyun glares. “Speaking of, you ran away pretty quickly yesterday.”

“I crave death.”

“I feel ya.” Hyungwon pats Changkyun’s head. Changkyun wonders if that’s a thing Hyungwon does, since it seems to happens so much, or if Changkyun’s head just seems pat worthy. Either way, Changkyun doesn’t mind it.

 

Changkyun hadn’t meant to actually ask, was thinking to himself. Kihyun just happened to be right there, in hearing distance.

“So do you prefer being bitten or biting people?” That’s how Changkyun nearly kills Kihyun with words alone. Kihyun chokes on the water which he had been taking a sip of and coughs, spinning around to glare at Changkyun. Why would a vampire even drink water? Changkyun thinks It’s really his own fault. Changkyun also decides he wants to disappear never to be seen again when Kihyun speaks.

“What?!” Kihyun clears his throat. “Changkyun… what the fuck?”

“Nothing.”

“Changkyun.”

“Changkyun isn’t here, leave a message at the beep… Beep.” Changkyun sinks into his seat, trying to hide behind the table.

“I can see you, Changkyun.”

“Who’s Changkyun? I’m but a humble potato who lives on this chair.”

“I- what? Why a potato?”

“Please forget I ever spoke, ever.” Changkyun sinks further down in his seat. What was he thinking, he wonders. Why had he thought Kihyun wouldn’t just stare him down in confusion?

“I don’t think it’s possible when you ask something like that, Changkyun.” Kihyun, when Changkyun makes an ‘ _I don’t know_ ’ noise, rolls his eyes, turns his head- and then his whole body- to the side, before turning back to Changkyun. It pretty well expresses his irritation and Changkyun would feel a little bad if he wasn’t busy _dying inside_. “Why would you even ask?”

“It was going to lead into my next question.”

“Your next question?” Kihyun raises an eyebrow, Changkyun shrugs. Kihyun pauses, bites his lip like he’s considering it, then sighs. “Being bitten.”

Changkyun looks up shocked that Kihyun actually answered. Kihyun doesn’t meet his eyes, and goes red. “Oh… Okay. That’s kinky.”

“You’re dead to me.”

“The next question, based on that, was going to be uh…” Changkyun ignores Kihyun’s glare- and logic- continuing. “Can I bite you?”

“Oh.” Kihyun mumbles something, Changkyun looks up, Kihyun looks away. “So if I had said the opposite…”

“Yeah.”

“Huh.” Then Kihyun takes very deliberate steps backwards, into the kitchen, and a steps sideways where he can hides from Changkyun’s gaze. Changkyun is almost relieved. Then he hears muffled screaming.

“You okay?”

“Yep!” Kihyun says, much too quickly. Changkyun is embarrassed for both of them, but mostly himself.

“Okay, cool.” Changkyun nods, then gets up out of his seat. “I’m going to leave the room and pretend this didn’t happen.”

“Okay, cool.”

The door opens. Changkyun prays to every deity that could exist it isn’t Hosoek. Footsteps echo out, Changkyun glares at the entrance way, waiting.

“Hey guys you here? I’m going to steal more blood packs.” Hoseok even brought the duffle bag he’d had the first time Changkyun met him- when he was taking blood packs from Kihyun- and everything. Changkyun internally screams. Kihyun not-so-internally screams.

“Get out of my house.”

“Dude, I haven’t even done anything yet?”

“Yet.”

“Hoseok,” Changkyun starts, “Please kill me.”

“What?!”

“I’m suffering.” Changkyun gives Hoseok the most pathetic expression he can, to properly display is internal turmoil. Hoseok stares as if Changkyun has lost his mind. Changkyun would argue he probably has.

“Are you two okay?” Hoseok looks between Changkyun and Kihyun; who he can most likely see from his angle, the pillar Kihyun is hiding behind sits next to a counter breaking the entrance way from the kitchen.

“No.” Kihyun groans. Changkyun can’t see him, but he has a mental image of Kihyun burying his face in his hands that he chooses to believe is real.

“Okay?’ Hoseok shakes his head. “What happened?”

“Nothing!” Changkyun coughs, clearing this throat after he responds too quickly. Hoseok looks disbelieving. Changkyun doesn’t know how to say ‘ _I asked if I could bite Kihyun because I’m a moron_ ’ out loud.

“What embarrassing thing did you do this time?’

“Existed.”

“Changkyun.”

“No, he’s right,” Kihyun says, clearing his throat. Changkyun mentally notes they’re both doing a lot of that.

“Kihyun!” Hoseok gasps.

“I’m so sorry,” Changkyun mutters. “I should leave. Forever.”

“It’s dark out.”

Kihyun finally comes out from behind his hiding spot, pointing at Changkyun. “No going out after dark.”

“I’m an adult!”

“Clearly!” Kihyun huffs. Changkyun isn’t sure what that’s supposed to mean, but he feels vaguely embarrassed about it. “But you’ve been stabbed twice going out by yourself at night.”

“Hey look,” Hoseok interrupts them, “you’ve made up already.”

Changkyun feels like his entire day his a mess. Hoseok laughs when Kihyun goes back into hiding. Changkyun, deciding he currently would rather hide from Kihyun and Hoseok, follows Hoseok into the other room when he goes to steal blood packs.

 

Hyungwon is evil. Changkyun is one hundred percent convinced of this.

Hyungwon had, very calmly, invited Changkyun over. Being that Hyungwon was currently the easiest to be around- Jooheon was busy being excited about Gunhee’s arrival, Minhyuk is _also_ evil, and Hyunwoo barely knows him- Changkyun had agreed. It hadn’t seemed like such a bad idea at first. It was a nice chance to finally get out of Kihyun’s apartment again without being at class or with his human friends. Hyungwon offered food, even. It all _seemed_ great.

Changkyun forgot Hyungwon and Hoseok lived together. Hyungwon, who had promised food, had left Changkyun there- alone- with Hoseok to go buy ingredients _after_ Changkyun had arrived. Changkyun decides he hates Hyungwon, again.

“So,” Hoseok says sits down next to Changkyun on the couch. “How are you?”

“Great.” Changkyun huffs. “Perfect.”

“Changkyun.”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you and Kihyun suddenly freaking out about each other?”

“Suddenly, he says.” Changkyun frowns. “I’m always freaking out about Kihy- everyone. I’m a human disaster.”

“You’re not human.”

“Fuck, right.” Changkyun sighs, he can’t even do that right. “Vampire disaster.”

“Right,” Hoseok scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Same.”

“Why?”

“Why, what?”

“Why would you be a disaster? At least he likes _you_.”

“You say that as if he doesn’t like you.”

“Not… that much. Or, not like both of you- you both like- how you, with each other…” Changkyun sighs, unhappy with his inability to ever form sentences when it comes to stuff like this. “How you like each other.”

“Oh, Changkyun.” Hoseok looks and sounds pitying. Changkyun wants to hit him. He doesn’t, of course, because he has some amount of self control left. With frown, Changkyun wonders which kind of pity it is. Is he being oblivious- he doubts it, but Hyungwon had said something like that- or is it because he’s right?

“Can… I admit something?” Changkyun takes a deep breath. There’s a part of him that would like to believe if he just admits it, he’ll feel better. So he steadies himself, and prepares to do just that.

“Sure.”

“I like you- both of you- and I’m dying.” Changkyun tries to smile. “So can we pretend I don’t and end my suffering?”

“How would that at all end it?”

“Well, not end, just ease.”

“Changkyun.”

“Yes?” Changkyun refuses to look at Hoseok.

“I like you. I’m pretty sure he does, too.”

“What?!” Changkyun stares at Hoseok, shocked, and Hoseok just laughs, nodding. “You do?”

“Yes. I don’t know why you’re so shocked.”

“Hyungwon was right.”

“That _is_ surprising.”

“I’m back.” Hyungwon’s voice startles Hoseok- who jumps- and get’s Changkyun’s attention. “How is that surprising?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Sure.”

 

Hyungwon isn’t a half-bad cook, and Changkyun returns home feeling pretty good about the day. Though he hadn’t discussed his feelings any further with Hoseok- because he didn’t want to subject Hyungwon to that- he still feels pretty good with the results of what conversation they _did_ have. At any rate, he nearly forgets that he hadn’t warned Kihyun of his whereabouts.

Thus when Hyungwon drops him off at his apartment Kihyun grabs him, pulling him into Kihyun’s arms. “I’m back?”

“Where were you?” Kihyun pulls back, frowning.

“At Hyungwon’s? He offered dinner.”

“Hyungwon did?’

“Yes?” Changkyun shrugs. “Hyungwon is a pretty good cook.”

“No he isn’t.”

“What?”

“I’m a better cook.” Kihyun nods, as if confirming the fact to himself.

“Well… yeah.”

“So you agree?”

“Yes?”

“Good.”

“Kihyun?” When Kihyun meets his eyes, Changkyun laughs. “What, are you jealous I ate someone else’s cooking?”

“That would be dumb.”

“Yes. It would.”

“So, I’m not.” Kihyun looks away.

“Hoseok was also there.”

“So?”

“I just thought you’d like to know.” Changkyun grins, Kihyun sputters, Changkyun laughs. “Anyway, goodnight.”

“Yeah, right.”

Changkyun leaves the room before breaking into total laughter. After all the awkwardness he felt in the past few days, finally having the advantage in a conversation was pretty nice, and he finds himself feeling really happy. Vaguely, he remembers Hoseok’s comments about Kihyun- in relation to Changkyun- and wonders if he was right. He pushes the thought aside, and lays down on his bed.

“Kihyun never did answer me,” Changkyun muses, aloud and to himself. Kihyun had never actually given him an answer about the whole biting thing. “I guess that’s a no.”

 

Changkyun is having a pretty good day. He wakes alone and with food left for him- which is how his week days usually starts- and is glad for the excuse not to face Kihyun. He goes to class, and stops by administrations before he heads home to confirm his transcripts being transferred. When Changkyun returns home, Kihyun is cooking.

“You’re cooking again already?”

“I stress cook?”

“Why are you stressed?” Changkyun feels like Kihyun thinks he should know the reasons, when Kihyun glares at him. “Alright, then…”

“Changkyun?”

“Yes?”

“The other day- um- did you…” Kihyun trails off, sighing and running an hand through his hair. Changkyun tilts his head. “You… realize the difference between the first time you asked, versus then, right?”

“Yes.” Changkyun avoids his gaze. It wasn’t hard to figure out. Sure, the first bite- both given and received- for Changkyun was something he was experiencing as a vampire getting used the world as one. Now that he knows that it’s like, and what it means, it’s a different situation. Asking means something different. Though, Changkyun would argue, he always had similar intentions despite his status as a new vampire then.

“Okay.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not upset?” Kihyun sighs. “You caught me off guard, though.”

“Okay.”

“And you could have had some build up to that question? You just sprung it on me while I was drinking water. Do you know how startling that is? At least be like ‘ _hey Kihyun I want to ask you something because I like you and I’m a giant nerd_ ’ so I know what kind of question you might ask.”

“You’re assuming I like you?”

“You do!”

“Yeah, but I never said that.” Changkyun laughs when Kihyun halfheartedly acts like he’s going to hit him. They’re not even technically in the same room.

“That’s beside the point.” Kihyun sighs.

“So… you’re okay with that?”

“Yeah?” There’s a pause, in which they stare at each other. “I like you too, if that’s what you’re getting at.”

“So… _can_ I bite you?”

“I’m _cooking_ , you asshole!”

“Later?”

“Get out.” Kihyun glares. There a pause, then Kihyun smirks- Changkyun had been entirely convinced real people couldn’t smirk, so he’s rather surprised by that- and nods. “Sure, why not?’

“I- uh- okay. Bye.” Changkyun turns around and stalks out of their apartment. Somehow he feels like he just lost a battle, especially when his face goes red.

 

Hyungwon is smiling at him, a grin that Changkyun doesn’t appreciate. Changkyun frowns at Hyungwon. Hyungwon just laughs, shaking his head.

“So, you aren’t suffering today?”

“No, things are pretty good, actually.”

“Have you actually talked to them, about it?”

“No.” Changkyun sighed. “That’s for later. At least for now I’m just happy to know they both like me. Actual discussions about that can wait.”

“Okay.” Hyungwon nods, picking up as many noodles as he can at once. “Good luck with that.”

“Thanks?”

“What?”

“You’re usually more… mocking.”

“You’re too happy to mock right now,” Hyungwon sighs, shaking his head, “I can’t make fun of your suffering if you’re not suffering.”

“How sad for you.”

“I know.” Hyungwon laughs. “No, I’m glad. You’re angsting was painful to watch.”

“I wasn’t angsting.”

“Yes, you were.”

“Sorry, then., I guess.”

“It’s okay, you can get away with it.” Hyungwon pats his head. “Since you’re cute.”

“Thanks?” Changkyun frowns. “I feel like you want something.”

“Your food.”

“Right, of course.” Changkyun pushes his plate away, towards Hyungwon.

“Thank you.”

“I didn’t really seem angsty did I?”

“A little.”

Changkyun pouts at that, but can’t really argue. He watches Hyungwon eat. At least until Hyungwon says he’s being creepy, then he turns to stare down at the table instead. He’s not focusing on what he’s looking at, anyway, but thinking about Kihyun and Hoseok. They both like him, and each other, so he feels like everything should be fine. Even so, Changkyun still thinks they should all talk about it, though he doesn’t really want to talk about anything.

“You’re frowning, Changkyun.”

“Feelings are hard.”

“Yeah.” Hyungwon shrugs. “Friendships are hard enough, so I’d assume romantic ones are even worse.”

“Hey, Hyungwon?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t think I’m weird.” Hyungwon raises an eyebrow at that, looking amused. “Can you… pat my head again?”

“Minhyuk was right.”

“About what?”

“You really are a dog.”

“You know what, never mind. Forget I asked.” Changkyun tries to sink into his seat- something he should know by now doesn’t work- but Hyungwon reaches over to pat him on the head.

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing.”

“Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like everyone will appriciate my 4am notes i wrote so i wouldn't forget one of the scenes:
> 
> Changkyun asks kihyuns prf about biting/bei.g bit  
> Kihyun almost dies (chokes on water)  
> Embarrasment time. “who is changkyun i am a potato”  
> “why ask” more potato  
> “it leads into my next question”  
> ???  
> “can i bite u”  
> Kihyun takes deliberate steps backwards into the kitche then to the side and hides behind the wall. Not so internal screaming.
> 
> -
> 
> thanks 4am me, you're the real hero.
> 
> Anyway sorry if this chapter is the worst, i tried but i am but a shameful tofu who isn't as creative as 4am me, clearly.
> 
> thank you for reading, i have no idea when the next chapter will be bc i'm lame but like I always say im motivated by attention heh.
> 
> no but seriously THANK YOU SO MUCH everyone who reads and especially who comments it makes me smile and i really, really appreciate it.


	5. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun thought his suffering was over now that everyone knew. Yet, he finds himself suffering yet again. Kihyun is evil, truly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter title sounds more dramatic than it is  
> wow it took me more than a day this time. im part bc i honestly wasn't sure what I wanted to do this chapter. and partially because i was too busy being hyped over beautiful, and one more part was just that my hands hurt.
> 
> oh and also I wanted to make the chapter a length that fit with the rest of the story, so I had to add scenes after i finished all the ones I already knew i wanted to write.
> 
> anyway, here it is, more of my trash story.

Kihyun is reading. Changkyun thinks this is pretty surprising, despite the number of books the other has, since he’s never actually seen it before. Kihyun is also laying on the couch, taking the entire thing up. So Changkyun does what any reasonable person would do. Which is _not_ sitting in the chair instead, but to pick Kihyun’s legs up, sit down, and then put his legs back down, over his own. Kihyun doesn’t even look up.

“Hey, Kihyun?”

“Hm?”

“Can I talk to you?”

“Sure.” Kihyun pauses, reading one more sentence, then sets his book aside and sits up. “Go ahead.”

“So I like you, and you like me, and we both like Hoseok, right?”

“Right.”

“Then can we all… date each other? People do that, right? Will that work?”

“Changkyun,” Kihyun starts, cupping Changkyun’s face in his hands, “you’re over-thinking this. Yes, we can all date. It’s not like someone who’s dating multiple people without anyone knowing. We all know about each other, we all like each other, it’s fine. A nice, healthy, poly relationship that we can make everyone jealous about.”

“I don’t think anyone’s going to be jealous when everyone we know is already in a relationship.” Changkyun pauses. “Well, except Hyungwon but he wouldn’t be jealous, anyway.”

“No, we’ll be so great that they’ll be jealous, anyway.” Kihyun drops his hands from Changkyun’s face and smiles. “Okay?”

“Okay.” Changkyun nods. “So… we should probably talk to Hoseok then, huh.”

“Yeah.” Kihyun nods. “Can’t be in a relationship with someone if they don’t know.”

“Right. Okay, so then… can I do something?”

“Depends on what.”

“Can I kiss you?” Changkyun’s question feels like it should warrant less of a reaction than some of his other questions. At least he _thinks_ so. Which makes him really amused that Kihyun sputters and turns red.

“I guess?” Kihyun nods, despite his words. Changkyun doesn’t move until Kihyun breathes out, speaking again. “Yes.”

It’s not much. Changkyun just reaches over and lightly places his lips against Kihyun’s, before pulling back. It’s rather innocent, all things considered, and a stark contrast to some of his questions- and even actions- before. Kihyun laughs, leans forward to press another quick kiss to Changkyun’s lips in return, and shakes his head.

“You’re cute, you know that?”

“I’ve been told that once, maybe, yeah.” Changkyun nods. “Though that was by Hyungwon and I think he and Minhyuk are convinced I’m a dog in disguise.”

“Puppy, more like.”

“Not you too.” Changkyun pouts. Kihyun laughs in response. “Hey, one more thing?”

“Yeah?”

“Want to go on a movie date? With Hoseok, too, assuming he agrees.”

“Sure, of course.” Kihyun nods. A ringing echo’s out, and Kihyun pulls his phone out to stop his alarm. “I have to go.”

“You don’t have classes today?”

“No, but I’m going to visit Minhyuk.” Kihyun sighs. “We’re running low on blood and Hoseok is working, so he wont be bringing anything from Hyunwoo today. Since Minhyuk insists I visit anyway, it’s a chance to kill two birds with one stone.”

“Oh.” Changkyun grins, patting Kihyun’s shoulder. “Have fun.”

“I feel like you’re mocking me.”

“I am. You’re awkward with one of them.”

“Brat.”

 

Changkyun is an adult. That’s something he tells himself, when his parents text him asking why he moved without telling them, and he feels like he’s freaking out. With a deep breath, Changkyun dials his father’s number and makes up excuses in his head.

“Hello?”

“Hey, dad?”

“Changkyun. You didn’t tell us you had moved? We were going to visit you, but you’re house is empty, and Taehyuk says you moved.”

“Yeah, sorry, it was really recent and I forgot to tell you with all the chaos. I’m really sorry.” Changkyun pauses. “Wait, you’re here?”

“Yes.”

“For how long?”

“A couple of days.” His father says something that he can’t really hear- likely to his mother- before speaking again. “What’s your new address?”

“I don’t have it memorized, but I’ll text it to you.”

“Okay. See you soon, then?”

“Yes!”

Changkyun doesn’t actually know his address at all. Which is a pretty unfortunate realization. So he texts Kihyun- asking for their address and explaining why- and then realizes something else. His parents will want to see his new place. His parents will want to see his new place and make sure he’s eating right. His parent’s could see the second fridge in his room and think it’s just a normal second fridge and not full of _blood_. Luckily there isn’t much blood left in it, but that’s beside the point.

Changkyun ignores Kihyun’s texts momentarily, and empties the second fridge without actually knowing what to do with the remaining blood packs. Changkyun frowns, picks up his phone and adds another question- while ignoring Kihyun asking if he should come home- and moves the blood packs into the kitchen.

_‘What’s Jooheon’s number?’_

Changkyun frowns at the blood packs he sets on the table. He considers throwing them away, but that wouldn’t help, either. He glances at the trashcan, realizing it has empty blood packs in in, and sighs.

Kihyun gives him Jooheons number and Changkyun is quick to call Jooheon.

“Save me.” Jooheon doesn’t respond, likely startled by that being the first thing that he hears upon picking his phone up. “Please, Jooheon.”

“What’s happening?”

“My parent’s are going to visit me and there are blood packs in my house, Jooheon.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Take the blood packs away.”

“Yeah, okay, except I live pretty far away, you know?”

“I didn’t think of that.”

“Hold on, I’ll send someone else.”

“Thank you.”

Changkyun hangs up, decides he’s made his parents wait for his address long enough and texts them, then sighs. He opens the main fridge, finds the oldest thing in it he can- which is only a few days old- and dumps it into the trash can, covering the empty blood packs. One problem solved.

There’s a knock on his door, making Changkyun jump, and he hopes it’s anyone _but_ his parents. Gunhee looks like he doesn’t know why he’s there, but Changkyun is just relieved he’s the one that is. He runs back into the kitchen, picks up the blood packs, shoves them into a plastic bag, and then shoves that into Gunhee’s hand.

“What am I doing with these? Jooheon didn’t really explain.”

“Whatever you want, they’re yours now. Just take them away from my house.” Changkyun sighs, relieved, when Gunhee nods. “Thank you so much, you’re the best.”

“Sure. We’re new best friends, after all.” The joke actually makes Changkyun laugh, and he nods.

“Right, I nearly forgot. Wait- no- I though Jooheon was again?”

“I can have two best friends.”

“Sure, sure.” Changkyun smiles. “Seriously, thank you.”

“No problem.” Changkyun waves Gunhee off and turns back to his apartment, wondering if there’s anything else he needs to worry about. Deciding that he’s probably fine, he sighs.

 

Changkyun would like everyone to appreciate how good a job he is doing at not freaking out. Unfortunately the only people around to appreciate that fact are his parents, who he can’t tell. They took one look at his apartment and their faces formed into suspicion, sharing looks as they asked him questions. Which he expected to some extent, just not exactly _how_ suspicions they are.

Kihyun’s apartment is much bigger, nicer, and more expensive than the one-room dorm that Changkyun had been living in for the previous year. So, of course, his parents have their doubts about Changkyun- jobless, college student Changkyun- living there.

“So you live here?”

“Yes.”

“By yourself?” His father frowns at him and Changkyun shakes his head.

“No, I have a roommate.” Roommate and now significant other, but they don’t need to know that part.

“You pay rent, then?” His mother asks, softly, frowning. Changkyun can’t afford to pay rent, and Kihyun doesn’t need him too anyway, so he nearly forgot how strange that arrangement is.

“Well, no…” That really has them suspicions, if they weren’t before. Changkyun smiles, trying not to look as nervous as he is, and shrugs.

“You don’t pay rent? Then how are you staying here?”

“I… my roommate pays for everything.”

“Everything?!”

“Yeah.”

“And you just live here, for free?” His father can’t seem to believe that, nor can his mother. Changkyun himself can’t, the more he thinks about it, but that’s how things are. In fact, Kihyun had never even brought up the idea of Changkyun paying rent or buying his own food.

“Well…” Changkyun clears his throat, trying not to show nervousness. If he seems doubtful they _definitely_ wont accept his answers. “He’s sort of… loaded?”

“But…” His mother sighs, incredulous. “You’re telling us he just _lets_ you stay here, for free?”

“Yes?”

“Changkyun that’s really strange. Can you really trust this guy?”

“Yes, of course.” Changkyun trusts Kihyun, how could he not? The guys saved his life and took him in, not to mention their shared feelings. Changkyun can’t explain any of that, especially the first part without telling his parent’s he’s a vampire, so he doesn’t know what to say.

“Changkyun, you do realize how this sounds, don’t you?”

“I… yes, but it’s not as weird, or bad, as it sounds. Trust me, Kihyun’s not some weirdo, he just…” Changkyun frowns, trying to figure out what to say. “He doesn’t like living alone? We became friends and offered me a place to stay that was better than my ‘apartment’ before.”

“Sure…”

 

Changkyun manages to get his parents out of his apartment with the idea of going to lunch. Lunch turns into lunch, some walking around and catching up, then dinner before Changkyun walks with his parents to their hotel and says goodbye. Changkyun is glad to see them again, happy to have time to talk to them, but he’s pretty sure he wont be seeing them for the next few days. Though he might see them off when they leave, his father is technically here for work, and his mother has friends she wants to see in person again.

By the time Changkyun is parted from them, it’s dark and he has an unsettling dread about walking home by himself after dark. So, instead of doing that, he quickly makes his way into a nearby 24 hour diner. He orders a coffee- because he’d feel bad about standing there and not buying anything- then calls Kihyun.

“Hello?” Kihyun answers, and Changkyun can hear him doing something with pans.

“Kihyun…”

“Yeah?”

“I… may have developed a slightly irrational fear. You see, I’m by myself, it’s after dark, and I don’t want to walk home like this.”

“I wouldn’t call it irrational; you’ve been stabbed on multiple occasions. That tends to make people scared of something.” Kihyun shifts, and Changkyun waits. “Where are you?”

“Oh,” Changkyun says, realizing he didn’t know. He finds- on a counter- a paper advertising the diner so people might later return, and reads the address off.

“That’s pretty close to where Hoseok works. I wonder if he’s still nearby… If he is I’ll send him, if not you might have to wait a bit more, but I’ll come get you, okay?”

“Yeah… thanks.”

“You okay?”

“I feel a bit like a child, you know?”

“You’re an adult. One who’s been _stabbed_ , Changkyun. You died. It’s perfectly reasonable to not want to be in a situation similar to the ones in which that’s happened. That’s not childish.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.”

“Now I’m going to hang up so either Hoseok or I can come get you.”

“Thank you.”

 

Hoseok is the one who shows up. He’s a mess, too. Changkyun takes one glance at him, and wonders if there’s a storm outside. For starters, his hair’s a mess. His shirt is incorrectly buttoned, too. Changkyun thinks his jacket is inside out, as well.

“Hey.”

“Hey?” Changkyun laughs, downs the last of his coffee, and makes his way over. “You okay there?”

“Huh?” Hoseok turns, opening the door. “Yeah.”

“Dude, you’re a mess.”

“I just came from work.”

“You just got off work?! It’s dark. You work days.”

“Overtime.” Hoseok shrugs.

“I’m surprised you need to work at all. Kihyun doesn’t.”

“I don’t _need_ to. I mean, I have enough money it’s just… something to do? Besides, eventually I’ll run out and then what would I do if I have to work after not working for decades?”

“Good point.” Changkyun nods as Hoseok runs a hand through his hair, trying to fix it. “Hey, do you work Sunday?”

“No?”

“That’s good. We’re all free then.”

“All of who?” Hoseok gives up on his hair.

“You, me, Kihyun. How’s a movie date sound? Kihyun already agreed, so it’d be great if you could too.” Changkyun smiles. “Also your shirt is buttoned wrong.”

“It is?!” Hoseok looks down, frowns at himself, and takes to fixing his shirt. “Wait, are we all dating now?”

“At the very least two of us are, so if you say yes, then yes.”

“Oh, good. Yes.” Hoseok nods, either because of the dating thing, or because he’s fixed his shirt. Changkyun doesn’t know which. “You’re surprisingly… not awkward about this? I expected more internal screaming and non-internal suffering.”

“Thanks, man. You have so much faith in me.”

“I just mean that’s what I’ve seen so far.”

“I’m running on a ‘ _the people I like, also like me, holy fuck_ ’ high. Any embarrassment I have hasn’t caught up with me yet. I’m outrunning it. Get fucked, embarrassment.” Changkyun pauses. “Okay that last part’s embarrassment already caught up with me. For the most part, I’m good, though!”

“You’re cute, you know that?”

“I swear if one more person says that I am actually going to die. Am I cute? How did I never know?”

“Don’t know, how didn’t you?” Hoseok laughs. Then looks down at himself and frowns. “Is this inside out?”

“I think so.”

“Damn it.”

“Do you have a uniform?” Changkyun asks, as Hoseok takes his jacket off to fix it.

“Huh?”

“If you’re this messed up, you had to have changed right? So you have a uniform?”

“Yeah.”

“Where do you work?”

“Cafe.”

“Dude.” Changkyun gasps. “That’s so cliche. You’re the most cliche vampire I’ve ever met. You talk about biting all the time, work at the cafe, what next?”

“It’s not _that_ cliche.”

“Where do you work?”

“Why?”

“So I can go there and ogle at you, duh.”

“Please don’t.”

“Or I’ll ask Kihyun where you work, he knows.”

“Oh god, that’s even worse.” Hoseok’s face turns to horror. “He’s be super up for that too. ‘ _Sure, let’s go embarrass Hoseok. I’m in, bring me too._ ’ He’s disgusting.”

“Disgusting?”

“You haven’t seen it, but Kihyun is the cheesiest person in the world. It’s awful. I’ve seen him flirt, it’s gross. He’s so cheesy I die inside every time he does it and he _knows_ that so he keeps doing it.”

“Well now I definitely have to ask him. We can go on a nice little coffee date and flirt with you.”

“Stop.”

“This is my revenge.” Changkyun grins.

“Revenge for what?”

“All the embarrassment your existence has caused me.”

“You’ll regret this when Kihyun starts actively flirting with you. You’ll suffer, and I wont feel bad.”

“I can’t wait to embarrass you at work.”

“Please don’t.”

“Wait-” Changkyun pauses, and stops walking- “do you use your real name? Is _this_ your real name? You’ve faked your death so…”

“The name you know is. We all use our real names with each other.” Hoseok smiles, happy with the change of topic. Changkyun makes a note not to forget about the _embarrass Hoseok plan_ , though. “But we sometimes use fake names. I know Jooheon has, but right now he’s using his real name. And Hyunwoo uses other names all the time- sometimes really weird ones- if he feels like it.”

“So what name are you using right now?”

“Oh.” Hoseok reaches into his pockets and pulls out a wallet, then out of that his ID. “Shin Wonho.”

“Huh.” Changkyun pauses. “Yeah, I can see it. If you weren’t so solidly Hoseok in my mind.”

“Have you put any thought into a fake name? One day you’ll need one.”

“I’m trying not to think about my future fake-deaths and subsequent lives, actually.” Changkyun shrugs. “It… makes everything feel way too _real_.”

“I see.”

“I know eventually I will need to. But I can still pass for my age for a while.”

“Okay.” Hoseok nods. “That’s fair. I didn’t want to think about it all that much when I stopped aging either.”

“Okay that made me think of another question.” Changkyun sighs. “I feel like I’ve been a- like _this_ for a long time already. It’s only been over a month, I know, but it feels like forever. It also feels like I still know almost nothing. Like, you are a pure-blood.”

“Yes.”

“So how does your aging work? You stopped aging but the rest of us don’t age because we became a vampire, you already were one.”

“Okay so I don’t know exactly how this works, either.” Hoseok sighs. “See, pure-bloods aren’t born all that often? Mostly because most vampires have the foresight to know it’s going to be really hard to fake your death while you have a kid, and eighteen years is too many to go without any signs of age.”

“Noted.”

“The most we do know is that somewhere around the age one’s parents are stuck at, is where you’ll stop aging. My parents had a few years between them, so I ended up right in the middle of that range. Why that happens, there aren’t enough vampire scientists researching pure-bloods to find out.”

“I should major in science, and find out.”

“You want to be a scientist?”

“Used to, but… no not really.” Changkyun shrugs. “Could be though. Or I could steal my dads key cards and steal lab equipment from his work. But then he’d get in trouble for that and it would be sort of messed up to do.”

“So he’s a scientist?”

“Oh, yeah.” Changkyun looks over, surprised. “I forgot you didn’t know. I keep forgetting it’s only been weeks since we met.”

“Aw, does it feel like you’ve known me longer?”

“Yes. You’re really exhausting.”

“Hey!”

“I’m kidding!” Changkyun holds his hands up in defense. “I just mean… a lot happened all at once, and I feel like I’ve known all of you longer than I actually have.”

“That makes sense.”

 

“Why are you always here? I’ve been to your house, you have food.” Changkyun stares down Hyungwon. Changkyun had returned from class to find Hyungwon- yet again- in the apartment. Not that it was strange, but Changkyun realized after having been to Hyungwon and Hoseok’s home that he could easily _not_ do that.

“I don’t have to cook this way.”

“I see.”

“Also this is how I get my mandatory social interaction.”

“Mandatory?” Changkyun asks, sitting across from Hyungwon.

“When Hyunwoo turned me, that was a rule he made me promise once I woke up. I can’t hide away forever. At least once a week I have to talk to someone.”

“You… actually do that? Agreed to do that, and everything?”

“Yeah.” Hyungwon shrugs. “It’s not like I don’t like people. I just used to… be worse at dealing with them.”

“Oh?”

“Sixty years ago I didn’t know I existed, so I- as well as a lot of people- thought there was something wrong with me.” Hyungwon shrugs again, idly moving food around on his plate. “Thus I avoided people except to further my goals. Hyunwoo didn’t see what was wrong so he made me promise to keep talking to people, even as a vampire, and even if said people were also vampires. It’s not a big deal now, but it’s habit.”

“I see.” Changkyun can only nod. “Why were you turned? Like I and Minhyuk were both turned because we were dying. Gunhee and Kihyun because their sires didn’t want them to age. I don’t know about you- or Jooheon- though.”

“I was also dying.” Hyungwon meets Changkyun’s eyes. “I ran a pretty great company, once, and someone wasn’t so happy with that.”

“Ah.”

“It was way more personal than, say, being stabbed by a robber?”

“We’ve always gotta remind me of that, don’t we?” Changkyun turns away.

“Not if it really bothers you.”

“It… should? Saying I was stabbed is strangely _easy_.” Changkyun sighs. “I think… because I survived, and because I feel fine, it doesn’t feel real? It’s only when I’m alone, at night, walking home that I start to remember that it actually happened.”

“That makes sense.” Hyungwon nods. “I can’t be on the roof of a building by myself, and I’ve had sixty years to come to terms with it.”

“You can’t?”

“Nope.”

“That… actually makes me feel better.”

“Good. Because I’m about to make you feel worse.”

“Oh?” Changkyun turns back to Hyungwon, frowning.

“Are you nerds finally dating?”

“Yes.” Changkyun grins.

“So… you made out yet?”

“What?! No! Hyungwon what the fuck?!” Changkyun’s face goes red.

“I just wanted to see your reaction. Worth it.’

“I hate you.”

 

Kihyun is the one to suggest it. He’s also the one to suggest they don’t tell Hoseok. Changkyun isn’t quite sure why, but he agrees because the grin Kihyun wears is honestly a little scary. That’s how Changkyun ends up playing distraction while Kihyun buys movie tickets to a horror movie, and all the way until they’re seated. Kihyun makes Changkyun sit between himself and Hosoek, something Changkyun thinks is because Hoseok is going to be upset with Kihyun. It doesn’t take long after the movie starts for Hoseok to lean forward so he can glare at Kihyun.

Changkyun isn’t sure what he’s gotten himself into. Kihyun only smiles, as the unaware group of college students on screen go to a secluded place for a trip. Hoseok is already tense, prepared for scares and Changkyun is a little worried about him, if he’s already that freaked out.

There’s a jump scare. It’s not even a good one, and Changkyun would have just stared blankly at the screen if it wasn’t for the two next to him. Kihyun jumps, clutches his chest and let’s out an annoyed sigh. Hoseok screams. Honest to god screams like his life was threatened and clings to Changkyun.

This is going to be a long movie, Changkyun can just feel it.

Hoseok is very easily scared. Kihyun is less easily scared, but Changkyun still sees him jump a few times, which is usually followed by Kihyun looking annoyed. Changkyun himself manages to be mostly calm- aside from one particular scene- and finds them both really amusing.

It’s once they’re a far enough distance from the movie theater that they wont possibly disturb anyone, that Hoseok points accusingly at Kihyun. “You evil motherfucker!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kihyun shrugs, smiling.

“You’re dead to me.”

“Changkyun helped.”

“Don’t drag this into me. I didn’t know he was so easily scared.” Changkyun hold up his hands, in defense, when Hoseok turns his glare to him. Changkyun gives his best puppy dog eyes.“Don’t be mad at me.”

“You’re fine.” Hoseok returns his glare to Kihyun. Changkyun drops his hands, laughing. “You, on the other hand, are still dead to me.”

“That’s fine, but as a dead man, I retain the right not to let you into my apartment anymore. Oh, you know who else lives there? Changkyun. What a shame.”

“Are you trying to bribe my forgiveness with Changkyun?”

“I’m okay with that.” Changkyun adds, raising a hand.

“You shouldn’t be.” Hoseok shakes his head, but Changkyun can only shrug.

 

Minhyuk is soft. Changkyun would think that’s great, and all, if he wasn’t only aware of that because the other has latched onto him and wont let go. Changkyun isn’t sure when Minhyuk got there, exactly, all he knows is that he wakes on his couch with Minhyuk clinging to him.

“Someone save me.” Changkyun’s plea goes unanswered, and he remains trapped. He’d be a lot less upset about that, if it wasn’t for the fact he could see Kihyun and Hoseok sitting at the dining table, and that they both have met his gaze at least once. “You guys are awful.”

Minhyuk shifts, and Changkyun has a brief moment of hope, but Minhyuk remains asleep. Changkyun would really like to know how he ended up like this. Though he’s not against it, completely, he would like to at least be more comfortable, and the arm of the couch makes a terrible pillow.

There’s knocking at the door, and Changkyun feels a little bitter when Kihyun stands to answer it. “Oh you can answer the door, but not help me. I see.”

Hoseok laughs at him and Changkyun resists the urge to make a rude gesture.

Changkyun has never been so glad to see Hyunwoo. To be fair, Changkyun doesn’t actually see much of Hyunwoo,to start with, but that’s besides the point. Hyunwoo looks apologetic, before he wraps his arms around Minhyuk and lifts him away from Changkyun. Minhyuk, though he doesn’t wake, does whine vaguely about being moved, before Hyunwoo starts dragging him away.

“Sorry about him.”

“Thanks for freeing me.”

Hyunwoo is gone soon after, and Changkyun turns to glare at Kihyun and Hoseok.

“What?” Hoseok feigns innocence.

“I hate both of you, you’re both dead to me.”

“How will I live with that?” Hoseok gasps.

“I’ll make your favourite food,” Kihyun offers.

“You’re forgiven.”

“What about me?!” Hoseok looks between them.

“Nah.” Changkyun shakes his head. Hoseok makes his way closer, so he can grab Changkyun’s hands.

“Please.” Hoseok almost looks convincingly worried. Almost.

“I don’t know.”

“I’ll kiss you?”

“Get out.” Changkyun scoffs. He looks away- because he hates that, for some reason, that actually makes him flush- and pretends to be upset.

“Ha, that worked didn’t it?”

“No.”

Hoseok’s hands move from Changkyuns hands, and to his face, turning Changkyun’s face back to look at him. Changkyun tries to glare, though it’s halfhearted at best, and Hoseok’s presses down on the side of his face, morphing Changkyun’s expression. “Cute.”

“Don’t mock me,” Changkyun manages to mumble out. Hoseok just laughs, and leans forward to steal a quick kiss, before he let’s go of Changkyun’s face. “Fine, you’re forgiven.”

“Wow, that’s much less work than Kihyun has to do for forgiveness.”

“I can’t believe this.” Kihyun gasps. “I have to cook and he get’s off with just a kiss.”

“You could too.” Changkyun shrugs, looking over to Kihyun who immediately turns around and walks over to the fridge.

“What’s your favourite food again?”

Hoseok and Changkyun both laugh. “Why is this more embarrassing to him than all the biting?”

 

There’s a thought latched onto Changkyun’s brain that he can’t let go since his parent’s visit. They’ve since gone back to America- Changkyun saw them off at the airport- and he had hoped the thought would go with them. It didn’t.

Kihyun is cooking again, as well as muttering to himself about one his professors. _Stress cooking_ , Changkyun thinks. Instead of possibly upsetting Kihyun more, Changkyun sits at the dining table and watches him cook, idly tracing patterns on the table.

“I can feel you staring. What is it?”

“Why haven’t you asked me for anything?’

“What?” Kihyun turns around, lips pursed. Changkyun doesn’t respond. “What does that mean?”

“I don’t pay rent, or buy food. I’m sort of just, mooching off of you at this point, aren’t I?”

“You’re jobless and in college, and I’m pretty much rich. Why would I ask for anything?”

“I just feel like I get a lot from you.” Changkyun frowns. “A place to live, food and blood, walks home because I’m slightly traumatized.”

“I don’t like living alone, I like cooking and give _everyone_ we know blood, I also go up to roofs with Hyungwon if he needs that. You’re not special. Wait- no- that sounds bad. I mean when it comes to those things. I just… you’re fine. You don’t owe me anything and I don’t want you to feel like you do.”

“Okay,” Changkyu says, sighing. “Okay.”

“If you want to do something, you can start doing dishes.”

“That, I can do.”

“Good. Because I’ve been stress cooking lately.”

“I noticed.”

 

The place is rather nice, soft colours accented by black, and with employees dressed in nice, simple uniforms. Kihyun inhales the sent of coffee as the walk in and seems rather pleased as they order and take their seats. Changkyun just wonders how badly this will end up.

Hoseok starts work approximately ten minutes after Kihyun and Changkyun have taken seats at one corner of the cafe. He enters the cafe from the workers area, takes one glance around, and sees them. Horror fills his face, and he turns away, determined to ignore them.

They sit there for an hour. Every so often Hoseok will turn to look at them and immediately regret it when Kihyun winks or blows a kiss or mouths words at him. Changkyun grows more and more embarrassed to be sitting across from Kihyun, and feels a little bad when Hoseok turns away after one instance and trips directly into a counter.

After that hour, they leave. Kihyun throws one more kiss _and_ winks. Changkyun can only follow him out, groaning and muttering a small apology under his breath.

He finally understands Hoseok’s words.

 

Hoseok throws his arms around Changkyun upon arrival, whining. “I can’t believe you. You’re a traitor.”

“I regret it, too.” Changkyun says, sympathetic, and pats Hoseok’s head. “I thought you were exaggerating. Now I can tell that wasn’t even the beginning of it. Yet, I was suffering. I can’t even imagine the full extent of his powers.”

“Sometimes,” Hoseok starts, voice filled with a mix of sadness and regret, “I wish I had less morals. I could tell him to stop.”

“Damn you, morals.”

“Guys I live here. I’m right here. I can hear you.” Kihyun’s reminder does nothing to stop their loud complaints. “I’m breaking up with you both.”

“At least we still have each other?” Changkyun offers.

“I’ll take it.”

“At least pretend like you care,” Kihyun says, huffing.

“We do!” Hoseok pulls away from Changkyun so he can make his way to Kihyun, and throw an arm over his shoulders. “We love you, you evil man.”

“Good.”

“He didn’t even deny it.” Changkyun gasps. “Even he knows he’s evil.”

 

Hyungwon smirks. Changkyun buries his face in his hands. “Kihyun is awful.”

“I see you’re back to suffering.”

“Hoseok is bad enough, but mostly he just says embarrassing stuff.”

“Yeah?”

“If Kihyun winks at me one more time I’m moving out.” He sighs, annoyed.

“You can move in with me. I’ll kick Hoseok out.”

“Thanks man.” Changkyun sighs. “I thought I was done suffering.”

“See this is why I don’t do relationships.”

“No it isn’t.” Changkyun rolls his eyes. “I know better than that now.”

“Darn, you’re onto me.”

“Darn.” Changkyun repeats. “Darn, he says.”

“Don’t judge me. Judging people is my job. Like you, right now, I’m judging your inability to handle the cheesiness of your own boyfriend.”

“Kihyun’s awful!”

“I know right!” Hoseok drops down next to Changkyun. Changkyun hadn’t heard him arrive. “Why are you in my house?”

“Revenge. You two are always invading ours.”

“He brought food,” Hyungwon says, “I couldn’t _not_ invite him in.”

“Do you two always talk about Kihyun over food?” Hoseok raises an eyebrow and steals a piece of chicken.

“No, sometimes we talk about you.”

“Don’t tell him that!” Changkyun glares. “Hyungwon, you’re the worst.”

“You talk about me?”

“Damn it.” Changkyun buries his face in his hands, again. “Now I’m really suffering.”

“Poor puppy.” Hyungwon pats his head.

“Extra suffering.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to give side characters more time to shine.
> 
> just a little. there'll likely be more of them, as well as the main trio in the next chapter. speaking of the main trio, i have no clue what i'm doing??? how do romance???
> 
> i always feel bad asking for comments but i really do get a lot of motivation from them heh.
> 
> anyway tofu grandma out. (you know what, without knowing me, that's a rather odd set of words)


	6. Human Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He probably should have realized sooner what was happening.

Changkyun, in an attempt to be more self sufficient, decides to cook for himself for once. It doesn’t go _terribly_. Though it certainly could have gone better- there’s a mess, as well as a few burnt pancakes- his food is edible and doesn’t taste terrible. A fact he’s rather happy about.

Hoseok is less happy. Changkyun takes advantage of now having his phone number- as well as everyone else’s, after finally asking them all for them- by calling him over for food. Then he proceeds to give Hoseok all of the burnt pancakes- after drowning them in butter and syrup- and hopes that he wont notice. He does.

“Did you just invite me over to feed me burnt food you didn’t want?”

“What? _No_ …” Changkyun trails off and avoids his gaze. “Maybe?”

“You’re evil.”

“A little.”

“Don’t admit it!” Hoseok laughs. “You’re as bad as Kihyun.”

“Ah, is that why you like us both?”

“No- oh my god.” Hoseok gasps, feigning horror. “I like evil people.”

“Poor man.” Changkyun shakes his head in mock-pity. “Didn’t even realize he was falling in with the wrong crowd until he was dating two of them.”

“Someone should make a reality show about me.”

“Follow the life and adventures of local vampire as he struggles to live surrounded by evil. I’d watch it.”

“Speaking of the other evil, where’s Kihyun? Why are you cooking?”

“School. I want to be able to take care of myself a _little_.”

“School?”

“He needed to talk to a professor, I think? I’m not entirely clear on that.” Changkyun shrugs. “Why, is my cooking that bad?’

“Don’t make me answer that.”

“Rude.”

“Maybe if you gave me something that wasn’t _burnt_ …”

“That’s fair.”

“So?”

“No.”

“Evil.”

 

Changkyun would like to believe that after literally having bitten someone, and being bitten by someone, he would be less reactive to other, less intense, things. Thus, he would also like to believe the same applies to Kihyun. 

It applies to neither of them, as it turns out.

Kihyun is cooking, a not uncommon thing, so Changkyun waits until he’s done- as to not risk burnt food or, worse, a burnt home- before he does anything. It’s not like he plans to do anything particularly _strange_ , either. When Kihyun turns the stove off, Changkyun strikes. Wraps his arms around Kihyun from behind and tries to pretend he’s not embarrassed about the action.

“Changkyun, why?”

“I’m being… romantic?”

“Sure, sure.” Kihyun laughs, turning around. “Is that it?”

“Yes?”

“Okay.”

“You sound like it shouldn’t be.” Changkyun frowns, pauses, then laughs. “Were you hoping there was something else? Wow, Kihyun, I’m shocked.”

“No!” Kihyun scoffs. “Don’t say shit like that.”

“What if I say something like-” Changkyun pauses, glancing to the side as to not meet Kihyun’s eyes- “I lied, and was planning something else?”

“I’m shocked, truly.”

“So… kissing?”

“Why… did you ask it like that?” Kihyun laughs. “Like it’s a conversation topic and not an offer.”

“Listen. Don’t judge me.” Changkyun flushes.

“The answer is yes, by the way.”

“Cool.” Changkyun nods, leans forward to press a small kiss to Kihyun, and turns even more red. “Why is it that you only ever seem to be embarrassed when I’m not?”

“I’m in a constant state of embarrassment, excuse you. How dare you insinuate I’m not. It’s just easier to deal with when you’re the one suffering from it, though.”

“Cool, that’s great. I’m glad, I think?”

Changkyun continues to avoid Kihyun’s eyes, and the other laughs before taking it upon himself to grab Changkyun’s face and initiate another kiss himself.

It should be expected that kissing beyond a peck is a very different experience. It’s even _more_ so being a vampire. Vampires don’t need to breathe- though convincing one’s brain of that is a bit difficult- and that becomes increasingly important and very strange when kissing. Since neither breathing through his nose, or pulling back, is required, Changkyun finds himself slightly unsettled by not only his own, but also Kihyun’s lack of breathing. As well as becoming more, and more aware of the lack of chest movement that causes. It sort of freaks him out.

“You okay?” Kihyun asks, when they pull away from each other.

“Yeah.” Changkyun nods, though he has to think about breathing, and catch his breath. Something about not breathing, when he’s been breathing his entire life, is really uncomfortable.

“Still unused to not breathing?”

“It’s really weird.”

“I understand.” Kihyun nods, smiling. “You know what else is weird?”

“Hm?”

“I cooked all this food and you made me forget. What a waste.”

“Oh, right. It’s still warm, though, so does it really matter?”

“I guess not.”

“Besides, it’s not like we need food.” Changkyun meets Kihyun’s eyes, purposefully. “Just blood, right?”

“Correct. It only took you _how long_ to figure out?” Kihyun laughs, ignoring the frown Changkyun gives in response.

“No, I mean- my point is that this distraction, and the blood thing, can go hand in hand.”

“Don’t do this to me.”

“If one of us were to-”

“Stop.” Kihyun’s face is red, which makes Changkyun able to resist his own embarrassment. “I mean, the _idea_ is fine, just stop _saying_ it.”

“Okay- the idea is okay?!”

“Why are you always surprised when someone says yes to something you asked?!”

“I don’t know.” Changkyun is unable to resist that embarrassment, though, and does go red.

“Oh _that_ embarrasses you, not asking about biting each other!”

“I have my priorities in order.”

“No, you clearly don’t.”

“Guys as much as I love to walk in on lovers spats, you’re blocking the food.” Hyungwon’s voice is incredibly startling, and Kihyun makes that known by jumping, and then breathing out an annoyed sigh.

“No one invited you here!” Kihyun turns to glare, while Changkyun takes a step away from him.

“Hey, Hyungwon.”

“Don’t greet him.”

“Hey, Changkyun.”

“Don’t ignore me you assholes!” Kihyun huffs. “We also weren’t having a spat! Who even uses the word _spat_ anymore?”

 

Changkyun can’t be sure, since he isn’t around them twenty four hours a day, but he thinks it’s been a while since Kihyun and Hoseok have been alone together. While he doesn’t know if that’s a problem, he does know that they used to spend time alone together, before he was around. Even after he was, too, before they- all three- started a relationship.

Which makes him feel like he’s taking something from them. Especially since Changkyun spends time with just one or the other of them fairly often. Thus he excuses himself from the apartment one day- with his laptop- while Kihyun and Hoseok are talking- and goes in search of something to waste his time on. Logically he knows he has reports to write, but he doesn’t actually want to spend his timing writing school reports.

He does _try_ , though. Changkyun sits himself in the corner of a familiar coffee shop. When Hoseok isn’t working, it feels a bit strange to be there, but the place is still nice. It’s also a good distance from his apartment.

There isn’t much actual report writing he gets done, before he sighs and orders another coffee, glaring at the word document in front of him. Everyone, it seems, is busy, because none of them respond when he texts them asking for company. Changkyun sighs, again, before acknowledging the part of his mind telling him he hasn’t actually asked _everyone_. His human friends remain uncontacted.

Changkyun sets his phone aside, turning back to his computer. He’s been avoiding them lately. Part of him knows why, but he doesn’t want to admit that they’re growing further apart. There’s something about Changkyun that they don’t know, and it’s now something his life basically revolves around. Glancing back at his phone, he wonders if he should tell them he’s a vampire. If he should just tell them the truth so he doesn’t have to lie to them when they inevitably notice he’s stopped aging.

His phone rings.

“Hello?”

“Changkyun?” Jooheon’s voice has the tell-tell signs of having just woken up.

“Yeah? Why are you calling, did you just wake up?”

“You texted me.”

“Yeah but…” Changkyun laughs. “It wasn’t like it’s an emergency.”

“No, I know. My alarm just went off, too.”

“Oh?”

“I have to say on a ‘human’ schedule, or else I’ll never be awake for important stuff. Like dates.”

“Clearly the most important thing.”

“Exactly.” Jooheon clears his throat. “So, what’s up?”

“Oh, I’m just trying to distract myself from school work.”

“Don’t you have two great distractions?”

“Ha,” Changkyun gives a sarcastic laugh, “no. They’re together, and I’m at a coffee shop, ‘trying’ to work.”

“ _Trying_ , you say.” Jooheon yawns. “I need coffee, where you at?”

“Does coffee even do anything for you- never mind. You know where Hoseok works?”

“Yeah. Got it.” There’s movement, then Jooheon speaks again. “Also, yes. Just not nearly as much as it does for humans.”

“So caffeine still works, but not alcohol?”

“Why do you know the second thing?”

“I asked,” Changkyun answers, frowning. “Why else?”

“If you say so.”

“I do say so!”

“See you soon.”

“You don’t believe me.”

“Nope.”

 

There’s a silence, where Changkyun runs a hand over the lid of his closed laptop, and avoids Jooheon’s eyes. Jooheon sighs. “Have you thought about what you’ll do in four or six years?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re in college, right?” Jooheon asks, and Changkyun nods. “You’re getting a degree you’ll only be able to use for ten or so years. You know that, right?”

“I… hadn’t thought about it.” Changkyun sighs.

“Kihyun goes to college mostly because he _wants_ to learn more. He knows he wont be able to use that knowledge for very long, so you should too.”

“I know.” Changkyun sighs raising his eyes to meet Jooheon’s. “I just don’t like to think about it. I already didn’t know what I wanted to do, now it’s really a question of what I want, since I wont have much time with it.”

“What are you doing now?”

“Huh?”

“You were working on something, before you called me.”

“You called _me_ , Jooheon.”

“Details.”

“Required classes. I wanted to get as much of that done this year as I could. Then I was going to choose a major, and do classes related to that.”

“Past tense?”

“Well I don’t _know_ now. Maybe I should just… drop out.” Changkyun sighs. “Or take a break until I’ve figured it out? No, I’ve already signed up for classes next year, anyway.”

“Poor kid. You’ll figure it out.”

“I’m not a kid.”

“You are to me.”

“It’s not my fault you’re an old man.”

“I’m one of the youngest.”

“The youngest of the old people, you must be so happy.”

“Shut your mouth.” Jooheon glares halfheartedly, and Changkyun laughs.

 

Changkyun hasn’t interacted much with his new neighbors. In fact, he hardly remembers they exist. The fact he resides in an apartment something he only vaguely remembers. However, he’s pretty sure the guys kneeling in front of his apartment is not someone who lives on his floor, at the very least. The first floor of his apartment building is mostly old people, and Kihyun. When he thinks about it, that really makes him the only young adult on his floor.

“Can I help you?” The person squawks, jumping to their feet, and turning to face him.

“Uh, what?”

“What are you doing?” Changkyun crosses his arms, trying to look intimidating. He’s really not sure it works.

“What are _you_ doing?”

“Going home to my apartment. Which you’re kneeling suspiciously in front of.”

“Your… apartment?”

“Yes.”

“Isn’t it Kihyun’s?”

“You know Kihyun?” Changkyun asks, before clearing his throat and remembering he’s supposed to be suspicions of the person in front of him.

“Well, we’re neighbors.”

“You live here?”

“Upstairs, yeah.”

“Okay… so why are you here?”

“He’s weird!” The guys throws his arms up. “Don’t you think?”

“Depends on what you mean, I guess.”

“I swear! He’s been here… ten years? I was in _high school_ , and I swear the guy looks exactly the same.”

“It’s hard to notice someone aging when you see them on a regular basis.” Changkyun sighs, glancing at his door. “That doesn’t explain what you were doing.”

“Investigating.”

“I’m calling the cops.”

“Wait!” The guys holds his hands up. “I’ll go.”

 

“Kihyun,” Changkyun starts, chin resting in his palm as he sits at the dining table, “how long have you lived here?”

“Uh,” Kihyun hum, shrugging. “Don’t know? Nine, or ten years?”

“Apparently one of our upstairs neighbors thinks you’re suspicious.”

“Do they?” Kihyun spins around. “If it’s just one person, I’m not so concerned.”

“You’re not worried?”

“Ever watched a movie, Changkyun? No one believes the one guy claiming something weird’s going on. I’ll worry if anyone else thinks something’s up. Besides, some people just age well, and they should only think I’m… how old did I say when I first got here? Eighteen, Ninteen? So twenty 28.”

“You’re twenty two.”

“I am?”

“Physically, right?” Changkyun leans back. “I thought it was something around there.”

“It’s something around there, yeah.” Kihyun nods, setting food on the table and then sitting down himself. “Start out a few years younger, and leave when you’re too old to fit appearance.”

“What will you do?”

“Hm?”

“When you’re too old?”

“Leave?” Kihyun raises an eyebrow, confused by the question. Changkyun can only frown in response, unsure how to voice is worries. “I’ll keep in touch, if you’re worried about that. Or you could come with me.”

“Oh.”

“You worry too much, you know that?”

“I’ve been told. I’m pretty sure by you, even.”

“Then I shouldn’t have to say it again, but you worry too much.”

“So I’ve heard.”

 

Hoseok looks surprised. “When people realize?”

“Yeah,” Changkyun says, nodding. “What will you do?”

“Leave.”

“Right…”

“I’ll keep in touch, don’t worry. I’ve managed to maintain my friendships thus far. Gunhee and Jooheon are still close, despite having faked their deaths at different times.”

“I suppose.”

“Things wont change as much as you probably _think_ they will.”

“It…” Changkyun pauses, biting his lip in thought before nodding to himself. “It seems like that’s always the case.”

“Oh?”

“Everything I think will be a big deal isn’t, and it’s the things I don’t think about that end up being more inconvenient.”

“You worry too much about the wrong stuff, then.” Hoseok shrugs.

“I was worried that drinking blood, and being a vampire in general, would completely change my life, but… well, I guess it sort of _did_. But I still feel like the same person.” Changkyun frowns, starring at his hands. “I didn’t think it would have an affect on my already existing friendships, at least not for years.”

“But it did?”

“I haven’t spoken to my human friends in weeks.” Changkyun runs a hand though his hair. “I can’t even figure out _why_ I’m not talking to them.”

“You seem scared.”

“Do I?”

“That’s the best guess I’ve got, anyway.” Hoseok shrugs, and offers Changkyun a smile. “I never really had human friends.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I just…” Hoseok trails off, shrugging. “I don’t know. Never did.”

 

Changkyun isn’t under the illusion that he hasn’t been avoiding his human friends. Though he didn’t go out of his way to do it, he was still doing it when it was convient. Which happened to be all the time. So when they contact him, inviting him to the movies with them, he hesitates.

Hesitates, and stares at his phone. At the message. Knows he could easily lie. Could say he had other things to do, and continue to avoid them. Continue to lose his ties to his human life.

“What are you doing?” Changkyun asks himself, huffing. He responds to the message with agreement.

He’s not losing his human friends just yet. He only has so many years before he’ll have to, so he wont give them up now.

 

A trip to the movies somehow turns into an after-movie trip to a bar, and Changkyun isn’t particularly happy with the turn of events. Luckily he’s not the only one- Taehyuk seems rather uncomfortable too, but that might just be because he has classes in the morning- but that doesn’t stop their group from ending up in one anyway. His mood is not improved by the fact that he’s physically incapable of getting anything out of drinking anyway.

Changkyun plans not to drink, because there’s no point, and alcohol’s only good point _is_ it’s affect. The taste leaves much to be desired. However, Byunghwa shoves a glass into his hands, before Changkyun’s left by most of the group. Taehyuk, next to him, rests his arms on the bar and motions Changkyun to hand the glass over.

“You’re not drinking.”

“No.” Changkyun shakes his head, handing it over. “You are?”

“Might as well.” Taehyuk shrugs. “Changkyun…”

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Changkyun knows _exactly_ why. He knows what this question is about but… “Did I seem like I wasn’t?”

“You’ve been avoiding us. I don’t think you’ve spoken to any of your friends in nearly a month. Oh, no, sorry you’re _old_ friends.”

“You guys are still- you _are_ my friends.”

“Yeah?”

Changkyun’s gut fills with guilt. He’d known he was avoiding them, but he hadn’t thought he was replacing them. He realizes he was, though. “Y-yeah.”

“Okay.”

Changkyun avoids his eyes.

 

Weeks of living beside vampires, Changkyun thinks, _should_ mean he isn’t still surprised by things so easily. Yet he’s startled when- after having a fight with their stove- Kihyun’s eyes fade into a deep black. Changkyun watches, wide-eyed, as the gas-stove sparks to life and Kihyun’s eyes return to their original colour.

“What, Changkyun?”

“What _was_ that?”

“You already knew that,” Kihyun says, tilting his head to the side to look at Changkyun. “I know Jooheon told you that.”

Changkyun blinks, confused, until his mind processes what he’s saying. “Right, powers.”

“Right.”

“I thought that took a lot of energy? Jooheon said you don’t really do it often.”

“I don’t. I was just frustrated.” Kihyun pours oil into a pan. “Besides, small sparks don’t take that much. Maintaing a flame would be the hard thing.”

“Isn’t that… dangerous?”

“I know what I’m doing. I’m not going to set the apartment on fire.”

“If you say so.”

“Are you okay?” Hissing starts from the pan as Kihyun drops inredients onto it. He doesn’t face Changkyun, but Changkyun can still feel the concern coming from him.

“Yeah.” Changkyun rests his arms against the dinning table, tracing idle patterns into it. “I just… I think I’ve all but abandoned every- all of my human life.”

“Hm,” Kihyun hums, stirring food. “Why’s that?”

“I only talked to my friends once this past month and… I think I’ve replaced them. I _already_ hardly contacted my parents. School is the only thing I’ve really… kept.” Changkyun sighs. “And, yeah, I know eventually I wont be able to keep my human friends or my life, but…”

“You didn’t think it would happen so quickly?”

“Yeah.”

“When I was first turned, the only person I kept in contact with was Minhyuk.” Kihyun pauses. “I stopped talking to my parents, barely kept up with the work I was supposed to be doing.”

“Oh.” Changkyun doesn’t really know what to say to that.

“I felt the same way.” KIhyun shrugs, letting out a sigh. “Like I was abandonding my entire life. It’s awful, and it feels terrible, and you don’t mean or want to do it, but it _happens_. You can make an effort, try to keep up those connections, if you’re so worried about it. You don’t have to let it keep happening, but change is inevitable, and eventually it will happen”

“I-” Changkyun shakes his head- “that was surprisingly wise of you.”

“I’m like a hundred years old, I picked up some wisdom along the way.”

“I’m… going to try.”

“Good luck.”

 

The school years end is approaching faster than Changkyun thinks it should. Between being stabbed, becoming a vampire, being stabbed again, starting a relationship, and trying to maintain some source of normalcy, a few months passed surprisingly quickly. Before he knew it, it was spring. Mid-may brought with it warmer weather, and the realization that only last winter he was living in a one-room apartment and struggling to survive.

With spring, also comes more school work. Though he had resolved to spend more time with his human friends, he finds himself so swamped with work, even Kihyun hardly gets the chance to speak to him. Not that Kihyun likely would, as he was dealing with his _own_ school work, among other things.

Which is probably why Changkyun doesn’t notice until he finds the paperwork, left on their coffee table, revolving around bank accounts. It’s really not his place to look at, or ask about, them. So he sits on the couch, and tries to focus on his laptop.

The thought doesn’t leave him though, and he glances over his computers screen at the papers. Kihyun’s transferring a lot of money.

“I’m making preparations.” Changkyun jumps in his seat, head snapping to Kihyun. “For when I have to die.”

“Don’t say it like that.”

“I actually wanted to talk to you about it.” Kihyun sits next to him. “Got time?”

“Yeah.” Changkyun nods, setting his laptop aside.

“It’s a lot easier to leave my money to someone, and get it back in a more roundabout way. Still, leaving everything to Hoseok would be a _bit_ strange, and he’s got plenty to work with anyway.”

“I don’t know what you’re saying.”

“Changkyun, can I put you in my will? That means you’d have to stay alive, and here, when I fake my death, but I think you have enough time left for that to work. Besides, you’d know I was still alive and it’s not like we wont be able to contact each other still.”

“You’re planning for your next death?”

“I don’t see it being for at _least_ another year, but I gotta start early, you know.” Kihyun shrugs. “So?”

“Okay.” Changkyun nods. “I mean, it’s your will, I can’t stop you. Besides, I think I’m going to try and maintain this life for as long as I can get away with it.”

“Great.” Kihyun grins, standing. “Okay, I’ll leave you to your work.”

Changkyun makes an annoyed noise, which gets a laugh from Kihyun.

 

Of all the people who Changkyun expects to be knocking on their door, Minhyuk isn’t one of them. Not that he doesn’t expect a _visit_ from Minhyuk- Changkyun has learned to expect the others at any given time- but it is rare for him to knock. Changkyun raises an eyebrow in question, and Minhyuk grins, shrugging.

“I’m being cautious.”

“Of… what?”

“What do you expect me to do? Walk into a couples house unannounced? I don’t want to think about what I could see.”

“A couple- no that’s not the most important part of that. What do you think we _do_?!”

“Well you’re both adults-”

“No, never mind, I don’t want to know. Though I guess it’s safe to assume I should never walk into your house uninvited, if that’s what you think couples do- oh god now I’m picturing in.” Changkyun groans, shaking his head. “I don’t want the mental image of you doing _anything_.”

“Rude.”

“Why are you here again?”

“I’m stealing blood.”

“So you just wanted to visit, got it.”

“Hey!” Minhyuk huffs, before muttering to himself. “I mean, yeah, but that’s still rude.”

“Kihyun isn’t here, you know.”

“I figured.” Minhyuk wraps an arm around Changkyun’s shoulders. “I’m here to hang out with you.”

“I’m honored,” Changkyun monotones, before smiling. He could use a break, anyway.

 

“Hey Hoseok-” Hoseok all but screams, startled by Changkyun’s voice- “how was work?”

“What the fu- fine? Why are you here?”

“I’m going on an after-dark adventure.”

“What?”

“I promised to hang out with my friends In about an hour, but I left early so Kihyun wouldn’t try to stop me from walking around by myself at night, so I came here.”

“I see.”

“You’re just getting off work?”

“Yeah.” Hoseok shrugs, adjusting his jacket. “How are you?”

They start a slow walk down the block, conveniently for Changkyun, in the direction he needs to go. “Good, fine, great.”

“Changkyun.”

“Multiple stab wounds are hard to get over.” Changkyun glances up at the sky, which is slowly turning dark.

“Want me to walk you where you’re going?”

“You don’t-”

“Changkyun, I’m offering, I know I don’t _have_ to.”

“Yes. Please.”

“Okay. Where are we going?”

“Restaurant. It’s in this direction.”

“Okay.” Hoseok nods, giving him a smile. “Your friends are the human ones, right?”

“Yep.” Changkyun nods, idly messing with the hem of his shirt. “I’m trying not to… push them out.”

“I see. That’s good, the one I met seemed nice.”

“Oh yeah, you met Taehyuk. Don’t be fooled, he’s secretly a jerk.”

“Oh, is that so? Taehyuk, that’s his name?”

“Yeah. He lived across the hall from me. Well, I think he’s moved by now, too.” Changkyun sighs. “A lot has changed.”

“That tends to happen when you die.”

“How would you know?” Changkyun realizes the words come out harsher than he intends, and Hoseok stares at him, surprised. “I mean- you- you weren’t turned.”

“Oh, yeah, right.” Hoseok shakes his head, forcing a smile onto his face. Changkyun can tell it isn’t real, and wonders if it wasn’t just his tone that caused the problem.

“I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

“Why? You aren’t wrong.”

“Hoseok?”

“You know, I didn’t actually know I wasn’t human at first. I just knew there were things- like drinking blood- that I wasn’t supposed to mention to other kids.”

Changkyun doesn’t need Hoseok to continue, to understand what he’s saying. Though he didn’t die, and get turned- or get turned at all- he still dealt with the loss of a normal- _human_ \- life. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“I just sort of assumed you’d always known, that you never _had_ human attachments.”

“That’s a fairly sound assumption.” Hoseok smiles, more truthfully this time. “I’d probably assume that too, if it wasn’t me.”

 

Changkyun feels like he too-often ends up sat across from Hyungwon over food that Kihyun has left, talking about life. Not that it’s really a bad thing, Changkyun doesn’t mind it, but it’s an odd thing to feel like it happens so often.

“Hyungwon, can I ask you something?”

“When have you ever hesitated before.” Hyungwon stuffs a piece of steak into his mouth, and motions Changkyun to speak.

“How long after you were turned did you stop… being you.”

“You mean when’d I cut human ties? Right away.”

“Really?! Why?”

“Someone assassinated me, Changkyun, it would have been pretty obvious I was immortal, had I lived.”

“I guess.”

“I relinquished my company, stopped talking to friends, and barely talked to my parents. Eventually I stopped talking to them, too.” Hyungwon shrugs, and frowns down at his food. “It wasn’t that long ago, compared to the others, actually.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. It’s probably a good thing I did, anyway.”

“Why’s that?”

“My parents only passed away ten or so years ago. If I had kept in contact with them, and told them what happened to me, I probably… it would have been harder.”

Changkyun frowns, pushing his food aside while Hyungwon returns his attention to his own. Will keeping his friendships make things harder later, when he has to fake his death, or long after that? Hyungwon reaches over to him, and rests a hand on his head. “Wha-”

“Don’t over-think it.” Hyungwon pulls his hand back. “You’ve got plenty of time to pretend you’re still human. You can keep being you, without any hesitation.”

“Did everyone get way wiser over the past few weeks? That’s surprisingly solid advice from you.”

“Thanks. You have _so much_ faith in me.”

“Usually you just mock my suffering.”

“Yeah because it’s _usually_ funny. This is serious. I’m not a monster I know when to shut up.”

“Thanks, Hyungwon.”

“Yeah, yeah. If you’re really greatful you’ll hand over your food.”

“Ulterior motives.”

“Duh.” Hyungwon grins, and Changkyun shakes his head.

He can keep being himself, huh. Changkyun breathes out a sigh. He still has time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty i was worried I would never finish this chapter. I had half of it done only days after chapter 5 but then I just... couldn't figure it out.
> 
> but hey they had a comeback and a few days ago i figured out the second half of this chapter so it worked out!
> 
> fun fact (its not fun i lied): i regret making chapter 1 so long. I wish i'd spaced the events out over more chapters, so I wasn't so stressed about making each chapter 5000 words long (this one isn't 5000 but it's close enough). Like, I'd be disappointing people if chapters were less than that, so I gotta keep it up, you know?
> 
> Oh well, at least i means i'll get where i'm going in less chapters.
> 
> but yeah im sorry i updated so quickly and then disappeared for months, but i probably wont get the next chapter out for at least as long. (then again im really inconsistent so who knows)
> 
> i wonder if it's noticeable that half of this chapter was written months after the other half.


	7. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to: tell your human friends you’re in a relationship when that relationship is with not only one, but two, vampires. A guide by Changkyun.  
> Step 1: Don’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ey yo it's your favourite author (lmao yeah right, but pretend for a second) ML back at it again with the trash story.  
> It's been six months whoops. In my defense I was busy? I didn't even know MX had a comeback until AFTER dramarama got it's first win!

In a rare turn of events, the semi-newly turned vampire known as Changkyun ends up in someone _else_ _’s_ apartment for once. Rather than bursting his way into Kihyun and Changkyun’s shared home, Minhyuk ‘invites’ the latter over. Invite meaning once again practically kidnapping Changkyun from his home, and once again Kihyun not helping Changkyun at all. And for _dinner_  of all things, with both Minhyuk and Hyunwoo. It’s not hard to guess this is a way to get Hyunwoo to spend more time with Changkyun, being that they’ve only really met once- aside from one time when they saw each other briefly- although the reason why Minhyuk feels like this is necessary s beyond Changkyun.

What _isn’t_  beyond him, is that the dinner is a good chance to ask more about their pasts. As well as to find out that Minhyuk apparently can no longer stand _rice_  of all things. Being a vampire must be difficult for him, Changkyun thinks, when Minhyuk dumps his serving of rice over onto Hyunwoo’s dishes.

“So…” Changkyun starts, not really sure where he’s going with his question. It’s not as if he can just go, _‘hey tell me all the fucked up details of your past,_ ’ or something. Well, he could, but he’s not going to.

“So?” Minhyuk turns away from his task of trading foods with Hyunwoo, to raise an eyebrow at Changkyun.

“How’d you two… become vampires?”

“I thought my past was already spoiled for you?”

“I mean- I know you were sick? And then the former source blood of your- I mean our- bloodline turned you?”

“Well when you put it _that_  way, it sounds boring.”

“Wasn’t it?” Hyunwoo asks, glancing at Minhyuk in his prereferral vision.

“Not when I tell it.”

“Doesn’t that just mean you exaggerate?”

“I would never!”

“So, yes.” Minhyuk turns to glare at Changkyun for that, before sitting back in his seat and crossing his arms.

“Now I definitely wont tell you!”

“That’s okay, I’ll just ask Kihyun for an extended version of his explanation.”

“Rude.” Minhyuk shakes his head, sitting forward. “Fine, if you _really_  want to know…”

“Not really.”

“Nevermind, you’re dead to me.”

“Wait, before you mentioned near death by failed robbery on your end, so what was that?”

“Oh that was after I became a vampire.”

“Why?”

“Seemed like a good idea at the time.”

Changkyun pauses, not really sure what to say to that. “Okay... so… Hyunwoo, then.”

“I got kicked in the face by a horse.”

“I- I’m sorry, what?!” Changkyun’s surprise is matched only by Minhyuk’s laughter.

“I didn’t know the owner was a vampire until they turned me so they wouldn’t be responsible for me dying.”

“From… being kicked by a horse.”

“Yeah.”

“I really expected something cooler, if I’m honest.”

“Sorry to disappoint.”

“I can’t believe both of you had such… normal deaths.”

“You were _stabbed_ , in a _robbery_. Isn’t that a ‘normal death?’” Minhyuk leans against the table, head resting on his hand. His expression could best be described at an attempt at looking judgemental.

“Yeah, but I figured I was the outlier.”

 

How to: tell your human friends you’re in a relationship when that relationship is with not only one, but two, vampires. A guide by Changkyun.

Step 1: Don’t.

At least that was the plan. Until Jongyeon had to bring up the incident in which Changkyun ran from his own apartment months earlier, to avoid explaining to Hoseok and Kihyun why he was standing there, staring at them. It was an incident which he covered with partial lies, and one that Changkyun really didn’t expect the other to _remember_  Changkyun talking to him about.

So the, “hey, what ever happened with you suffering because of your roommate,” startles him.

And maybe, “oh yeah that happened before we started dating, didn’t it,” wasn’t the best response in the world. To be fair, he hadn’t actually _meant_  to say it out loud, but that doesn’t make any less a problem. Especially when _all_  of his human friends- at least in his most recent friend group- are around.

Maybe deciding to continue hanging around his human friends was a mistake. But how was he supposed to expect a simple lunch to go so wrong?

“You _what_.” It’s less a question, and more of a surprised statement. From beside Jongyeon, Byunghwa gives a startled laugh. Beside him- around the corner of the table- Jeongwook leans forward, expression questioning.

“Oh my god.” Changkyun sighs.

“Jeeze, Changkyun, it’s almost like you don’t tell us _anything_  anymore.” Taehyuk looks far more amused than he has any right to.

“I just didn’t think about it.” That’s a lie, and they probably know it’s one, but he’s not about to admit to hiding stuff from them. If he does, then he’ll have to admit to hiding other things- at the very least, it’ll be harder not to- and he can’t exactly tell them about the whole vampire thing.

“Yeah, sure.”

“But you’re _dating_  someone, and didn’t think to tell any of us?” Byunghwa asks.

“Well- I mean- two people. But- uh- yeah, basically.”

“Two?!”

Step 1: failed.

At least he can say his human friends are still a part of his life, he guesses.

 

An essay, on any topic one wants, is not something that you would usually expect to lead to revelations about people you know. At least not while you're doing research on the history of a company and find out it’s CEO was murdered around the same time as someone you know was turned into a vampire. It could be a coincidence, at least, but then Changkyun does a little more looking- because he’s _invested_  now- and low and behold, it’s Hyungwon’s name that comes up.

“Well, that seems familiar.”

One would also think that being a vampire would make you more aware of your surroundings. As it is, Changkyun jumps up, startled, and turns to face Hyungwon.

“Can you just once warn someone before you break into their house?”

“It’s not breaking in if I have an open invitation.”

“Do you?”

“Well I haven’t been told to stop yet.” Hyungwon shrugs, making his way to the kitchen as usual. “What were you looking _that_  up for?’

“I was researching the company for an essay. Didn’t realize it was… well, _that_.”

“I really wish it wasn’t that easy to look up, honestly.” Hyungwon turns around, frowning. “Why and when did your fridge get so empty?”

“Well _someone_  keeps stealing our food. And Kihyun’s been stress cooking more, because we’re nearing the end of the year. If you were like-” Changkyun glances at the time- “two hours earlier you would have been around to stop him from dumping a ton of it out.”

“What a waste.” Hyungwon sighs, dropping down into the seat across from Changkyun. “Do you at least have some suffering to amuse me with?”

“I accidentally told my human friends I was in a relationship.” Changkyun shrugs. “That’s all I’ve got.”

“You used to be less boring.”

“You used to be nicer.”

“That’s a lie. You take that back.”

 

It occurs to Changkyun, while he’s supposed to be working on a project- which he’s very much not working on- that he knows the reason for almost everyone being turned. Aside from Hoseok who _wasn’t_  and Jooheon. He even knows why Gunhee was turned, and he was the last person Changkyun met.

“Why I was turned?”

“Yeah. I know the reason for everyone else, at this point.”

“I had a vampire for a neighbor, and he decided to save my life, I guess.”

“Save your life?”

“Oh yeah, I was robbed, at gunpoint. And then shot. Because, you know, take everything from me and _then_  kill me, that makes sense. Just make me suffer first. Assholes.” There’s a distinct bitterness in Jooheon’s voice that Changkyun understands. “Oh, you know, now that I’m saying it, that’s pretty similar to what happened to you.”

“Yeah, except with shooting instead of stabbing.” Changkyun pauses, frowning. “This- well- this might be a weird question, but do you have scars from the gunshot wounds?”

“Oh yeah. They’d make pretty cool scars if I didn’t have to hide them or risk being found out.”

“Huh.”

“Why?”

“I was just thinking about how I don’t have scars from the _post_  vampire stabbing, but do from the one before it. Even though the wounds didn’t close until _after_  I was turned.”

“Yeah- well- shit. I never thought about that. Weird. Well, about as weird as all vampire shit is.”

“Yeah. Anyway, thanks for telling me.”

“Sure? It isn’t that big a deal, anymore.” Jooheon pauses. “Well, usually.”

 

To be entirely fair, he did ask for this. That didn’t make the horrifying realization that being a vampire really _has_  made biting people more appealing any less, well, horrifying. Nor did it change his level of embarrassment at having this realization as a direct response to doing just that. To his roommate/significant other. As it is, Changkyun stares wide-eyed at Kihyun, as this realization sets in.

“For someone who literally _asked_  if they could bite me, you sure are freaked out about this.”

“It’s still weird!”

Kihyun laughs at him, running his thumb over Changkyun's cheek, under his eyes. “Maybe the red actually suits you, a bit.”

“A bit.”

“Yeah, well, it’s not as scary looking this time.”

“I wouldn’t know.”

“It’s probably less weird looking than entirely black eyes, if that makes you feel better?”

“I don’t know, the scary pitch-black eyes thing sorta suits you.”

“Shut up.”

 

The end of year approaches with such startling speed, that Changkyun ends up barely seeing anyone else for nearly two straight weeks. Including Kihyun, who’s just as busy preparing for his own finals and projects. All in all, things fall into minor disarray, and it’s no surprise that as soon as everything outside of actual final tests are done, they’d be exhausted. Changkyun himself still has one project- a power point about a historical event of his choosing that relates to his history class- but Kihyun has finished everything that isn’t tests. Which, in theory, should put some amount of normalcy back into their home.

It really doesn’t. Kihyun manages to cook an entire month’s worth of food in a day, in order to avoid studying. Really, if he put that energy into studying, he probably wouldn’t be so stressed, but Changkyun isn’t going to be the one to _tell_  him that. Especially since Kihyun looks like death; exhaustion is clearly catching up with him. Even vampires aren’t safe from the effects of college, it seemed.

Hoseok briefly stops by to pick up food that Kihyun is forcing on him and Hyungwon’s home, because there’s no way for Kihyun and Changkyun to go through it themselves. He wishes them both luck, but seems more amused at their unfortunate states than anything else.

“The evil is spreading.”

It’s really no surprise when Kihyun all-but passes out. Though, Changkyun would have appreciated if the other would have, at least, done so in his _own_  bed.

“You know I sleep there, right?”

“My house, I can sleep where I want.”

“But-” Changkyun sighs, cutting off his own sentence. Instead of giving him any other response, Kihyun reaches out and grabs Changkyun’s arm.

“Suffer with me.”

“I already am.”

“Fine, then _sleep_  with me.”

“Hey, whoa, that’s a bit soon.”

“Shut the fuck your mouth, you know what I mean.”

 

If you were to ask Changkyun how final exams went, he wouldn’t be able to tell you. He’s not entirely sure he didn’t just sleep-walk through the entire week before and after them. You’d think that someone who’s a vampire- who _died_ \- wouldn’t be so negatively affected by a lack of rest, but apparently he is.

He drops onto their couch, that weekended, and stares up at the ceiling wondering how that even _works,_  before deciding it's too much work to think about. Changkyun doesn’t remember falling asleep there, either, but is woken by someone- it turns out to be Hoseok, when he looks up- dropping blood packs on his face.

“Why?”

“You guys look like you died… again.” Hoseok shrugs, motioning to where Kihyun is sat leaning against the kitchen table, barely awake.

“Well,” Changkyun sits up, blood packs falling onto the couch, “feels like it, too.”

“Cheer up, kids, you’re done for now.” Hyungwon’s voice rings out from the kitchen, though Changkyun can’t see him. Instead, he turns to Hoseok and raises an eyebrow in silent question.

“He was worried about you two.”

“I was not.” Hyungwon huffs, entering the room just to put containers down on the table in front of Kihyun. For his part, Kihyun raises a hand in silent greeting, without raising his head. “I just needed to bring these back.”

“With new food in them?”

“Shut up. I figured it’d keep Kihyun from hitting me, or something, for freeloading.”

“I don’t hit people.” Kihyun moves his head just enough to glare at Hyungwon.

“Now that’s just a plain lie.”

“Get out of my house, you noodle man.”

“Ouch, that hurts.”

“Liar.”

“Whatever, I have better things to do than fight with you.” Hyungwon shrugs, shaking his head, before moving to leave. “Hope at least one of you feel better.”

“Which one?”

“Changkyun, obviously. You’re mean.”

“Get out.”

“Well,” Changkyun starts, once Hyungwon has left, “that happened?”

“Why do you sound unsure?” Hoseok looks down at Changkyun, head tilted.

“The past- like- three weeks have been, I’m pretty sure, a fever dream.” Hoseok laughs at that, patting him on the head.

"Sorry it's been so rough."

 

With everything theoretically already covered when it comes to transferring colleges next year, there isn’t much left of Changkyun to do when the year officially ends. Except for celebrate. It isn’t much a surprise when his human friends invite him with them to do as much, but he once again finds himself hesitating. Though he decided he wanted to try and maintain his relationships with them, it’s hard to ignore the part of his mind that says this is the _perfect chance_  to cut ties with them.

Maybe that’ll save them some pain, years from now when he has to fake his death.

Changkyun sighs, staring down at his phone, disappointed with his own thoughts. Even if that was the case, that isn’t what he wants. He wants to keep being their friend, to maintain some amount of his human life for as long as possible.

So he agrees, and goes to meet up with them to celebrate the end of the school year.

 

Changkyun decides to make an attempt to walk home on his own, for once. It isn’t like he’ll never need to, and it’s a short walk from where he separates from his human friends, and his apartment. A short walk, even shorter than the one from his- former- college and his old dorm.

It helps that there are a few other people still out, even after dark, this time.

He turns the corner onto the block his apartment complex is on, and passes someone as he does. It takes approximately six seconds for him to process that he _recognizes_  the person he passed. And, when he turns around to look at them, they’re standing there, wide-eyed staring at Changkyun.

He recognizes the man’s face. He _should_  considering that the fact he’s able to is one of the reasons he’d _died_.

“How-”

“You’re the fucker that stabbed me!”

They run. Changkyun can’t bring himself to follow them, either. Both because he's too shell-shocked, and the twinge of fear that still sits in his chest, knowing that he’d be dead because of that person, had it not been for luck. So he stands there, staring in the direction the man ran, unable to move.

And he continues to stand there, until the only thing he can think about his how _screwed up_  it is that something bad seems to happen every time he goes anywhere by himself after dark. The universe is playing some sick joke on him, and frankly Changkyun doesn’t appreciate it.

He’s only broken from his thoughts, when his phone rings.

“Hello?”

“Changkyun, where are you?” There’s genuine concern in Kihyun’s voice. Not that Changkyun can blame him for being concerned, previous incidents considered.

“Oh, just down the block…”

“Are you… okay?’

“I just saw one of the guys who tried to kill me.”

“Want me to come get you?”

“No, no, I’m okay.”

Changkyun finally moves, turning around to walk home.

“Honestly universe, what the hell?”

 

There really isn’t much to say about the whole thing. Changkyun isn’t really sure how he feels- except for a small part of him that wishes he’d at least punched the guy, or something- and he doesn’t really feel like dwelling on it. Still, he’s sure it’s clear he’s a bit out of it, come the next day. Which is probably why Kihyun drops into the seat next to him at the table, and takes one of his hands, getting his attention.

“Hey, want to go harass Hoseok at work again?”

“God, no. Not with you. You’re embarrassing.”

“Rude. Also that’s too bad because you’re coming with me anyway.” Kihyun stands, pulling Changkyun up with him, without giving him a chance to argue. Not that Changkyun would have put up much of a fight, anyway.

 

“I hate both of you!” Hoseok yells, the second he finds them once he leaves work.

“I didn’t want this either.” Changkyun holds up his hands. They both turn to Kihyun, who just winks at Hoseok, causing the other to make an annoyed noise.

“Why do I like you again?”

Kihyun shrugs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote like 90% of this today so pls tell me all my obvious grammar errors bc I suck ha.
> 
> No but seriously: thank you all for being so patient, I hope somebody still likes this story.


	8. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun can't be sure if reliving his death, or reliving all the stupid, embarrassing, things he's said is worse.  
> Probably the former.  
> Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shows up eight or nine months late with a shorter chapter that starts with the worst joke of the entire fic  
> sup how've you been  
> I updated inconsistently, as you know  
> i'm really sorry.
> 
> also sorry this chapter is shorter, the length of the usual chapters stresses me out, hence why updates started slowing, so I figured you prefer i finally update over length?

“Hey, you know how you let me live here for free? And give me food, and blood, and plan to leave all your money to me when you die?” Changkyun asks, calmly.

“Yes?”

“So like does that make you a- make you my sugar-”

“If you finish that sentence I will personally beat you to death with the home phone.” Kihyun turns to glare at him.

“Why- why specifically the home phone?”

“Well I can’t risk breaking my cell phone.”

From across the room, Hoseok laughs at their entire conversation.

 

_Changkyun is a starving freshman college student who just wants to get back to his tiny dorm and sleep for a week. He doesn’t want to be pulled into an alley and robbed. Yet there he is, with some guys’ foot pushing into him bellow his ribs and another guy telling him to hand over his wallet._

_Changkyun does so- slowly- and tosses the wallet away from himself so the second guy-who has a knife- wont get any closer. They take the wallet. For a brief moment they actually seem like they’re going to leave. They take steps away from him while Changkyun pushes himself up in preparation to run once he thinks he can. To run and call the cops._

_But then they freeze._

_“He’s seen our faces.”_

_Changkyun tries to run. He’s caught. A hand covers his mouth. Changkyun struggles all he can until they stab him once. And then again. And again._

And Changkyun wakes in a panic, hitting his head on the bunk above him before he tumbles to the floor. He’s alone in the room, which he realizes as soon as his heart stops racing. At least, he thinks it’s racing, but he’s not sure it beats at all any more, and he’s too afraid to confirm this. Light is barely shining through the window, dull. It’s just sunrise.

After a moment, Changkyun breathes a sigh, and pulls himself to his feet. He hadn’t actually had a nightmare of the event, before. Not even after the second time he was in a situation like it, and not following seeing one of the people responsible. So he isn’t really sure what caused it, just that it happened.

The apartment in general is empty, he finds. Kihyun is nowhere to be found, but like usual there’s food left behind, so Changkyun guesses the other must have just gotten up early. Still, food seems entirely unappealing, and blood even less so.

 

When he was first turned into a vampire- or, rather, when he first woke up after becoming one- Changkyun was told that Minhyuk and Jooheon generally considered their bloodline like an adopted family. So, with nothing else to do with his time, and knowing those two were usually willing to waste time in his company, he asks both of them if they have time to- well- waste with him. A disappointing quest, when both respond with apologies about being busy.

He assumes whatever has Minhyuk preoccupied somehow involves Hyunwoo, and thus crosses the latter off of his list of people to harass. He already knows Kihyun and Hoseok are busy, which was the cause of his boredom in the first place, which leaves two options. Hyungwon, or his human friends.

He chooses the latter if only because he knows he doesn’t have as much time to spend with them as he does any of the vampires.

“You know,” Taehyuk starts, looking at Changkyun as if trying to figure something out, “you remember when you called me, after being gone for three days?”

“Oh- uh- yes?” He does. He remembers trying to make excuses for his absence, in order to not explain he was a vampire, or that he basically died. “What about it?”

“What actually happened?”

“Huh?”

“I know you weren’t telling me the truth, you know. I’m not an idiot.” He sighs, and Changkyun feels guilt well up in his chest. “I just wonder because-”

“Because?”

“You seem different?”

“Oh.” _Different_. It wasn’t like Changkyun thought he was wrong, either. Far from it.

“Did something bad happen? Can you not tell us?”

“I-” He can’t, he thinks. He can’t tell them. He can’t explain that, and if he tried- “you wouldn’t believe me.”

“I wouldn’t?” The look he gives Changkyun only furthers the guilt he feels. Only further solidifies the feeling that it was a mistake; not cutting ties, not leaving them behind when he had the chance. But he hadn’t wanted that. Hadn’t wanted to lose one of the few things that reminded him that he was still the same person.

“I- look, it wasn’t- nothing-” _nothing bad happened?_ That would be another lie.

“You can’t even finish your sentence.”

“What if- what if I said something ridiculous? Like I died- or I- or I was something crazy like a vampire? You wouldn’t believe that. It’s something just as outlandish.” It was, after all, exactly that.

“I don’t know, I could see it.” Taehyuk offers a brief smile, while Changkyun avoids his eyes. “It would explain why your eyes are red, right now.”

“They’re what?!” Changkyun reaches up for his face, like that will confirm it. He didn’t understand why they were, but maybe his panic was strong enough to warrant that. Which is an upsetting thought, because it would make him more paranoid about interacting with normal people.

“Yeah.”

“I-”

“Still don’t want to explain?”

“Okay.”

So he does. Explains everything, from being robbed, to dying, to waking up in a strangers apartment. Everything he knew about vampires- excluding things specific to the others, knowing that’s not his place to share- to the fact that he was one. To his panic about walking home at night, now that it had killed him.

“So, I assume you don’t want me to tell the others?”

“Not really.”

“Okay, well, can you promise me something, then?”

“Yeah?”

“When you have to leave, you’ll at least keep me updated.”

“Okay, I promise.”

 

“Hey, so, want to hear something cool?”

“Like- actually cool or sarcastically cool?” Hoseok glances at Changkyun, from the other side of the table. The latter shrugs.

“Depends.”

“On?”

“Opinions.”

“Okay, sure.”

“I told one of my human friends I was a vampire.”

“Why?!” A pause. “No- I mean- you can do that, but I thought you didn’t want to?”

“I didn’t.” Changkyun frowns, replaying the event in his mind. “Apparently my eyes gave me away.”

“Oh, were you stressed?”

“I’m always stressed.”

“More than usual.”

“Yeah, a bit. Did nobody think to warn me about that?”

“Wait- didn’t we?”

“I mean-” Changkyun stops, trying to remember exactly what he was told. “Not specifically. Kihyun said, “under certain circumstances,” but that’s not really specific enough!”

“So what you’re saying is… it’s not my fault.”

“Dude.”

“Well it’s not. I- oh, I know.”

“Know… what?”

“I’m not your sire, so it’s not my job.”

“I don’t have one.”

“A sire?”

“Yeah.”

“I-” Hoseok stops, frowning.

“I mean, yeah, _technically_ I do, but I was specifically told not to refer to him like that, so.” Changkyun shrugs.

“Still.”

“Still?”

“You can put all the blame-” the door opens, though Hoseok doesn’t seem to notice- “on Kihyun.”

Changkyun isn’t the one to speak next. “What?”

“Oh shit, mom’s back.”

"What?" Kihyun repeats, harsher this time.

“Do- do you really want to call Kihyun, mom? Is that what you want?”

“What? Isn’t he group mom? Isn’t that a thing?”

“Yes, sure, that’s the thing.”

“I feel vaguely like you’re making fun of me, and I don’t know why.”

“Just keep not knowing,” Kihyun finally speaks again, making his way into the kitchen.

“Are you stress cooking again?” Changkyun asks, turning his attention to Kihyun, and away from the clearly confused Hoseok.

“No. Just normal cooking? Probably. Haven’t decided if I’m stressed or not yet.”

“Is it,” Hoseok starts, muttering, “is it like dad-”

“Please stop speaking.”

Hoseok does, for a second, before he speaks again. “Oh, yeah, we were talking about Changkyun telling one of his friends he was a vampire.”

“Oh- right- I forgot.” Changkyun nods. “It was a half-accident, but I remembered to keep any details about you guys out of my explanation.”

“Are you okay, then?” Kihyun pauses what he’s doing to face Changkyun.

“Yeah, I think so… stressed, maybe, but.” He closes his sentence by shrugging, realizing he doesn’t actually have words to finish it.

“Maybe you should be the one stress cooking.”

“No, I just say dumb shit when I’m stressed, instead.”

“Like, “Can bite vampire you me,” you mean?” Changkyun glares at Hoseok for that, not wanting to relive that particular failure of speech.

“Oh- no- I think, responding, “okay. That’s kinky,” when I answered a question _he asked_ , might be better.” Kihyun hums in thought. “Or maybe the humble potato thing.”

“Guys.”

“Or saying, “existed,” when I asked what embarrassing thing he did?”

“ _Guys_.”

“No, it was definitely responding, “cool,” when he asked if he could kiss me, and I said yes.”

“Why do you both hate me?”

 

“You know,” Hyungwon starts, not looking up from his food, “if you want embarrassing stories from their pasts, I got you.”

“Since when do you want to help me?” Changkyun eyes the other with suspicion.

“Between making you suffer, and making them suffer, they win.” Hyungwon shrugs. “You’re amusing when you’re suffering, but they’re even worse.”

“Is- is it just a vampire thing to be a terrible, evil person.”

“I don’t know, is it?”

“Maybe not, Jooheon hasn’t done anything yet.”

“Only Jooheon?”

“Maybe Gunhee, too.” Changkyun nods, to himself. “I guess I could say Hyunwoo, but he hasn’t really had the chance.”

“Not yourself?”

“Oh shit I forgot about myself.” Changkyun pauses, then shakes his head. “No, I spend too much time here, they’ve probably influenced me.”

“Probably.”

“So- like- do you ever eat in your own home?”

“You’ve visited.”

“Sorry, do you ever eat in your own home when I’m not there?”

Hyungwon pauses a suspiciously long time, before nodding. “Yeah, obviously.”

“That wasn’t convincing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you have my solid promise that i will TRY to updated sooner this time.
> 
> this chapter is the fic equivalent of a recap episode.


	9. Bloodlines and Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow the changes that bother him the most, are the ones that aren't related to being a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, updating more than once in a week. what a fucking twist

“You know, you might have explained this but- well- it’s been an eventful few months,” Changkyun starts, while continuing to walk beside Hoseok. The latter has just left work, and Changkyun is on his way home from spending time with his human friends. Something he’s found easier now that Taehyuk knows the truth.

“Yeah?”

“You and Hyunwoo are in the same bloodline?”

“Yeah? Hyungwon too.”

“Well- just- how’s that work? I mean, you’re a pure-blood, right?”

“Oh, right. Okay, so, my dad was a source blood, and the one who turned Hyunwoo, apparently. I wasn’t there for that, but that’s what I heard. My mom was another secondary, in our blood line. When- once they- with them gone, Hyunwoo became the source, like Kihyun did in your blood line. I guess, technically, I could be considered the start of a different bloodline, but I prefer to think of it like we’re all in the same boat, you know?”

“I- I guess so?”

“No?”

“I mean, I think I get it.”

“Okay.” Whatever continuation to the conversation there might have been is cut short by the chiming of Changkyun’s phone. He pauses, and stops walking, to check it. A message from Kihyun asking if he’s nearly home, to which he responds with a yes.

_“Then can you let Jooheon in when you get there. I locked the door and apparently hes there”_

_“yeah sure.”_

“What’s up?” Hoseok asks, a few steps ahead, where he stopped.

“Ah, apparently Jooheon is at the apartment, and locked out.”

“Oh? When did you two start locking doors?”

“I’ve always locked the door.” Changkyun shrugs, putting his phone away. “I think Kihyun finally started locking it after I found our neighbor crouched outside our door.”

“Your neighbor?” They start walking again, quickly falling into step next to each other.

“Yeah, apparently he’s suspicious of Kihyun.”

“Oh was that why you brought up faking deaths, a while back?”

“Yeah.”

“Weird, it doesn’t feel like it’s been that long.”

“Kihyun said he’d been here ten years?”

“It’s been ten years?” Hoseok hums, as if considering if this is true. “I guess so.”

“Well there’s that whole thing with time feeling shorter, the longer you’ve lived in comparison. And since you two are both really old, it’s no wonder it didn’t seem like that long.”

“I’m not old.”

“Aren’t you- like- four hundred years old?” Changkyun pauses, frowning. “That’s actually really weird.”

“What is?”

“You’re so old, man.”

“I am not!”

“The only person older is Hyunwoo, and he’s ancient.”

“Stop.”

“It’s a little creepy, maybe I should rethink things.”

“Why are you like this?”

 

True to expectations, Jooheon is waiting outside of the apartment. Briefly Changkyun wonders how Kihyun’s apartment became the go-to location for the others to gather, but he doubts even they have an answer to that. Jooheon is sitting on the ground next to the door, staring at his phone and pointedly ignoring someone trying to talk to him. Said person being a face Changkyun vaguely recognizes as the same neighbor who he’d found outside of his apartment before. Which, he thinks, is sort of amazing timing.

Still, it’s strange.

“Hey, come on, man. You can’t just hang out in our building like you belong here.”

Jooheon breathes a sigh, looking more annoyed than Changkyun has ever seen him. “I’m waiting for my friend to get home. You don’t belong here either.”

“I live here.”

“On this floor?”

“Well- well, no, but-”

“Then you don’t.”

“People like you hanging around just makes him more suspicious.” With a huff, the neighbor crosses his arms. Changkyun finally decides to make his way over, Hoseok in tow, and surprisingly quiet.

“Hey, Jooheon. Sorry to make you wait, but you really should give us more warning.”

“No, it’s cool,” Jooheon looks away from his phone, “when Minhyuk lived here, the same thing used to happen.”

“Did it?” Changkyun pushes past his neighbor, ignoring him, to unlock the door.

“Yeah. Right Ho- er- Wonho?”

Hoseok seems startled for a second, by the use of his current fake name. “Huh? Oh- yeah. Which is probably ironic since Minhyuk doesn’t do that now that he lives with Hyunwoo.”

The three enter the apartment, and Changkyun spares a glance at his neighbor before closing the door on him.

“What’s up with that kid?” Jooheon asks, after a moment.

“He thinks something’s up with Kihyun.” Changkyun sighs. “If he keeps this up, it might actually-”

Might be a problem. Might cause Kihyun to hurry his plan to fake his death, or at the very least make him move. Changkyun isn’t certain what his worry is, when it comes to their neighbor, but he’s worried none the less.

“I wouldn’t worry about it.” Jooheon pats Changkyun on the shoulder. “One person isn’t a big deal. If someone else starts getting on your case, _maybe_ worry, but I’m sure it’s fine for now.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“And even if it does cause a problem, you’ll be fine.”

“Uh- huh?”

“Yeah. I mean, it’ll happen eventually, anyway.”

“Still.”

“When it does, are you going to stay here?”

“Oh- well- I hadn’t thought about it.” That’s a lie, Changkyun has thought a lot about it. But he wishes he hadn’t, because it’s unsettling to think about the future, when it comes to faking deaths.

“When it does happen, you can move in with us,” Hoseok finally speaks, again, motioning to himself.

“Us?”

“Or I could kick Hyungwon out.”

“I’m telling him you said that,” Jooheon says, dropping onto the couch. “So, how are you two?”

“Please don’t.”

“Good.” Changkyun sits across from him. “What are you here for, anyway?”

“Was bored.”

“So you came here?” Hoseok places himself between them, on the couch, as he speaks.

“Yeah, well, I couldn’t think of anything else.”

“That’s sad.”

“Like you’re any better.”

“Yeah, but I can at least say I’m here because of those two.”

“One of, “those two,” is right here? Why’d you say that, like that?” Changkyun frowns at Hoseok, who shrugs.

“I don’t know.”

“And, anyway, what about Gunhee?” Changkyun turns attention back to Jooheon. In turn, Jooheon pouts.

“He’s busy.”

“That’s unfortunate.”

“Isn’t it!”

 

By the time Kihyun comes home, Hoseok and Jooheon have left. He returns with an absolutely ridiculous number of grocery bags.

“Kihyun what the fuck.”

“We were out of the food.”

“Still!”

Changkyun brings up their neighbor, while he helps Kihyun put things away. Once again, Kihyun doesn’t seem particularly concerned about this, which only makes Changkyun even more anxious. If he’s not worried about it, he could be caught off-guard if something bad happens. At least, that’s what goes through Changkyun’s thoughts.

“I think you’re forgetting how often I’ve dealt with this, Changkyun.”

“Am I?”

“Yes. Look, I get it. I was the same way when I was first turned, but you have to understand that if you freak out, they’ll only get more suspicious. If you act like you have something to hide, they’re going to think you do.”

“But we do have something to hide!”

“Which is exactly why you can’t act like it.” Kihyun turns to face him. “Okay?”

“Okay.” Changkyun breathes a sigh, nodding.

 

Another day, yet another night where Changkyun somehow finds himself outside of his home. This time, at least, he’s not walking home. At least, for the moment he isn’t. Another outing with his human friends. They’d been more common, in the weeks since summer started, and Changkyun assumes it’s because a lot of them will be moving, soon. So it will be more difficult to get together, then. Despite his expectation that his vampirism will be the thing that causes him to feel more distant from them, in reality it’s just the natural course of their lives.

Which is somehow worse.

Still, as the youngest of the group- Jongyeon- horribly butchers an attempt at grilling a piece of meat, things feel normal. For a small moment, he forgets that things are changing.

And then everyone is parting ways and he feels that hit him like a truck.

“Hey, Changkyun, do you want me to go with you?” Taehyuk’s question startles him, and he knows confusion shows clear on his face. “I mean: you have an issue with walking home at night, now, right?”

“Oh- uh- yeah. But I can- I’ll probably be okay.”

“You sure?” Absolutely not. Changkyun shakes his head, sighing.

“Let me see if someone else can come get me, before I make you do that.”

“Sure.”

Changkyun asks the others- or, some of the others, who he knows could be available if they can come get him- and gets a positive response from Kihyun. Which isn’t too surprising, all things considered. He was usually the first to be against Changkyun being on his own, especially since the second stabbing.

“Okay- so- you’re free to go.”

“Someone going to come get you?”

“Yep.”

“Want me to stay here, until them?”

“No?”

“Hm.”

“Do you want to stay here?”

“No, more so I’m just curious about your new, cool, vampire friends.”

“They’re not cool, trust me.” Changkyun thinks about Hoseok screaming at a horror movies, or Kihyun hiding in their kitchen out of embarrassment, and knows for sure they aren’t cool. Absolutely, one hundred percent, not cool.

“If you say so.”

Taehyuk takes the hint, and leaves Changkyun to wait on his own. It’s not like Changkyun, himself, has a problem with them meeting. In fact, Taehyuk- whether he remembers, or realizes it, himself- has already met one of them. It’s more so, that Changkyun had promised not to tell his human friends anything about the other vampires, if he reveled his own state. While he couldn’t avoid any information at all making it through, he had avoided most of it, and letting them meet would feel like a break in that promise.

 

There’s a lawyer at the door. This information repeats over and over in Changkyun’s head, as he stares at the person in front of him. Said person- the lawyer in question- waits patiently for Changkyun to process this fact.

“What- uh- why are you hear?”

“This is where Kihyun lives, right? I haven’t gotten that wrong?”

“Uh- well- yes.”

“I need to talk to him about his will.”

“Ah, okay, that makes sense.” Changkyun pauses, unsure what to say. “He’s not here?”

“Well, can I wait for him?”

“Sure… yeah, come in?” Changkyun moves out of the way, allowing the other into the apartment. A lot of thoughts go through Changkyun’s head, as the lawyer takes a seat at the dining table. Most prominent is a resounding, _“what the fuck.”_

“So, you’re Changkyun, I presume?”

“Presume?” Changkyun realizes what he’s said after a beat, and mentally curses himself. “I mean: yes.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yep.”

“Right…”

Changkyun could possible say he’s never been more glad to see Kihyun than he is when Kihyun returns ten minutes later. Possibly. Maybe when he saved Changkyun’s life could beat it, but otherwise, most glad he's been.

“I’m back- oh.”

“Hey, Kihyun.”

“Why?”

“Because you keep giving me more work, changing your will all the sudden.”

“You could have called me.”

“This was more fun.”

“How so?”

The lawyer motions towards Changkyun, who has just enough awareness of the situation to feel insulted. “And I wanted to meet your roommate!”

“Yeah, yeah. Did you even introduce yourself?”

“Oh.”

“Seokwon.”

“Well.” The other shrugs. After being glared at by Kihyun- which he laughs at- he turns his attention back to Changkyun. “Sorry, I’m Seokwon. Lawyer, human- for now- consultant to those faking their deaths due to vampirism.”

Changkyun is startled by the later half, and barely remembers to respond. “Uh- oh- cool. I’m Changkyun. Vampire, college student, embarrassment.”

“Um.”

“I didn’t mean to say that last one.”

“Right.” Seokwon laughs, nodding. “Anyway, Kihyun, you have time?”

“You know I do,” Kihyun rolls his eyes, and sighs. “Alright, what is it?”

Changkyun listens to about half of their conversation, before deciding he actually didn’t have the patience to listen to it. He knew one day this would have to be stuff he thought about, but for now it was just exhausting him. So he calls Hoseok to see if the other is busy, and then calls Hyungwon when it turns out he is.

“What?”

“Want to hang out with me?”

“Never. What’s up?”

“Bored, Kihyun’s talking about his will with someone and I really want to do literally anything else.”

“Fine, sure, bring food and we can hang out.”

“Sometimes I think you only spend time with us to get food.”

“Just sometimes? I thought it was obvious that was exactly the case.”

 

Hyungwon laughs at Changkyun, when he actually does bring food with him. He then proceeds to take the food, anyway, and let Changkyun inside. The first things Changkyun notices, upon entering the other’s apartment, is that some things have been moved since the last time he visited. The second thing he notices is that Hyunwoo and Minhyuk are both there, though the latter seems to be unconscious.

“Hey, Hyunwoo.”

“Hi.” Hyunwoo waves slightly. Next to him, leaned against his side, Minhyuk shifts. Though he doesn’t wake up.

“What are you two doing here?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t?”

“Minhyuk wanted to bother me,” Hyungwon says, shrugging. “For some reason he dragged Hyunwoo along. And then passed out. You know, classic Minhyuk things.”

Changkyun wants to argue that he does not, in fact, know. At least until he remembers waking up with Minhyuk laying on top of him, and waiting until Hyunwoo dragged the other away to regain his freedom. “Right, sounds like him.”

The three share would could probably be called a conversation, for the next few minutes, until Minhyuk wakes up and Immediately takes over said conversation. Which is fine, really, since Changkyun and Hyunwoo didn't have much to say, and Hyungwon is busy trying to inhale all the food Changkyun brought him. He sometimes wonders if Hyungwon was like that before he 'died,' too.

“By the way, Changkyun, I heard you told one of your human friends you were a vampire.”

Changkyun startles at that, facing Minhyuk in surprise. “What- how?”

“Hyunwoo told me?”

“How did you know?!” Changkyun switches his attention to Hyunwoo, who shrugs and motions to Hyungwon. Who, in turn, doesn’t look at all guilty.

“Was that a secret?”

“No- just- why?” Hyungwon shrugs, and Changkyun makes a small noise to show he’s annoyed. “Okay, then.”

“So- then- how’d it go?!” Minhyuk draws Changkyun’s attention, again.

“Oh, uh, fine?”

“Did he freak out?”

“No?”

“Aw.”

“Why do you sound disappointed?”

“I’m not,” Minhyuk says, sounding very disappointed.

“He was probably hoping something funny happened.”

“No…” Minhyuk draws the word out, in a way that makes in very unconvincing.

“Sorry, but it wasn’t a big reaction. In fact he was just like, “yeah, I could see that,” when I brought up vampires. Then again my eyes apparently were red, at the time, but… you know.”

“Oh! That’s right, you’re a secondary!” Minhyuk jumps to his feet. “Hey, let me see them.”

“My eyes?”

“Yeah!”

“How?”

“How?”

“Yeah, how?”

“Wait- okay- did nobody teach you any control of them at all?”

“No.”

“Okay, okay. I see.” Minhyuk nods, then claps his hands together. “Alright, then I’ll teach you!”

“Wait- so I can control it?”

“Well… there are some times when you wont ever be able to, but- like- if you are perfectly calm, then you can.”

“Oh.”

“Haven’t you seen the others do it?” Hyungwon asks, reminding Changkyun that he and Hyunwoo are there, too.

“No? Oh- no- I’ve seen Kihyun’s eyes, once, but that was when he set a fire.”

“Pyromania.”

“Cooking.”

“Of course it was.”

“Oh, you want to see mine?” Minhyuk moves closer to Changkyun, and suddenly the colour of Minhyuk’s eyes fades to red. After a second, they become brighter, and their nearly-glowing colour is somewhat unsettling to look at.

“Whoa- is that what they look like?!”

“It is for me!” Minhyuk grins. “Sources don’t get the cool glow because of their colour, though.”

“The creepy all-black eyes thing is pretty cool, too,” Hyunwoo says, quietly.

“True!”

“So then red always glows?” Changkyun asks.

“Nope.”

“Okay…”

“If they’re darker, they wont. Like Hyungwon’s.”

“Mhm.” Hyungwon nods, leaning against the table where he sits. “If they did, there’d be no point in him asking to see yours.”

“So what about you?” Changkyun tilts his head, in Hyunwon’s direction. In return, the other shrugs. “Aw, come on.”

“Okay, sure.” Hyungwon pauses, before nodding to himself. Then, after a moment, his eyes fade into a dark, somehow more unsettling red. Without the glow, they’re less obvious and unnatural looking at a glance, but somehow the almost-humanness of them makes it worse.

The twenty minutes that follow are spent with Minhyuk- and sometimes Hyunwoo- trying to teach Changkyun how to purposefully cause his eyes to change colour. Hyungwon is absolutely no help, though he makes an occasional comment about something Minhyuk says.

“Okay, how about now?”

“Nope. Hm, maybe you just need to think about something that would cause them to change anyway.”

“Like stress?”

“Yep.”

“Because this situation is stressing me out.”

“Not enough, apparently!”

Changkyun rolls his eyes, before breathing a sigh and trying again.

“Oh!”

“Did it work?!”

“Yeah!” Minhyuk grins. Hyunwoo leans forward where he’s sitting, to look at Changkyun.

“So?”

“They glow,” Hyungwon says, simply. “They’re darker than Minhyuk’s, though. Not glowing as much.”

“See, now you’re a certified vampire.” Minhyuk nods, emphasizing his statement.

“Pretty sure Jooheon said something like that to me after the- uh- biting incidents.”

“Well Jooheon was wrong.”

“I’m telling him you said that.”

 _“Pft.”_ Minhyuk scoffs. “I’m not scared.”

“This is why he revoked your status as his totally-legitimate-new-best-friend.”

“He never technically revoked it! He and Gunhee just made up after their definitely-not-fake fight.”

“What are you two even saying?” Hyungwon mutters, and glances at Hyunwoo. In return, Hyunwoo shrugs.

 

“Hey Kihyun, check this shit out,” are the first words out of Changkyun’s mouth, when he returns home. He knows Seokwon is gone, Kihyun having let him know before he headed back, so he doesn’t worry about that.

“Check what out?”

In return, Changkyun stands on the entrance way side of the counter that divides it from the kitchen, facing Kihyun, who’s standing it it, and motions to his own face.

“Yes, okay, that sure is your face.”

“No.”

“Uh? You’re… cute?”

“No, Kihyun.”

“What do you want from me, Changkyun?”

“It didn’t work.”

“What didn’t?”

“I’ve spent the past- like- hour, learning how to change my eye colour.”

“Oh.” Kihyun nods. “Want to try again?”

Changkyun pauses, nods, and turns around to leave. Then he comes back through the door, concentrating. “Hey, Kihyun, check this shit out.”

Kihyun turns around, again- Changkyun figures he turned away when Changkyun left the room- and nods. “Oh, you learned how to do that on your own.”

“Did it actually work, or are you humoring me?”

Kihyun pauses, oddly, before speaking. “It worked.”

“You’re a liar and a fraud.”

“That’s fair.”

 

After a few more attempts- without the theatrics- Changkyun finally manages it again. Then Changkyun makes Kihyun invite Hoseok over, despite it being near-evening. When the other arrives, Changkyun immediately jumps to his feet, and stands at the entrance way. “Hey, Hoseok, check this shit out.”

“Uh- oh, hey, your eyes.”

“It worked this time!”

“Congrats!” Kihyun calls from the other room.

“Oh- actually, now that I think about it, this is a good chance to ask what your eyes look like.” Changkyun eyes Hoseok, expectant. Hoseok looks vaguely startled, before nodding. Apparently, blue also glows. His eyes turn an unnaturally bright shade of blue, accompanied by a slight, unsettling glow. “Cool.”

“What brought this up, though?”

“Uh.” Changkyun pauses, trying to remember what exactly started the topic. “I’m going to say Minhyuk, because I can’t remember.”

 

“Hey, Jooheon,” Changkyun starts, the next time he sees the other.

“Sorry to disappoint you,” Jooheon says, before Changkyun can continue, “but Minhyuk told me about your eyes.”

“Traitor.”

“You can still show me, if you want?”

“No, it’s no fun now.”

“Okay.” Jooheon nods. “Want to see mine?”

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started writing this chapter with only the first scene in mind, and the rest just... sorta happened


End file.
